Battle Brother Potter
by chaoswarboss0201
Summary: After being abandoned by his parents in favor of his twin brother , the supposed Boy-who-lived , Andy Potter , Harry was adopted by a bunch of grizzled space marines that crashed in this world , who trained him up to face his destiny .
1. Prologue

**Battle Brother Potter (a Dawn of War 2 – Harry Potter Crossover )**

**Summary : After being abandoned by his parents in favor of his twin brother , the supposed Boy-who-lived , Andy Potter , Harry was adopted by a bunch of grizzled space marines that crashed in this world . They realize his potential and train him up to face his destiny and tirelessly search for a way back to their universe.**

**Disclaimer : I own da plot ONLY , do not sue me . Harry Potter and all its character belong to J. , All the Space Marine and their weapons and equipments belongs to Game Workshop , more specifically Christ Robertson .**

**Warning : OOC for Space Marines (especially Avitus)**

**Pairings: Harry/Ginny , Cyrus/McGonagall (Need suggestion for pairing for others Space Marine) .  
**

**Prologue :**

+Transmission log retrieved from the Librarium Sanctorium onboard the Omnis Arcanum+

"This is Librarian Seij Niven from the Blood Raven 5th Company , we are sending this message from an alternate universe's version of our holy Terra . How we got to be here is still a mystery . The last thing we remember is our ship the Strike Cruiser Armageddon was on its way to rendezvous with the Blood Ravens main fleet after the Aurelia recruitment tour . Regrettably , we left the newly blooded initiates with Captain Angelos' 3rd Company , who was sent to relieve us from the fight against the Hive Fleet that was encroaching the Sector . During Warp transit , something happened that throw our whole ship out of this universe , killing our navigator and all of the chapter's serf on the cruiser . Only Sergeant Avitus , Cyrus , Thaddeus , Techmarine Martellus , Apothecary Gordian , the Thule Dreadnought and myself survived the ordeal with the ship . We have re-secure the now-empty Armageddon and I have detect no warp taint on the ship .

The world we found ourselves in is a version of Terra before the Age of Strife . We have established ourselves as an exclusive mercenary business to gather information as well as to provide ourselves with opponents among various organizations in this divided and backward version of Terra . We have refitted the Armageddon into our base as its engines are completely destroyed and the place we have learned that the place we landed in is called Britain or Britannica in High Gothic , people here speak a much simplified versions of our Imperial Low Gothic that they called English . We have also discovered a hidden community of sorcery practitioner that called themselves wizards and witches , fortunately they seem lack of any serious or corruptive Warp taint . On another note , Sergeant Tarkus is back with us when we arrived in this world , my theory is that the psychic backlash from killing the Norn queen sent him here with us .

We are hoping to find a way to come back to the Imperium and our chapter and will keep looking until we find one . Meanwhile , Pray to the Emperor to guide us Brothers "

+End of Transmission +

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

For all his life , Harry Potter thinks he is unwanted , with good reasons . After that fateful night that make his twin brother Andy the Boy-who-Lived when he supposedly vanquish Lord Voldemort , all the attention seems to go to him at Harry 's expense . Harry endured silently , knowing nothing he could do to change his fate , until the 5th of May 1985 .

"Harry Dear , we want you to understand that it is much more difficult to protect your brother from Voldermort's followers with two of you . I want you to know that when your brother can take care of himself , we will come back for you ." James Potter tell his son .

"Yes , Dad" Harry replied . His thought of that moment is actually : "Do not cry , do not cry " . The boy keep looking down as both of them walk towards the orphanage's office . When the woman at the counter look at them , James only said : "I found this boy on the street , he says his names is Harry" , then walk away .

* * *

The first terrorist fell from a bolt round that destroyed his face . The rest of the antechamber erupted in chaos . The next round from Tarkus' bolter tore into the shoulders of two of the terrorist who have enough sense to bring their weapon with them to the meeting that was supposed to take place in the chamber . the rest scrambled towards the other exit to the chamber only to block each other 's path , resulting in all of them being jammed into the tiny corridor that is the emergency exit from the meeting room of the Order of the Silver Serpent . Some of them , who brought their weapon began firing back on the hulking form of their attacker only to see their bullets bounced back harmlessly from the blood red armor the strange warrior was wearing .

"I suggest you all lay down your arms and await apprehension or it will get ugly " Tarkus calmly spoke , his baritone voice carry such authority that some of the terrorist start lowering their arms . But one man , obviously a high ranking member from the amount of bodyguard he has , start bellowing orders and the other terrorists raised their weapon again , and Tarkus found himself looking at the barrels of 25 guns of all shapes and size .

"Pity , I was hoping you would listen to my brother ." A voice rumbled from above and a hooded figure in blue and white armor swooped down on the leader , crushing him under his boots and lashed out with the staff in his hand . The bodyguards of the terrorist leaders was thrown in all directions from the sweep , colliding with some of their comrades and knocking them down in the process . The remaining ones the started firing on the blue-clad warrior , only to see their bullets stopped by an invisible wall around him . After all the guns are emptied harmlessly , the warrior removed his hood and smirked . "Are you done ? Our turn then ." With that , Librarian Niven strike .

One of the surviving terrorists would later remember seeing two specter , one red , one blue cutting a deadly swathe across the room , with bolter blazing and staff sweeping , killing and incapacitate all the terrorist in the room except one .

Lionel Kohl was running . After that blue giant crushed his body double , he had been running towards the secret exit to the underground tunnel that goes out of this place . Many thoughts are running through his head right now : "Who are they ? How do they find me ? What are they after from my head ?" . He stopped and let out a relieved sigh when he saw the doorway to the tunnel with its two armed guards . However he narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he see the two guards are not reacting to their chief advisor's arrival . Taking out his wand , Lionel cautiously advance towards the doorway when a bullet pierce his kneecap . Lionel let out a pained cry , turning his wand to his knee to try to fix it when the second sniper round blasted his right hand away , snapping his wand cleanly in two .

"I would not move if I were you . We only need what in your head , so I would have no qualms about breaking everything else . Should I try your rib cage next? " Sergeant Cyrus 's voice resounded in the hallway , giving the impression that he is at everywhere in the place at the same time .

"Who are you ? Why are you after me ? Are you going to kill me ?" Lionel asked , biting back screams of pains .

"Who we are is of no concerns of yours . What you should be worrying about is whether you will survive the information extraction process . About what is it? You will know in due time " . Cyrus calmly answered the incapacitated wizard . He then activated his vox unit and speak : "Librarian Niven , Tarkus ! I have secured the objective , awaiting for you two at exit B5 ."

Less than 2 minutes later the 2 marines emerged behind the prone form of Lionel Kohl .

"The order of the Silver Serpent is a terrorist organization with extremist ideas and use indiscriminate violence to fight for a separate state from the republic of Zaltania . However that is not why we are here . We just want to secure you before the Zantanian government's special force comes and make a mess out of your corpse ." Niven said as he walk to face Kohl .

"What do you want from me ?" Kohl almost cried , both from pain and fear towards the powerful being in front of him .

"Have you ever realized that you possess knowledge others would kill for ? Knowledge so dark , so complex that your could only store it in your mind but understand nothing of their significance ? I know it hurts a lot knowing something but not understanding any of it ". Niven continued ." We are here Lionel , to seek something from that matrix in your mind . However , the method we are using will , siphon what we need from your mind , destroying everything else . You will live , but the vault of knowledge in your head will be no more . We are giving you a choice , allow us to do it willingly , and we can try to keep you alive , or we can forcibly strip the knowledge from your mind and kill you or worse , leave you a babbling idiot for the rest of your life . You have 5 second to decide ." .Niven finished as he look directly into Kohl's eyes . Those grey eyes are filled with fear , but also with something else . Those are the eyes of someone who have seen and known things that he should not have . After 5 seconds , Kohl closed his eyes and muttered : "Please do it . Free me from all this pain and burden ."

"As you wish " Niven took out a small square box from a compartment of his armor and hold it in his left hand . He then let his Aquila force staff hover next to him and clasp his right hand tightly around Lionel Kohl's forehead .

"You won't be remembering anything about it and us after it's done ." With that , he began .

Hours later

"You could have extract what we need and and leave the rest there ? Why lie to him? " Tarkus asked as the 3 of them walk away from the ruined building .

"The knowledge is better off with us , who can protect it , than with him , who will get exploited by people who would abuse such knowledge without even understanding what they are trifling with ." Cyrus deadpanned , his hair flowed wildly in the mountain wind , forming a flowing aura around his face .

"Knowledge is power …" Niven intoned .

"…Guard it well" his 2 battle brother echoed .

And with that , they disappeared .


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot ,a really really big lot to**** roadpie for being the 1st one to review my story . To all those who read my story , please write me something in the review , it really means a great deal to a noob writer like me . **

Chapter 2:

"Ok Harry , let's get you settled in , " Mrs. Nottingham , the Matron of the orphanage gently told Harry . "Ms Sayoko !" She called out . A young , Asian looking woman with shoulder length black hair in a long black dress with an apron in front opened the door and enter . "Harry here is new , could you show him his room ? Take Nunnally with you , I think the boy could use a friend ." "Yes , Madame " Miss Sayoko answered before turning to Harry . "Come with me , Harry" .

"The orphanage is divided by age groups , the primary from 3 to 8 , secondary from 9 to 14,and tertiary from 15 to 18 . " Miss Sayoko explained to Harry as they walked down a corridor towards his supposed room . suddenly a wheelchair rolled into their path with a small girl with light brown hair on board .

"Miss Sayoko , look , I made a crane from paper . Can you teach me to make other things ? Oh , who are you , are you new here ?" The little girl on the wheelchair asked Harry upon seeing him , her purple eyes widen in surprise .

"Nunnally , this is Harry , he is new here and could use some help settling in , would you help me show him around " Miss Sayoko told the little girl with a kind smile .

"Hi , I'm Harry , I'm 6 years old , nice to meet you ." Harry said to the smiling girl .

"Hi to you too , I'm Nunnally , I'm 5 years old , can you be my friend? "

"Sure" . And with that , Harry Potter made his 1st friend ever .

Several days later :

"Looks , it's the crippled freak and her scar head friend ." Carmichael Turner jeered at the pair . Ever since his arrival at the orphanage , he and Nunnally have caught the attention of the resident playground bully . 9 years old , burly , mean and sadistic , completed with his small entourage of kids that are like-minded and similar in size , he and his buddies has been trying to intimidate Harry and Nunnally but with miss Sayoko in close proximity , they have not been succeeding , until today .

"What do you want , Turner ? " Harry asked , trying to be brave and failing .

"Just want to introduce you two to my very good friend , my fist . Oh , and don't bother yelling , it's staff meeting time ." Harry face paled . Miss Sayoko was not around . But his thought were interrupted by something blunt colliding with his face , sending him sprawling across the playing field .

"Quite responsive are you , Potter? You'll be my new punching bag then " Carmichael sneered as he swagger towards Harry lying form .

"Leave him alone you brute ! " Nunnally yelled .

"You guys shut her up , I'm going to test this new punching bag some more " Carmichael looked back at his goons , before turning back to Harry , who has managed to stand up .

"You leave my friend alone !" Harry bellowed to Carmichael's face , earning himself another punch to the gut . The other bullies , meanwhile , were closing on Nunnally and start pushing her off her wheelchair . The frail little girl was mo match for the bullies and Nunnally fell to the ground .

The bullies , having separate Nunnally from her wheelchair , advanced on her and started beating and slapping her , hoping to silence her with violence .

Eric Stammer , a particularly big and brawny friend of Carmichael , raised his ugly fist , attempting to smash it down towards Nunnally's head .

"Leave Nunnally alone! If you want to hit someone , hit me !" Yelled Harry . Just from the few day in each other's company , Harry and Nunnally have developed a close bond , like that of a brother and sister and Harry have grown protective of the frail , paraplegic girl with the kind smile and avid love for origami .

Then something happened .

The only sound Harry heard before the chaos began was a snap , then the next thing he saw was Eric Stammer on the ground , clutching his arm painfully . Standing in front of him in a fighting stance , like he appeared out of thin air was a thin boy with sandy hair wearing worn hospital pajamas .

"Where does this freak come from ?" Carmichael yelled in shock seeing his biggest goons nursing his broken arm .

The boy said nothing , turning around and crouch down to help Nunnally , completely disregard the bullies surrounding them .

"Are you alright ?" Nunnally's savior asked her .

"Oi , you don't mess with my boys and get away with it! Get him boys ! " . At Carmichael's order , all the goons start attacking the mysterious boy with their clumsy fists and kicks . Then it happened again .

What Harry was seeing is the mysterious boy vanished in to thin air infront of Nunnally , only to reappeared a second later right behind Carmichael . The goons' movements suddenly stopped and they slumped to the ground nursing various injuries . The boy turn to Harry , his expression stoic and unfeeling , then fainted .

Carmichael , seeing the little meddler is down , raised his foot and stamped down , aiming for the boy's stomach .

"No!!!" Harry yelled , reaching his hand toward his savior . The next thing the bully know , he was hanging upside down on the oak tree nearby .

"Nunnally , are you alright ?" Harry asked his friend .

"I'm fine , they just pushed me off my wheelchair but didn't have a chance to hit me .How is he ?" Nunnally replied and pointed at their unconscious savior .

"Now where does that boy run to ..." A man in a brown khaki pants and long trench coat approached and upon seeing the boy in hospital pajamas on the ground , hurried towards the children .

"I am detective Phillip Morgan , what happened here ?" The man asked Harry , the only one kid that seems lucid enough .

"These bullies harassed us , and he came to help . It's not his fault !" Harry said .

"It's ok , by the way son , can you tell me where is the office of the orphanage ?" Detective Morgan asked .

"I'll lead you there , but can you help Nunnally back to her wheelchair first ?" Replied Harry .

5 minutes later :

"Detective Morgan , It's been so long ! What brings you here today ? And who is that little boy in your arms ?" Mrs. Nottingham greeted the detective with her usual kind smile , eyeing the boy he was carrying .

"How about you children go and play somewhere so I can talk to Mrs. Nottingham ?" . Morgan turn to the children .

Harry and Nunnally seems reluctant to go , still wanting a chance to say thanks to the one that just helped them but they obeyed , nonetheless , and the two exited the room, Harry pushing Nunnally's wheelchair and head towards their dorm .

"So with the children out of the way , can you tell me now about this boy ?" Mrs. Nottingham sternly asked the police officer in front of her .

"We have just made a series of raids on various locations that are suspicious of cult activities as well as human trafficking . I've found the boys in one of such locations . He was wearing bloodstained pajamas , alone in some kind of laboratory . I could only imagined what happened to him there . The nametag of his clothes says his name is Rolo and he's 7 years old , not much else is known . I think this place is good to hide him from whoever that wants to hurt him further ." . The officer gravely told the story of how he met the boy that now lay on one of the sofa in the cozy office .

A moan caught both adults' attention as the boy , Rolo , regain consciousness .

"Rolo , are you alright ?" Morgan asked .

"Where am I ? Where is that boy and that girl ? Are they ok ?" Asked Rolo , looking around .

"Harry and Nunnally ? What happened ?" Inquired Mrs Nottingham .

"I was finding someone to ask for you when he wandered off . When I found him he was unconscious next to that boy with messy black hair and the girl with the same hair color with him while a bunch of other kid was lying around nursing various injuries ." Recounted Morgan , looking at Rolo .

"I just felt that something pulled me towards a place , when I saw those two being bullied , I don't know how , my body just act on it's own . Back in the lab they would release big rabid dogs into my room and when I woke up , they would be dead . " Rolo unemotionally supplied . "Those two , I want to see them ."

"Of course ,Rolo , you will see them eventually , now let's get you settled in . Miss Sayoko ? " . The young woman entered through the side door of the Matron's office , which is linked to hers , and having heard the boy's story from next door , looked at him with a kind face .

"Let's go Rolo , I know just the room for you ." she took the boy's hand and guide him out of the office .

During the walk , Sayoko went through the introduction to the orphanage like she did with Harry , until they reached a room in the boy dorm of the Elementary wing .

"Here's your new room , go in and say hi to your roommate ." Sayoko encourage Rolo with a smile .

"Roommate? " Rolo questioned .

"Yes , the one whom you are going to share a room with . Now , go in and meet him ." She gently pushed him inside .

The room was simple but symmetrical . On either side of the room , there is a small table in the corner , next to the window that overlook the orphanage's garden . On the opposite corner , right next to the door , stand a tall wooden wardrobe . In between them is a bed , also wooden , with colorful mattresses below a white mattress protector . On the left one sat Rolo's roommate , a thin boy with messy black hair . "He must have been reading before I came in " , thought Rolo as he eyed the book on his roommates laps . Rolo approaches and said :

"Hi , I'm your new roommate . My name is Rolo " .

And with that , Harry Potter has a second friend .

* * *

Niven was dreaming . He is standing in a conference room made of pure white marble , with a row of wooden chairs arranged in a semicircle . He counted 8 chairs and wondered who are they for . Then a voice shake him off his thought :

"They are for your brothers , Niven , let's wait a while and let them take their time to find this room . " The voice seems familiar and authoritative at the same time . Then another , more ancient this time , spoke .

"They should be here right about …. Now ." . A door suddenly appeared in one corner of this room and it opened to a large figure in power armor with a servo arm on his shoulder . Niven's eyes widen in surprise :

"Martellus ! What are you doing here ? This is my dream ! " . The techmarine , equally surprised , answered :

"By the Omnissiah , how should I know , I was in half sleep and then I was here ."

"Oi Martellus , don't block the door !" A choleric , rumbling voice bellowed .

"Avitus , You too ?" Niven exclaimed .

"Yes , all of us ." Thaddeus voice confirmed his concern .

Then the door expanded and opened up , showing six Space Marines , in full power armor . They stepped into the room cautiously , eyeing the chairs suspiciously before Gordian turned to Niven :

"I think you owe us an explanation , Brother Librarian ." The Apothecary's voice showed that he was also confused by their meeting his this dreamscape .

"I don't know anything about it . The last thing I remember was going into half-sleep after coming back from Zaltania , then I was here ." Niven explained .

"Don't worry Blood Ravens , all will be explained in due time . Now where is your last brother ?" The second voice asked .

"I'm here , but I don't know how I'm here . By the Emperor this is confusing . " A voice exclaimed . All the Blood Ravens' heads immediately turned to the origins of the voice . There in the doorway stand a person they never expected to see ever again after his near-death and subsequent internment into a Dreadnought Shell .

"Captain Thule , is that really you ?" Thaddeus asked , not believing his eyes .

**Cliffhanger ! My first ever ! **

**I will try to update as quickly as I can . Your feedback are most welcomed . I still need pairing suggestion for the Blood Ravens except Cyrus , Gordian and Thaddeus .**

**Next chapter will hold quite a lot of surprise plot element . Stay tuned and review , please .  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**OK people , thanks for your support so far , especially roadpie for his reviews . I would like to make some clarification : **

**# Rolo , Nunnally and Ms Sayoko are not mine , I took them over from Code Geass . I play around with their abilities and personalities a bit , but that's all , they are not mine , never was , never will , just like the Marines and Harry . Don't worry , their role will be quite a big one . **

**So here is chapter 3  
**

Chapter 3 :

"Thaddeus , what are you doing in my dreams ?" Thule asked , puzzled by the presence of his battle brother in his own dreamscape .

"Actually , Captain , that's what we all wanted to know ." Tarkus , ever calm and cool headed , said .

"Now that you all are here , I would like to say that it take me a damn long time to find you guys in this world as compared to the other world and I don't appreciate that ." The younger voice deadpanned .

"Who are you and why do you look for us ? ." Thule asked , on all of the Blood Ravens behalf .

"Oh , how rude of us , allow us to reveal ourselves . Oh , and do not faint , and save all the praises and brainless flattering for later , after we finish ." With that , the two figure appeared .

In the empty space in front of the 8 assembling Blood Ravens now stand two shinning figures . One is about their heights , with jet black hair that was tied to a ponytail and a round and kind face . His eyes , however , showed such wisdom and age that comes front centuries of seeing the most horrible things in the universe . He was wearing a power armor whose design was familiar to all Blood Ravens . It was a blue-white armor of a Librarian , but his right shoulder guard was a deep red of the power armor worn by battle brother of the Blood Ravens Chapter .

"You are … You are … The Great Father ! " Stuttered Tarkus .

"Great Father ? Me ? Oh come on , I don't look that old , do I ? " Was the replied .

"OK , Let's get this name and title thing out of the way . As I have told all the Marines I met throughout the multiverse , you guys can call me Azariah , just don't shorten it to Az or something that short , you guys got me ."

They all nodded dumbly at that .

"Are you guys done ?" The older figure asked , annoyed .

He was wearing a resplendent gold power armor , with a iron halo that seems like it's perpetually burning . His blonde hair are let loose and form a golden crown around his square and rugged visage . His eyes are ancient , so ancient that it have seen all things in the galaxy and probably the multiverse .

Upon seeing him , all the Blood Ravens (except Azariah ) , dropped down to their knee .

"My Emperor …"

"Oi , stand up , I remember telling you people , to keep all useless flattering for later ." The Emperor said , shaking his head .

"Yeah , listen to the Bid Daddy , stand up and take a seat , we have a lot to tell you guys !" Azariah chimed in .

When all of them are sit and stared at the two people in front of them in amazement , th Emperor spoke :

"Ok , just as Azariah here have said , you can call me Big Daddy , no more Emperor shit , although technically I'm still the Emperor , as I left a fraction of my soul on the Golden Throne in your original universe before I was gone and arrived and witness the multiverse ." The Emperor began to tell his story .

"Before you ask , the multiverse is an infinite number of parallel world that exist on the same timeline and have a separate mirror from ours , which means the Warp here is not like the Warp in our universe ."

"There , I met up with the Old Ones from the Eldar mythology , and we decided to maintain the balance of this multiverse . They commend me on my Project Primarch , we sit down and talk about it and decide that we need a new sets of Primarch for the multiverse . They will act as champions of balance and would help free their worlds from the grip of Chaos , however weak or strong that is ."

"We created the Primarch gene this time from me and the Old Ones technology and scatter it across the multiverse , letting the gene find it's recipients on it's own . We would then find them and train them up to embrace their destiny ."

"I'm not about to make the same mistake I made with my first batch of Primarchs , what happened to Horus was still painful in my mind . So this time , they will be allowed to live on their own world , as there is still no crusade for them to lead . "

"Then we face the problem of how to train them when we meet them , the Old Ones form are not stable enough to appeared in the Material world . I myself and Azariah can only reach out to dreams and visions to provide guidance , not train them in the art of waging war against Chaos ."

"The solution comes to us in the form of a dead Black Templar contingent that arrived at the multiverse after their passing . Their bodies somehow survived and can be transferred out of the common space between world that we called "The Lobby " to specific worlds ."

"We send them to train up and help the 1st Primarch I found . They report the transfer to be a success . However , they also reported changes to their bodies that resulted from the transfer ."

"What changes , My Emp .. I mean Big Daddy? " Gordian asked .

"The exact words from Brother Apothecary Ackolon are : "I afraid Brother Apollos will be a father . The girl we saved 4 weeks ago decided to thank him in a way that he refuse to comment , but judging on the look on his face during meetings , it was good ." . "

"Are you telling us that we can now have sex and procreate ? And feel good about it without Chaos' corruption ?" Gordian asked .

"Yes , that's pretty much about it ." The Emperor said .

"Why are you contacting us ? Is there a Primarch in this world ? " Cyrus asked , still adjusting to all the fact he had been told .

"Indeed there is . I made all the New Primarch genes according to old templates , each of them are a different version of their older counterparts . Some characteristics are the same while others differ drastically . The Primarch in this world , I can feel a tremendous magic and psychic power , he is the reincarnation of Magnus the Red . "

At this , all Blood Ravens' face jerk up in puzzlement .

"Before you protest , this child is innocents , he is not Magnus , you should find him and train him . And furthermore , what I did to him back then was horrible , I hoped I could avoid that mistake and make it up to him somehow . " The Emperor said , a melancholic look on his face .

"All right guys , that's quite enough for briefing . We will contact you , don't worry . I also want you guys to take an apprentice to pass on the knowledge and the Blood Ravens tradition . And you guys look a bit stressed . Get Rest , relax , go have a picnic or whatever ! A relax Space Marine is an effective Space Marine" . Azariah told them .

"And remember , don't tell him about any of this , I myself will tell him when time comes . Until then , raised him well . Good bye ." The Emperor finally said . And with that , the dream ends .

* * *

"Harry , Rolo , look at the birds , so colorful , so pretty . " Nunnally squealed , pointing at the flamingoes exhibit . It has been two weeks since Rolo's arrival at the orphanage and Mrs Nottingham has organized a trip to London Zoo for the children of the orphanage .

"They are so bright , and so loud at the same time " Added Harry , referring to the incessant squawking of the assembled flamingoes . "What do you think , Rolo ?" Nunnally asked the brunette boy who is pushing her wheelchair .

"I think they are very pretty , Nunnally ." Rolo softly said . Rolo's past two weeks are strange for him . For the first time , he felt wanted , accepted , loved . Back in the Lab , the Scientist only tested on him , inflicting pain and suffering and leave him . Others test subjects fear him , especially the animals . He guess after seeing their kind being murdered by him was enough of a deterrent not to mess with such a deadly creature . He received the same reaction even in the orphanage , other children avoid him like the plague , other staff said something about bad vibes coming out of him . Only two people are exception to this rule : Harry and Nunnally , who seems to like him the instant they met him . At first he thought that they only liked him because he saved them from those bullies . But then he realized they are also lonely and outcasts like him . Nunnally with her disabilities and Harry for sticking up for her . They look at him as a kindred spirit , one who knows loneliness like them .

"Children , we are moving to the Reptile House , keep close and check if your friends is with you . " Mrs Nottingham called out to the kid .

"Yes , Mrs Nottingham" All the children answered .

"Rolo , Nunnally , you two wants cotton candy? I'm buying ." Harry asked .

"Sure Harry , I want a pink one !" Nunnally answered . "How about you , Rolo ?"

"Yes , any color is fine ." Rolo replied .

"Ok , you two go with everyone first , I'll catch up later with the cotton candy ." Harry said before running off to the candy stall .

"I guess we should be going ." Rolo said , smiling down at Nunnally , before pushing her wheelchair after the crowd of children going towards the Reptile house .

"Thaddeus , tell me again what are we doing here ?" . Apothecary Gordian asked his companion as they passed the Gorilla Kingdom exhibit .

"We all need to go out and unwind after receiving all that information , and it's also a chance for us to really know what are the animals of Old Terra looks likes . even you have to admit that all of us looks stressed after all the overseas mission last month ." Thaddeus replied , trying to smooth his unruly blond spikes .

"But I don't like the stare that all those women are giving us " Gordian complained , glancing at a group of young mothers who are with their children at the Gorilla exhibit .

"Just keep walking and we'll be fine . Although you can't really blame them , we certainly look big , and attractive to them " . Thaddeus was right , to others , the two space marine look like giant of men even without their power armor . Thaddeus was wearing a blue T-shirt with the word **"Jumper"** in white and camouflage-print long pants . Gordian was wearing a white T-shirt with the line **"Somebody calls for the doctor ?"** in red and a pair of black bermudas . But beside their size , the two looks no different than two tourist .

"Right , with this crowd it's hard to not bump into something " . Gordian grunted out , as they walk pass a large group of children .

"Come on , we are Space Marine , we use our reflex to get out of stuff like that !" Thaddeus cheerfully replied before he felt something collide with his shin .

Looking down , the two marine saw two pair of eyes , one violet , one grey staring back up at them . The grey eyes belong to a boy in black shirt and brown bermudas , who was pushing a wheelchair . The violet eyes belong to the girl on said wheelchair , whose front wheel are now bent due to collision with Thaddeus shin .

"You were saying ? " Gordian ask the surprised Assault Marine . Before crouching down to the two children , missing the dirty look his Brother sent him .

"Child , are you alright ? " He asked the little girl .

"I'm fine , but my wheelchair …" Replied the girl sadly .

"Forgive my clumsy oaf of a brother , he just can't seems to pay attention to where he put his big foot down . Are you two siblings ?" Gordian asked .

"No , we are friends .I'm Nunnally , this is are from an orphanage ." Replied the little girl .

"I am doctor Gordian , and this is Thaddeus , the one that ruin that wheelchair of yours ." Gordian introduced himself and his brother .

" Do you need us to take you to your guardian ?" . Thaddeus crouch down and asked the two children .

"Rolo ! Nunnally !"

"Thaddeus ! Gordian !"

All four of them looked up to see their respective friends walk toward them . On one side was Harry , holding 3 sticks of cotton candy . Harry was wearing a grey shirt and an old pair of jeans that looks a bit big on him .

On the other side was Librarian Niven and Captain Thule , who was still enjoying his first few hours away from the dreadnought shell . Both wears T-shirt and baggy khaki pants . Captain Thule's shirt had **"Don't mess with the Marines "** printed across his chest and Niven's had **"Magic Man"** printed diagonally on his T-shirt .

"Thaddeus , Gordian , who are these kids ?" Thule asked , eyeing the children .

"Here are your candies . Nunnally ! What happened to your wheelchair ?" Harry asked after seeing the state the wheelchair was in .

After all are told what happened , the Marines agreed to take the kids to their guardian .

"Oh my goodness , you three ! You had us worried ! And where is your wheelchair Nunnally ? " Mrs Nottingham asked upon seeing the three children , Nunnally being piggy-backed by Rolo .

"I'm sorry ma'am , I accidentally broke her wheelchair and is willing to pay for the damage ." Thaddeus step up and take out his wallet .

"I guess it's alright , then ." Mrs Nottingham said , sternly looking at the young man in front of her .

"Thaddeus ! What is taking you so long ! " Grumbled Gordian .

"All right , all right ! I'm coming " Thaddeus said , walking towards his three waiting Brothers .

**So they met , and the Ravens are forming plans for the little ones . Can you guys guess who will be Rolo's mentor ?**

**Next chapter is quite a reflective chapter , more air time for Nunnally . **

**Please Review , write me a few encouraging words , how can I improve my stories ...etc .  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Brothers and Sisters , this is the next chapter of Battle Brother Potter . Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing (for those who did) . **

**Warning for chapter : Suggestive language .**

Chapter 4 :

5 minutes later

"Just now , did you feel the power of those kids ! " Davian Thule asked his Brothers .

"Yes , I did . One of the boy , the one with messy black hair , have an extremely large psychic reserve , unusually large for any wizard , let alone a child . He will make a very good librarian . " Niven replied .

"Then I think we have found our first apprentice ." Thule declared with a grin .

"The other two children are also quite remarkable on their own . I have never seen someone that have such a tremendous amount of latent killing intent like the other boy , Rolo ." Thaddeus mused .

"The girl , Nunnally , she herself have a strange , refreshing vibe that seems to put whatever around her happy and a great potential for healing . " Gordian added .

"I think they could be our first apprentices , but should we do something about her legs ?" . Thaddeus asked .

"Me and Martellus will figure out something " The Apothecary said , thinking .

"Look at that lizard , Rolo ! Can you see it when it blend into that rock ? " Nunnally asked , pointing at the chameleon in the glass tank in front of them .

"It's a chameleon Nunnally . They blend themselves into their surrounding by having a special cells in their skin ." Harry read out from the brochure he was holding .

"But why does it needs to do that ?" Nunnally , being curious asked .

"To hide from it's enemies , creatures that want to hurt it ." Rolo supplied .

"So what do you guys want to see next ? We only have five minutes before we have to assemble to go back to the orphanage . They say the snakes exhibit is pretty good . Do you want to go look at them with me ? ." Harry asked his friends .

"But the monitor lizard are also very nice , me and Rolo want to see them ! How about this , we each go to a different exhibit , then we tell each other about it later . What do you think , Rolo ?" Nunnally asked her friend , who was pushing her wheelchair .

"I'll go with you , Nunnally . Harry , don't worry about us , just tell us about it later ." Rolo assure Harry with a smile .

"Ok , if you say so ." Harry said before heading towards the snake exhibit .

After Harry was quite a distance away , Rolo looked down on Nunnally with his right eyebrow raised :

"Now Nunnally why did you want him to go away ? What do you have in mind that you don't want Harry to know ?" .

"I just want to talk to you about Harry's birthday next month . What do you think we should buy for his present ?" Nunnally looked up at Rolo , smiling her most adorable smile that she knows will goad him to talk about almost anything , something that most others , even Harry find difficult .

A small blush suddenly adorned the normally stoic and emotionless face of the boy as he tried to look away from the adorable face . Rolo started to think back at the first time he saw her , of how he had the sudden desire to protect the small , helpless little girl in front of him back then . "What do you have in mind ?" He asked .

"I really don't have any idea what he would like , I thought as his roommate , you would know something , right ?." Nunnally asked , expectantly .

"I think Harry loves to read , but I'm not sure about the type of book though ." Rolo tried to answer .

"So we can buy him some books , anything else ?" Nunnally asked .

"I think some new clothes would also be good , I can also thank him for sharing his clothes with me when I first came . " Rolo continued .

"That's it , we'll give him a book and some clothes . We can save some more of our allowances to ask Mrs Nottingham or Ms Sayoko to buy the gift for us . " Nunnally declared happily .

"Now let's go to the monitor lizard , or we won't have anything to tell Harry ." Rolo said , pushing the wheelchair towards the monitor lizard exhibit .

While they were watching the lizard use its tongue to catch it's prey , Nunnally asked Rolo :

"When is your birthday Rolo ? You never told us ."

"I don't remember , I don't think I have one , Nunnally ." Replied the older boy , his face puzzled .

"Then you can have the same birthday as I , mine is on the 25th of October " Nunnally chirped and looked up at Rolo , again using her gentle smile that can persuade people to listen to her .

"But Nunnally …" Rolo began to protest before he could not .

"You and Harry are my friends . Friends are supposed to share things . I can't share my clothes with you like Harry did . So let me share my birthday with you instead . That way , you can have a day to celebrate with us . " Nunnally explained , her smile faltered a bit then brighten up again .

"I … Thank you Nunnally ." Rolo said , knowing he cannot argue with that logic and the bright smile that seems to hypnotize him into accepting everything.

Harry was bored .

Somehow coming to the snakes exhibit was a huge mistake on his parts . The snakes are bored, , tired creatures that only curled up and basked themselves in the fake sunlight that emanated from the top of their glass tanks . But Harry still need to see them to describe them to Nunnally and Rolo later . At that , he began to think of his two friends . Nunnally was his first friend , the only one who seems to like him and not avoid him like the plague like other children at the orphanage . She always make him feel better with nice and kind words after he got insulted or roughed up by the bullies like Carmichael . He has come to realized that he had found a sister in Nunnally , a family to replace the one that abandoned him . Rolo , his second friends , whom he shared clothing with at his arrival at the orphanage , was aloof and mysterious . He rarely speak or show emotion and is uninterested in any activity of the orphanage . The incidents with the bullies also earned him a reputation that drives every kid away from him . Even the staff are somewhat wary of the emotionless boy . The only one that seems to crack through that shell is Nunnally , whose radiant smile somehow force him to speak , and eventually smile . Rolo seems most normal when he is pushing Nunnally's wheelchair , and Nunnally seems most comfortable and happy when the two of them speak , Rolo explaining to her the things around them . That is why one of the biggest similarities between Harry and Rolo is their fierce protectiveness of their little sister , Nunnally . Some nights , Harry was woken up by small moans of pain from his roommates bed , some other time it was Rolo who was woken up , so they know each other's nightmares and shared a silent sympathy . Rolo too , Harry thought , was becoming his family .

"_Penny for your thought , human_ ?" A strange hissing voice suddenly spoke .

Harry's head jerked up . He started to looks around for the source of the voice .

"_It's been a while since we see this kind of strange kid who think he can hear us , don't you think ?_ " Another hissing voice spoke , this one have a higher pitch than the last one .

"_But I can hear you ! Where are you ?"_ Harry said , but only a strange hissing sound came out .

"_A Speaker ? Forgive us , young lord_ . " The first voice said . Harry turned his head back to look directly in front of him and saw two large snakes looking at him , their head slightly bowed .

"_You too spoke to me ?_" Harry asked again .

"_Yes , although he started it ._ " The snake on the left said . It's shorter than the other one , and have an olive green color with a bright yellow line running form its head to its tail .

"_Hey, it's not everyday you see a speaker , show some respect !_" The other snake hissed . It was black and also have a yellow line going from its head to its tail .

Harry then looked at the small sign on their cages . "King Cobra " it said .

"_You are king cobras ?_" He asked .

"_Yessss , we are . I am Slardar , this beautiful snake here is my mate , Slithice_ . " The black one said .

"_Don't mind him , he just want mating season to come early_ ." The female snake , Slithice said , whacking the bigger snake on the head with her tail .

"_Have you been here for long ?_" Harry asked .

"_Five years for me , four for her . We knows all about almost every other snakes here . Like that grumpy one next to us "_ . Slardar pointed his tail to the cage right next to his . The sign there read "Mexican Rattlesnake" . The snake inside , a big rattlesnake , was curled up sleeping .

"_What about him ?_" Harry asked , curious .

"_He has a vile temper and can't take a joke _." Slardar replied , hissing amusedly .

"_No snake appreciate it if you say that his mother is a cowbell ?"_ . Slithice hissed , annoyed . She then smack her mate with her tail again .

"_You called his mother a cowbell ?_" Harry asked , trying not to laugh out loud in front of all the people nearby .

"_Not really , a kid asked his mom whether the Toro's mother was a cowbell , I just thought that it was hilarious ._ " Answered Slardar .

"_Are you bored being cooped up in here ?_" Harry asked both of them .

"_Well , nothing's like being free , but at least they feed us fat mice here ._ " Slardar said , his eyes far away and reminiscing .

"_I wish I could take you two with me , but I'm an orphan , I can't take care of you guys_ ."

"_It's all right , speaker , we can take care of ourselves . But it's the thought that counts matters ._" Slithice replied .

"Harry , it's time to go home !" Mrs Nottingham called from afar .

"Yes Mrs Nottingham , I'll be right there ." Harry called back to her before turning back to the two snakes .

"_It's been nice talking to you two , I can't wait to tell Rolo and Nunnally about you . By the way , my name is Harry , Harry Potter . Look , I have to go , I will try to come back whenever I could .Bye _." Harry told the two snakes , before turning and jog back to where Mrs Nottingham and the other children are . He failed to notice the snakes' eyes widen in surprise at his name .

When Harry was gone , the two snakes started talking to each other :

"_Potter ? Is that the name of the one who destroyed that evil speaker that we met all those years ago ?_ " Slithice asked her mate .

"_I think so , that boy is the one who did it . I don't know how , but it somehow allow him to understand and speak to us . Now I wish I could have asked him more about himself . _" Slardar signed , poking his head against the glass wall in regret , only to feel his head pass right through where the glass was supposed to be .

Luckily , he held back his head in time before plummeting down on the floor of London Zoo's Reptile house .

"_Slithice , it's just me , or our cage is not there anymore ?_" He turned back and asked his mate , who was slithering toward him .

"_That boy was magical , but I never expect anything like this to happen_ ." the female snake deadpanned .

"_Can we have the next mating season in the wild ? I know you always wanted to do it in a tree _." Slardar asked his mate suggestively .

"_We'll talk about it later , let's go_." Slithice snapped back as the two snakes made a beeline for the nearest exit .

**There you go , the 4th chapter . I will keep updating as fast as possible . **

**Question for you to ponder : What do the our Blood Ravens have as pastime and hobbies ?**

**Thank you all and please review .  
**


	6. Chapter 5 : Cyrus

**OK Brothers ans Sisters . Chapter 5 is up. This chapter is a bit Cyrus-centric . I hope you enjoy . A big thank you for all those who reviewed , although I would like you guys to write something more than a one-liner though . Thanks anyway , your review told me that you guys have read and enjoy my story and that means a lot .**

**Warning for the chapter : Violence , Sexual Reference .  
**

Chapter 5 :

Cyrus needed to sit down and think .

Among all the Blood Ravens in that dream meeting , he was the most affected .

All his life , as a Space Marine , he fought aliens , mutant , heretic for the sake of the Imperium and its humanity . To know that he may never come back to continue fighting , to continue to train young Space Marine initiates into full fledge battle brother is like taking away his main reason to live . While others embrace this world readily , especially Thaddeus , he always held out hope that he may one day return to the Imperium , to continue his work as a Scout sergeant and mentor . He needed a time off to sort out his thought .

Cyrus had been wandering around the alleys and streets of London aimlessly . He needed a Chaplain , to listen to him and guide him in his current crisis of faith . He was walking through a dark alley when he heard a cry : "_Expelliarmus_ " .

Cyrus , using the instinct that he had honed over centuries of war to advance slowly towards the direction of the voices , drawing out his combat knife in the process . As he passed a stack of crates , he crouched down and observed the scene in front of him .

There was a group of men , all wearing black and have their face hidden behind some kind of mask , their hands holding wooden sticks , all pointing at the figure that they surrounded . In the middle of them all , was a woman . She was wearing a turquoise robe , a pointy hat . Her hands are held up at her face's height . Looking at her like that , there was an unexplainable surge of protectiveness coursed through Cyrus's mind , there is something about that woman that prompt him to do something .

"Well , well look what we have here ? Minerva McGonagall , deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts , teachers of mudbloods and scum . " One of the masked figure said .

"Your lord's was finished , why are you still fighting for such misguided belief ?" The woman , Minerva , asked defiantly .

"Our Lord will rise again , rest assured , and when he does , your precious mudbloods will be the first one to die ." Another masked one , this time a woman , shrieked .

"But we are here today to teach you a lesson , one you will never forget . How about we started with something easy . Cruci…" . The masked man never finished his curse as a knife embedded itself into the back of his neck .

Minerva McGonagall was not having a good day .

After notifying a Muggle family of one of their child's magical ability and his admission to Hogwarts , she was heading towards a deserted place in order to apparate back to Hogsmeade when these 5 Death Eaters caught her unaware . A Disarming hex from the leading figure had her wand in their hands . After the Fall of the Dark Lord , Death Eaters Remnants such as these are getting more and more desperate and aggressive . After defiantly taunt them , Minerva was prepared for the worse , which always include tortures , mutilations , rapes and death , not always in that order though . What she did not expect to see was the lead Death Eater's throat being impaled by a knife right in front of her . She looked on dumbstruck at her savior , who was slashing at another Death Eater's wand hand with his knife , severing it . He turned around , dodging a curse sent his way by a Death Eater who had enough wit to retaliate . He looked as old as herself , tall and lean , having a grizzled face that seems like it came out of numerous wars and conflict . Minerva was jerked out of her thought by a gunshot sound . She looked up only to see a Death Eater fell down on the ground , clutching his left knee . Above him was her savior , a knife held in reverse in one hand , a smoking pistol in the other . Then she notice another Death Eater on the ground , a large gash across his chest , had his wand trained on the stranger .

"You ! Get down !" Minerva yelled , reaching for her wand in the hands of the dead Death Eater in front of her and casted a stunner at the Death Eater . Her shot went wide , but another shot from the stranger's pistol silenced the Death Eater for good . The stranger then looked back at the one he wounded , only to see him disappear with a "pop" sound . He stood there , gazing at the spot that the Death Eater should had been .

"He apparated away , you can't find him ." The woman Cyrus just saved told him .

The Scout Sergeant turned around , only to see the woman pointed her stick at him .

"After saving you , I would expect some form of gratitude , not threats ." He said calmly .

"I'm sorry , but you are a Muggle and you have seen magic , it is a serious breach of th Statute of Secrecy . I will have to modify your memory or risk exposing our world to yours ." The woman replied , hesitation evident in her voice .

"I don't think you want to do that . I just saved your life ." Cyrus deadpanned .

"You are right , I don't and I don't even know why .I got a lot in my mind these days ." Said Minerva , wondering why is she telling a stranger all this .

Cyrus observed the woman in front of him , her face although serene , had a burdened look on it . This woman , whoever she is , has a lot of worries . Then he was suddenly filled with the desire to lessen that burden .

"You want to talk about it ? Over a meal maybe ?" He asked , not really expecting an answer .

Minerva , at the same time , was overwhelmed by the need to let out all the frustration piled up inside her in front of this man . Whether that is because of the ordeal that she just had or the feeling that had been building up since moments ago towards him that cause it , she will never know .

"Sure , my name is Minerva , Minerva McGonagall .Do you have a place in mind ?" She introduced herself to her savior .

"You have a very nice name , mine is Cyrus . My place is several minutes from here . I can make us something . " Cyrus replied .

An hour later :

Cyrus watched the woman in front of him with amazements. Over a home cooked meal , they talked about themselves , their life , their work and both of them are pleasantly surprised to know that they both are teachers . He can't really explain why he told Minerva about his doubt , his crisis of faith , his loss of purpose . She in turn , told him about her weariness of teaching , her loss of confidence in her leader , who often exercise favoritism and manipulations on people who is beneficial to his "Greater Good " .

After the meal , they sat on his couch , sipping brandy and continue talking . Cyrus advise Minerva to appreciate her ideal and purpose , even if they are controlled and limited , as they give her direction forward . Minerva in turn , tell Cyrus to appreciate his leader more , and that his leader , if he is as concerned about his subordinates as he said , would not mind listen to him and provide him with guidance .

"You know Cyrus , I've been having this weird feeling when I see you ." Minerva said , her face flushed from the alcohol .

"It's the same for me I guess . There is something special about you that draws me in , prompt me to do what I did . " Cyrus replied , moving his face closer to hers .

"I haven't felt like this for a very long time that I almost forget that I can feel it . I just wanted this to last , but I …" Minerva said , only to be cut off by a pair of lips crashing into hers .

Cyrus is completely oblivious to the reason that he kissed Minerva . Somehow , he just did it . What surprise him even more was Minerva's reciprocation to his kiss . The last thought on his warrior brain is the fact that his body can now feel love . "Is this love ?" He asked himself . When he felt her tongue sliding into his , a voice in his head answered that question "Definitely ." .

The First thing Cyrus noticed when he woke up from half sleep was that he was alone . He looked over to the other side of the bed to see an empty spot and wondered if all of what happened last night was all a very vivid dream . He noticed his own nakedness and the smell in the room and squashed that thought away .

"So she is real , just as the meeting with the Emperor was real . " Cyrus mused . He was interrupted by a voice form his vox bead :

"Gordian to Cyrus , are you there ?" The deep voice of the Apothecary comes out of the vox unit , yanking Cyrus away from his thought in order to answer .

"Acknowledge Apothecary , where are you ? I was expecting you since last night ." Cyrus asked , secretly glad that they did not come last night .

"Sorry about that , but we managed to find some suitable apprentices and look up some information about them ." Gordian answered .

"Who's with you , Brother ?" Cyrus asked .

"Thaddeus , Niven and Captain Thule . We are coming over to your place . We'll arrive 10 minutes .Gordian out ." With that , the vox signal went off .

Cyrus got out of bed , pulled on a pair of khaki pants and a white wife beater . As he was changing his bed sheets , he saw a small piece of paper slipped from the blanket . He picked it up , examined it , and started reading .

It was a letter from Minerva , to him .

**Dear Cyrus .**

**Last night was probably the most amazing night of my life . For so long I wade through my life by burying myself in work , I forgot how to feel good , to let out , to think objectively . You make me feel like a woman again after so long and for that I am grateful . But we are of two different world , and although last night was the most enlightening night that I have had , I don't think we can continue this . I hope you can carry on with your life free from the burdens that you told me about . I will also carry on with my life and hope that our path will somehow cross again . **

**Minerva **

Cyrus looked at the letter , not knowing what to think . He too , think that it last night was meaningful and unique since it was the first time he felt loved by a woman , and an amazing woman at that . His thought was interrupted , again , by loud knocking on his apartment's door .

"You can come in , it's not locked . " Cyrus said and instantly regretted it . He had not cleaned up the dinning table and his room still smell of their activities last night . Although Cyrus promised Minerva and himself to be honest with his Battle Brother but letting them knowing about his first love in this world by this way is not part of the plan . But it's too late now .

Cyrus stand up from his bed and walk out to the dinning room of his apartment to see Thaddeus on his sofa , Thule and Niven occupied the two chairs on his dinning table and Gordian at the pantry , helping himself to a glass of water .

"I see you've been busy Brother , who's your visitor ?"Thaddeus asked , looking at the two wine glass on the coffee table .

"Just a friend , Thaddeus , just a friend ." Cyrus answered , hoping to placate the younger Marine .

"A female friend , tall , thin , smelled like cat " Niven added . Cyrus just looked on dumbly . There's really few things that get past the Librarian .

"And judging from the smell that is coming from your bedroom , you two did more than have dinner together ." Completed Gordian with an uncharacteristic grin on his face .

"You look like you have something to say , Brother Cyrus , we're listening ." Captain Thule said , his left eyebrow raised in question .

So Cyrus told them about his first meeting with a woman that pulled him out of his own melancholy and her advice . He also tried to answer some of Gordian's question about what happened in his bedroom after the Apothecary promised that all the questions are for clinical purpose only .

"I have to admit that what was revealed to us was hard to swallow , but it's the Emperor's order , so we've got to follow them . I think all of us is dealing with it in our own pace and our own way . It's really uncomfortable that we don't have a Chaplain here , but I'm your commander , so when you have something to say or share , approach me . " Thule said , at the end of it all .

After they are done with that , Cyrus asked :

"So , with that out of the way , what's this about you found some apprentices ?"

**That's chapter 5 for you . Hope you enjoy it . Please Review .**

**Next chapter is a very big one so I'm debating with myself whether to split it into two smaller chapters or just publish it like that . You guys will know when It's up .**

**I'm having a poll going , please come and vote as it will be closed by the time I post the third chapter from this one .  
**

**Please review , The Emperor protects .  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6 of Battle Brother Potter . Thank you all for reading so far and for those who review , a bigga thanks . Special thanks to **Shooter989 **for his query and I'm going to clarify my reasons to include some Code Geass crew here . First reason is because I'm not quite ready to create full-fledged OCs . Second reason is because I like those 3 character in Code Geass and love to see them in a different circumstances to see how things will turn out , with some modifications of course (although this reason applied more for Nunnally and Rolo than Sayoko) and finally the fact that I don't really like what happened to them in Code Geass , so I'm giving them another world to live in . I hope you are satisfied with my answer , or if you have any further query , please voice it out in the reviews or my message box . Thank you . **

**This chapter is half of a big chapter , which I have to break in half . Nevertheless , I hope you enjoy reading and reviewing .**

**Warnig for Chapter : Violence(a bit) , mentioning of act of pedophilia , OOC .  
**

Chapter 6

Harry hates going camping .

It was the annual camping trip of the orphanage that , according to Mrs Nottingham , help to expose the children to nature and the great outdoor . For Harry however , it brings back memories of his first camping trip with his family before they give him up , when Harry and Andy was just toddlers . During the trip , all the attention was given to Andy and they only feed him because Remus Lupin , Harry's godfather noticed him being hungry .

"Come to think of it , Remus was always the only one who seems to care about me . I wonder how is he doing now ." Harry thought .

He then looked behind his seat , at Rolo who was sleeping with his hand crossed , and Nunnally , who was leaning on him , also enjoying a nap . They looked so peaceful and it remind Harry that he still have them for family and that they would stick together no matter what . With Miss Sayoko staying back at the orphanage , Harry and Rolo have to take care of Nunnally again , not that the two boys minded .

The bus they are currently in driving along a curvy and bumpy road and the scenery outside is getting more and more deserted . Most of the children and the staff in the bus is either sleeping or trying to sleep as they have depart very early . Harry settled back into his seats and close his eyes , attempting to find sleep .

"Something approached from the southern road , vulnerable and ripe for the taking ." Marcus Scully addressed his gang . They have been waiting for something like this for several months , and today they are going to make their move . Their imprisoned brother will be freed and the governments will pay a hefty price for messing with them .

"We will hold the ransom for our brothers' freedom and a hefty sum for us to start anew ." Marcus continued to address the goons that formed the Leech , one of the most notorious violent crime syndicate in Great Britain , before Scotland Yard cracked down on them in a spectacular campaign , depriving them of a majority of their manpower in a series of crippling raids . But they failed to finish the Leech and their time for vengeance has come .

"I heard this is from an orphanage , Marcus . There must be some nice looking little girls there , no? I want one ." Luciano Venni asked his leader in a mock childish voice .

"I'll think about it Luciano , if you do your job well ." Marcus answered , easily hide his disgust for the Italian twisted interest . Luciano was a veteran of the Leech and an absolute brute . The fact that he likes little girls only served to increase his notoriety among the ranks . But there is no one , cop or otherwise that can take him down in melee combat , that's what make him so valuable that his sick tendencies are easily pardoned .

"All right , you're the best Marcus . Ok everyone get into positions " . Luciano bellowed and all the gangs take up their weapons and filed out of the derelict warehouse that they were having the briefings .

"To the left a bit ." Techmarine Martellus told his two battle brothers who is currently helping him installing a giant screen in the living room that used to be the command deck of the Armageddon .

"Make up your mind , Martellus , we haven't got all days . " Avitus grumbled at the Techmarine , who is installing the wiring system for the screen and directing the screen placement at the same time .

"OK , put it down . The Machine Spirits is happy there but this one is a moody one , so I don't know how long it will stay happy ." Martellus said , a hint of annoyance in his voice .

He looked up to see Avitus and Tarkus put down the big screen and turned towards him .

"Now with that done , can I get back to the kitchen ? Lunch is not going to cook itself . Unless you want to starve ." Avitus said , his voice mechanical but a large degree of annoyance is still noticeable .

"All right , all right you can go . How about you Tarkus ?" Martellus asked his other Battle Brother , who was scratching his clean-shaven head .

"I'm quite free so if you need help , I'm here . I ran out of colors so I can't work on my paintings . I hope Thaddeus and return with supplies soon ." Tarkus replied with a kind smile .

"Great . Now I will try to connect the wire . You could help me by putting this receiver on top of the screen . " Martellus pointed at a small grey cube at his feet .

"Sure , can't wait to be the first to watch TV ". Tarkus grinned .

Several minutes later :

"All right we're done . You can come down now Tarkus . " Martellus called out to his Brother when a voice comes from the entrance to the living room .

"A TV ? We can watch TV now? " Thaddeus asked upon seeing the big screen in the Deck Hall .

"Yes , but I promised Tarkus I would let him choose what to watch first ." Martellus replied . He then turn to the bald space marine , handing him the controller .

"Ok Tarkus . Your call ."

"Right , how about some news , it could provide us with prospective business , no?" Tarkus said . All nodded at that .

"Who's cooking today ?" Gordian asked .

"Avitus , he said something about ground beef and vegetable soup ." Tarkus replied .

"Sounds good , I wonder how it will taste though ." Captain Thule mused .

"Trust me captain , you don't want Avitus to be in earshot when you say that ." Cyrus said .

"Ok Brother's how about BBC ?" Tarkus asked .

"Sounds good , we'll go through how are we going to adopt those kids after lunch then ." Niven replied .

And with that , the Space Marine watch their first Television program .

Rolo was woken up by a bump in the road in which the bus is traveling . He looked down to his right to see Nunnally still sleeping soundly with her head on his shoulder . A smile crept across his normally stoic face . Whenever she is around , he feel calm , soothing and safe from himself and his past .

Suddenly the bus slow down to a halt . Rolo immediately sense something malice surrounding them all . He looked down the aisle to see the driver yelled at someone .

"Are you guys nut or what ? Why are you standing in the middle of the road like that …"

The driver never finished his question , as a gunshot silenced him , forever . After that , all hell broke loose .

The gunshot and the subsequent screaming of almost everybody jolted Harry awake . He immediately look behind him to check on his two friends . Both of them are awake and looked deathly pale , looking towards the head of the bus . Standing near the driver's seat was a man in his thirties , with long mane of brown hair and a sadistic grin on his face . He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans , in his hand is a pistol , still smoking from his shooting the driver .

"We are taking over this little bus , kiddies , behave and nobody will get hurt , much . Now who's in charge here ?" He sneered , waving his gun in front of him and at the children .

"Stop it , don't wave it like that , it's dangerous ! " Mrs Nottingham exclaimed fearfully .

"So you are in charge , woman ? Well , not anymore ." The brunette criminal said .

"Veyer , get this thing started , we wouldn't want to be late for the broadcast now , would we ? " . The brunette bellowed out to a hulking man with a clean shaven head who , after tossing the driver's body out of the bus , took his position at the steering wheel .

As the bus started moving again , Harry , Rolo and Nunnally looked out the window , and saw 4 jeeps pulls up and escort the bus .

"Rolo , Harry , I'm scared ." Nunnally whispered .

"Don't worry Nunnally , we will protect you , won't we Rolo ?" Harry whispered in return .

"That's a promise , don't worry ." Rolo replied and Harry thought he saw a red flash crossing Rolo's eyes when he said that .

Luciano Venni could not believe this could be so easy . A grin stayed on his face as he surveyed the people in the bus . Besides the old woman that obviously is the matron of this orphanage , all are children , age from 6 to 14 .As he was scanning through them , he noticed a small girl at the back of the bus who has brown hair and a pretty face that seems to smile a lot , and his grin widen . It's been a long time since Luciano had fun and he knew Marcus will not refuse the request of his trusted lieutenant . He started to imagine things that he would like to do to that little girl as the bus proceed towards the large warehouse that was used as their base .

When the bus halted to a stop , Luciano yelled out to the whole bus . Luciano grabbed the old woman at the front of the bus and point his gun at her head .

"All right kids , stand up and move to the front of the bus , slowly ." He bellowed menacingly . The children stood up and started filing towards the bus' front door , where they were grabbed by a member of the Leech and lined up in front of the warehouse . Luciano then noticed the little girl with light brown hair being carried by a boy who share her hair color , walking behind them was a thin , bespectacled boy with jet black hair .

"Oi you , put her down , she can walk on her own , no ?" He asked the three children , flashing them his grin that seems to strike fear into the hearts of adults . Strangely enough , only the girl seems to be affected as she clung more tightly to the boy who is carrying her . The two boys however , defiantly looked back at him . Somehow the pair of grey eyes from the boy who was carrying his prey unnerved him , and Luciano does not like being unnerved .

"She can't walk , she's paraplegic ." The old woman said .

"Then I will take her , you two get down there and join your friends ." Luciano sneered , hitting Mrs Nottingham with the but of his gun and pushed her to the driver , and grabbed Nunnally .

"Noooo ! Rolo , Harry , help me !" Nunnally screamed as she was slung over the shoulder of the criminal .

Harry and Rolo lunged forward at that . But a sweep kick by the man send both of them flying backward . As they tried to sit up , two brutes step forwards and restrained them , dragging them out of the bus .

"So these two got a bit of fight in them , I think they've earned themselves a spot in our broadcast . Get the two of them over to Marcus . " Luciano sneered , and the two brutes dragged Harry and Rolo into the warehouse and dumped them right under one of the big light that illuminated the otherwise dingy structure .

Rolo looked around , taking in his surrounding . They are currently in a huge warehouse , with stacks of crates arranged haphazardly all aound them and divide the place into smaller sections that is partially walled by tall stacks of boxes made from a multitude of materials , providing ample place to hide . He needs to hide and think of a way to save his friends , or to call for help . He turned to Harry and whispered , noticing their handler standing a few feet away are talking to each other :

"Harry , do you trust me ?"

"Yes , Rolo , why do you ask?"

"I will try to get away and save Nunnally , and call for help ." Rolo keep his voice low and serious .

"Can you really do it ?" Harry asked , questioning his friends sanity .

"I can do it Harry . Don't worry , I'll be back for you . You are my first friend ever . I won't leave you ."

"What can I do ?" Harry asked .

"I just need you to hold on , try to survive Harry ." Rolo replied .

"All right , but how are you going to get away ?"

"Remember our first meeting ?"

"Yes" Harry replied , remembering the time Rolo save him and Nunnally from Carmichael's gang . One moment he was in front of Nunnally , the next he was in front of Carmichael's face .

"I can do it again . Don't worry , I'll be back ." And with that , Rolo disappeared .

"Huh? Where is that second boy ? He was right here just now ! " One of the two brutes bellow when he only see Harry where they put the two boys . The both of them started to search all around that area , to no avail as Rolo was nowhere to be found .

"Don't worry , even when he got away from us , the sentries outside will pick him up and make him regret it ."The other brute , a man whose face looked like it's been carved out of wood by an incompetent sculptor , said while walking back towards Harry .

"Now we only have this boy to bring over to the broadcast , Marcus and Luciano will not be happy " The first brute scratch his head , flicking flakes of dandruff all around him .

"Well , you can't please everyone . Now let's get our star to the stage , shall we ." His partner replied as he started to pulled Harry's body towards a waiting camera , where Marcus and Luciano are waiting . The Italian have put Nunnally in front of the camera and was clearly enjoying her fearful expression and was looking at her with a predatory smirk on his face . Harry did not say anything during all of that , he was praying that Rolo somehow found help and come save them .

"Thaddeus , stop hogging the TV , let me watch my cooking program ." Avitus growled at the younger Space Marine .

"But I just sit here for 5 minutes ! It's not like you can cook like they do anyway ." Thaddeus retorted .

"Well you can try and cook breakfast tomorrow without burning anything and I may consider not starving you ." Avitus replied ,trying to yank the controller from Thaddeus' hand .

"Now , now , let's not quarrel over such things , brothers , I if think Avitus could apply those program into our own meal to make them taste better , then we should let him watch his cooking program ." Niven , ever the peacemaker , tried to placate the two .

"All right Avitus , you can watch it ." Thaddeus said , releasing the controller .

"We interrupted this broadcast to bring you breaking news . Just an hour ago , a group of criminal kidnapped a busload of children from the orphanage and have made their demand clear …." The screen suddenly shifted and what appeared was a man in his thirties , dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a black wife beaters . In his hand was an automated pistol .

"Tarkus , get everybody to the Deck Hall , there is something I think all of us need to see . " . Niven activated his vox bead and raised Tarkus .

Just thirty seconds later , all eight Space Marine were seated in the Deck Hall , paying close attention to the screen in front of them .

"We are the Leech , and we want the release of fifty of our brothers that are now staying in the prison of Scotland Yard , plus 100 million Pound as compensation for their capture as well as a 200 seats plane for our departure from this country ."

"We have kidnapped a busload of about 64 children and an old woman . For every half-hour that our request were not met , we will start to carve up one of the children . Allow me to demonstrate ." One of the man on the screen , who has long brown hair and a sadistic grin on his face dragged a boy in front of the camera and all the Space Marines' eyes widen in surprises and anger .

"Is that Harry , the boy we met at the Zoo ? " Apothecary Gordian asked .

"Yes , unfortunately " Niven replied , eyes still focus on what happened on the screen .

The Marines are even more enraged by what happened next . The man took a knife and slashed across the raven haired boy's left eyes . Blood were streaming down the boy's face

"How could they ? He is going to be our apprentice ." Thule growled .

"Not to mentioned if he is there , his two friends are most likely there also .That makes three potential apprentices of ours are at risks . We have to act ." Niven intoned .

"All of you , suits up and gear up in 5 minutes . Can you pinpoint their location Niven ?" Thule asked the Librarian .

"I can . The boy's psychic signature is bright enough to be my beacon ."

"Transportation ?"

"Don't worry captain , I can bring all of us there , we don't have time to worry about me . " Niven replied .

"Hurting children , how dare they ?" Gordian grumbled as he ran back to the Apothecarium to get ready .

5 minutes later .

"All right people , prepare for short distance warp jump ." Bellowed Niven .

"Ready ." Chorused all the Blood Ravens .

"By the Emperor , grant us passage and haste " Chanted the Librarian , and after a flash of eldritch light , they were gone from the Armageddon .

**That's the end of chapter 6 for you . Stay tuned for chapter 7 , which will have action and will end a stage in Harry and company's life . **

**Question for you to ponder : Where do you think the two snakes from the zoo go after they are free ?.**

**Have a nice day/night , wherever you are , please review and finally to all who celebrate it , HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR !  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**OK Brothers and Sisters , chapter 7 is here . I hope you all had a wonderful Chinese New Year . I know I do . **

**Huge thanks to Malcho1234 , for the only review I received for my last chapter . The lack of review is disappointing I know , but I'm already finished with this chapter so here it is . From now on , I will update when I received at least 10 reviews . I hope you guys understand how important reviews are for authors like me . And no one-liners please . **

**Here is Chapter 7 . Enjoy .  
**

Chapter 7

"Harry , Noooo!" Nunnally screamed when she saw the blade cut into Harry's left eye . Strangely enough , Harry himself does not scream , he just grabbed the left side of his face , and fell down .

"Get him out to the dismissal point and get rid of him ." The short haired blonde , who Nunnally would later know as Marcus , said .

"Noooo! You can't kill him , not Harry! . Nooo !" Nunnally keep on screaming but a slap from her captor knocked her unconscious .

"Well ,well , what a loud voice she has , I wonder if I could make her use that voice in a more , pleasant way to my ears ." Luciano Venni smirked as he carry the little girl towards a dark corner inside the warehouse . Little does he know that someone was stalking him , like a vengeful shadow , waiting to exact harsh judgments .

Rolo was following Harry's two captors to the "stage" . Upon witnessing Luciano cutting Harry's face and slapping Nunnally , his anger towards the brunette intensified and Rolo promised himself that he would make him pay dearly for whatever he had done to his friends .

"Do you think the cops will do as we ask?" A thug asked his partner .

"They have to , unless they want to see the bodies of these children hacked up and delivered to them . " His partner answered .

"Pity , I think we will still kill those brats anyway , they have seen our faces after all . "

"Don't worry , the bosses will work some….." . He never finished his sentence as he was cleaved cleanly into two by a giant figure who wield a sword that seems to glow in the night sky .

The other thug meet the same fate , but by a sword that have teeth that constantly run around its blade , making a soft grumbling sound .

"Silenced or not , a chain sword is still a chain sword , gotta thank Martellus later for this " Thaddeus commented on his weapon's performance .

"Focus , Thaddeus , we are working here ." Captain Thule chastised the younger marine .

"MArtellus , give us auspex ." Thule ordered .

"Acknowledge , Brother Captain ." was the Techmarine 's reply .

The Blood Ravens landed in a circle , where Martellus now is creating a precise scan of the whole warehouse .

"All right , Cyrus , Gordian , and Niven , you three will go and secure our targets . The rest of us will go and rescue the children , priority is to incapacitate , not to kill as there are children here . No incendiaries either . Yes , I'm looking at you Avitus ." Thuled briefed his Marines .

"I will try , Brother Captain ." Was the Devastator Sergeant 's reply .

"Good , You all know what to do , let's go . The Emperor Protects ." . And with that , they split up and headed towards the warehouse .

Nunnally woke up to her hands being tied spread-eagled to a wooden board . As her captor approached her with a knife , she felt paralyzed by fear , the lecherous look on his face is also not helping .

"Now , my sweet , you look so cute with that expression on your face . I think it's perfect , but do you know what would make it even more perfect ? " Luciano sneered , looking at the tied little girl on the wooden table , her light brown hair fall around her like an aura around her pretty face , her limbs being spread out , give her a vulnerable look that make him wet his lips in anticipation .

"I think you are way too overdressed for what I'm about to do .How about I help you with all that dress ." He snickered before cutting the front of her dress at the middle , before using his left hand to rip it apart , fully exposing Nunnally to him . Before he could do anything else however , a voice from behind him growled :

"Touch her , and you will regret it ."

Luciano turned around to see the boy who was carrying her on the bus . But something was different about the boy , gone were the grey eyes that seems melancholic and far away , his eye are now crimson red , burning furiously like a furnace that threatened to burn , consume and destroy all .

"Why , little boy , what do you think you are going to do to me ? Stand down and I might let you watch me…." . Luciano sneered , but never breaking his sentence as a fist collide with the left side of his face . As he was recovering from the punch and the shock at the speed of the boy , a kick connected with his hip , sent him flying to the right and hit the wall . Looking up , he saw the boy approached his friend , untying her and hold her in a protective embrace . The sight filled him with fury . The top killer of the Leech , Luciano Venni was being tossed around by a mere boy with freaky eyes . He stood up , taking his other knife and turn towards the two children , and charge .

Rolo's eye was blazing with fury when he saw the criminal cutting open Nunnally's dress . He did not understand what he was about to do , but he know that man is going to hurt his friend and he come forward . The taunting was the last drop of water . A right hook and a kick leave the brunette flying toward his left , hitting the wall . He then ran forward to free Nunnally . After being untied , Nunnally surged into his arms , sobbing uncontrollably . He squeezed her figure tightly , never wanting to let his friend go . Then he saw the criminal had stood up , took out another knife and was charging towards the both of them . With Nunnally in his arms , Rolo cannot moved out of the way on time , so he did the next thing that comes to his mind .

One moment Nunnally was holding on to Rolo , sobbing onto his shirt , seeking comfort in his calm heartbeat . The next moments she knew there's something wrong . His heartbeat was irregular , his body suddenly become cold . She felt a thick , sticky liquid flowing onto her hand , which are encircled around Rolo's waist . She pulled her left hand back , only to see it drenched in blood .

"Rolo , oh Rolo ! Nooo !" She whispered .

"It's okay Nunnally , I'm fine , I already promised Harry that I will save you , I'm not breaking that promise . " Rolo softly said , carrying her towards a stack of crates and put her gently down to the ground before turning back towards the criminal . Nunnally gasped when she saw Rolo's back . It was slashed deeply twice and blood was pouring out of the wounds like a small stream .

"You are still standing , boy . I think I will fix tha …" Luciano was again interrupted by a fist to his abdomen , an elbow to the right side of his face and a knee to his solar plexus , knocking the winds out of him . As he was regaining his breath , a foot collide with his head and send him flying again .

"How could he hit so fast ? I can't even see him move . " Luciano asked himself . He then noticed Nunnally sitting in a corner , watching the fight with fearful eyes . He knew the boy would do anything to protect his little girlfriend . A smirked once again crept across his face . He reached behind and whipped out a mini pistol he kept in his back pants pocket for emergency situation like this . The boy's eyes remain blazing at the sight of the gun but flared up angrily when he saw Luciano aimed for the little girl instead of himself . Three gunshots was heard and the next thing he saw was the boy , who seems like he traveled across several meters in a blink of an eye , standing in front of the the crying girl , three gunshot wound in his stomach .

Rolo felt dizzy and painful , whether from the end of the speed surge or from the gunshot wounds he had no idea . As he was falling down , he felt his hair being pulled and his body being dragged forward before a punch connected with his face , sending him falling down on the ground .

"You have disturbed my fun , boy , now you will pay for it , with your life ." Luciano looked down at his downed opponent before pointing the pistol at the boy . "You piece of filth , die ." He yelled befor pulling the trigger . But before he could do it , he heard a gun shot and lost control of his right hand . Looking at his gun wielding hand , he could only see a bloody stump in the place of his hand . Panic gripped him as he looked up to see two figure who seems to appeared out of nowhere in front of him . One wore a white armor , his hair tied into a neat ponytail , the other wore a lighter looking armor , with shoulder length blond and grey hair that flowed around his head like an aura . The smoking shotgun in the latter's hands and the axe in the former's looked like it's being restrained from doing him even more harm .

"I have seen far worse criminal than you , but that does not make vermin like you acceptable in any way . I wish I could do to you what you were about to do to her but that would cost me too much time and you are not even worth it ." The white-armored figure grumbled , before stepping forward and delivered a vicious uppercut to his jaw , knocking him backward . Luciano's last vision before he died was that of a flashing axe , then blackness .

Gordian pulled out his power axe from the criminal's head and turned back towards Cyrus and the two children . The Scout Sergeant was on one knee , examining the wounded boy . The girl was at her friend's side , sobbing uncontrollably and grasping his hand .

"No , Rolo ! Don't die ! Please ! " She cried .

"It's all right child , we will try to help him ." Cyrus reassured her , although he knows the boy was in critical condition . The sergeant , took one of Nunnally's hand , trying to calm her down . However , upon touching Cyrus' hand , Nunnally cried out even more .

"No , you are not even sure you can help him ." She sobbed .

"Stay still , child , I'm going to take out the bullets !" Gordian said , holding Rolo's head in one hand and a scalpel in the other . He then lightly thrust the scalpel into Rolo's wounds until it make a "click" sound then pulled out , revealing a bullet that was somehow stuck into the head of the scalpel . After extracting all the bullets , Gordian put the scalpel way and turned towards Cyrus .

"I need more equipment to treat him , we're moving him over to where Niven is ."

"All right , I'll notify him . Cyrus to Niven , do you copy ?" Cyrus activated his vox bead and raised the librarian , only to hear static and interferences.

"Our vox are being interfered somehow . Damn it " Cyrus swore .

"You can say that again , I wish I can somehow send him to a suspended-animation state but all I have here is Emperor's mercy ." Gordian growled frustratingly . They then notice a golden glow from behind them . The two Space Marine turned to see a wondrous sight .

There on the floor , Nunnally was hugging Rolo close , a golden glow emanating from both of them . Gordian activate his scanner and began to scan the little boy .

"Blood pressure back to normal , heart rate stabilizing , trauma to the body is lessening . Holy Golden Toilet ! She's healing him . " Exclaimed the Apothecary .

"But how ? Niven said that only Harry is a psyker . And now we have two kids with some kind of special ability here . Not that I mind though , they will make great apprentice ." Cyrus said .

"Maybe their abilities are latent and only just manifested , I don't know . We'll know when we get them to Niven " . Gordian replied .

Right that moment , the glow faded and Nunnally collapsed on Rolo's chest , exhausted .

"Now I know that looks cute and all , but we have to take them to Niven ." Cyrus said as he moved forward and picked up Nunnally and passed her over to Gordian before picking up Rolo . A large explosion surprised them and they hurried towards its source , their charges in hands .

10 minutes ago :

Harry felt he was being carried . His left eye was bleeding so much that he didn't think he was going to use it again . Suddenly he felt the thug who was carrying him stopped and a voice that he had not heard asked :

"Now is that the first one ? Awfully early are we ?"

"Yes , this kid somehow piss Luciano off and he want him to be the first one to go ." The second thug , who was not carrying Harry , responded .

"So we are not going to release the kids ?" The thug who was carrying Harry asked .

"No , that's not the plan . Well , since you guys are here , I'll tell you . We are going to kill them and put each of them into these bags over here ." The third one said , before he was interrupted by the bald one :

"Hey , aren't those rats ? Why are we putting their bodies into bags with rats inside them ?"

"Don't interrupt me , you moron ." The third voice snapped . "The rats are there to make it looks like they are still living and struggling when we leave them behind for the cops to find ." He explained , then laugh maniacally .

A cold chill ran down Harry's spine at that . "So is this how I am going to die ? How everybody is going to die ? " He thought .

"Where do you keep all your rats , Alvin ?" The second thug asked .

"They were kept right he …. HEY ! Where are all my precious rats ?" Alvin screamed .

"_Now that was filling .Don't you think so , sweetie ?_" A familiar hissing reached Harry's ear and he almost jolted in surprise .

"_Better they end up in our stomach than help those filthy humans in their despicable crime _" Slithice agreed with her mate .

"_Slithice , Slardar , is that you two ? Where are you two ._" Harry managed a weak hiss .

"_Now that explain the familiar smell our tongue have been picking up . How dare they harm a speaker!_ . " The rough hissing that belongs to Slardar told Harry that he is one angry snake .

"_Harry , we are going to show these humans not to mess with snakes and their masters_ ." Slithice said , and Harry could feel them moving in the shadow , towards his captors .

"Now whoever stole my rats are going to ….AHHHH !" Alvin's angry rant was cut short as his neck was bitten by a large olive green snake that dropped down from the ceiling .

"What the hell ! Where do they come fro… AHHHH!" The thugs who was holding on to Harry dropped him and fell backward as another snake , this one even bigger and black , dropped on him and bite his face .

"Where do these two come from ? Ah Dammit . " The second thug swore before he pulled out a machete and slashed at Slardar , successfully nicked the black snake before kicking the snake at a wooden pillar .

"_Slardar ! Nooo_ !" Slithice yelled as she throw herself at the thug , only to be sent flying back by a well-timed kick .

"I can hold my own against Luciano , nobody , nothing gets in the Leech way and live . I will enjoy skinning you two snakes , then the boy ." He bragged before looking at the boy and his eyes widen in horror .

Harry was feeling powerless , he can't save Nunnally , he can't keep his promise to Rolo , now he can't even help his two snakes friend . Then he felt it .

Power , pure eldritch current that runs through his body , reawakening his senses and empowering his limbs. Harry stood up , opened his right eye and let the current guide his movements . He saw the thug , who was about to slash at Slithice and raised his hand .

When he felt the boy's psychic signature faded , Niven thought that the boy was dead , only to squash that thought away when he felt the signature flared up again , more powerful than ever . He rushed towards its direction only to met a wondrous sight .

Standing there was Harry , the boy he and his Brothers met at the zoo , struggling to stay standing , his left arm outstretched and pinning a thug to the wall by some sort of green lightning . Warp energy seems to be oozing out of his body as he was slamming the thug into a metal container over and over again .

When Harry saw the Librarian , his mind lost the concentration required to maintain the hold on the criminal and he let go , watching a mangled and burnt heap that was once his captor hit the ground . He looked at the blue armored figure and breathed out : "Save them , please ." before losing consciousness .

Niven rushed forward when he saw the boy fainting . He was cradling the boy in his arms when a tendril of warp energy hit him full in the face , knocking him out as well .

In Harry's mindscape :

Harry woke up to a clear blue sky and a gleaming white plaza in a pristine white city with towering spires and pyramids that seems to reach out to the very sky itself . He wondered if he was dead .

"Where is this place ? It sure it beautiful enough to be heaven ." Harry asked aloud .

"I don't think so Harry , I think this is your mindscape" A familiar voice said .

Harry turned around to see one of the man he met at London Zoo approach him . But instead of the "Magic Man " T-shirt , he was wearing a blue set of armor with gold trim on knee joints and shoulder guards . In his right hand was a staff with an eagle as its headpiece .

"My mindscape ?" Asked Harry .

"Yes , as in the general visualization of your mind , which is unique for each person .Yours are very special , Harry . While most people needs time to build up their own mindscape to organize their mind to protect it from unwanted intrusions , yours was inbuilt and that is why you have no idea how to control your mindscape . "

"Who are you really ?" Asked Harry .

"I am Librarian Niven of the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter , and you are a very special child Harry ." The giant answered .

"Me ? Special ? How ?"

"You are a psyker , a being blessed with the ability to harness the power of the Warp ."

"The Warp ?"

"Yes , it is also known as magic , and you are one of the few that can gather and control it from your surrounding environment ."

"Why me ?"

"Because it is your destiny , Harry . Yours will be a great one . You have tremendous power and I will teach you to harness it ."

"Me? Tremendous power ?"

"Remember the thug you slammed against the wall ?"

"Oh my god ! Rolo , Nunnally ! I have to go and save them ."

"You can't , we are locked in your mindscape by the backlash of your release of warp energy when you hurt that scum that tried to kill you ."

"So now you are telling me that I can't go back ? That I can't help my friends ?" Exclaimed Harry .

"Actually , I have good news and bad news for you . " Niven replied .

"What?"

"Good news is the time here passed much more slowly than when you wake up . An hour here is a second outside . So we have quite a lot of time on our hands without worrying about your friends , whom I think my Battle Brothers are taking care of ."

"Time to do what ?"

"Now comes the bad news . Since this is YOUR mindscape , YOU must get us out of here . So I have to teach you to take control of your mindscape ."

"BUT I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE . LET ME OUT !." Harry yelled .

Suddenly , a pillar of light appeared right in the center of the plaza .

"Wow , that was unexpected . I think we could save the lessons for another day . "

"Is that the way out ?"

"Yes , it is . I have to tell you one thing though . Your body was overtaxed by that significant release of warp energy so you will still be unconscious when we are out of here . Don't worry about your friends , I have a feeling that they are safe ." With that , Niven grabbed Harry and made a beeline towards the pillar of light and disappeared from the white city .

The first thing Niven saw when he opened his eyes are the snakes .

Somehow , the two snakes that helped Harry by attacking and killing two of his captors have recovered and was looking at him threateningly .

"Hey you two , calm down , I'm not sure if you understand this but I'm here to help him .I'm bringing him over to my Brothers so that they can treat him ." Niven told the snakes while slowly standing up , carrying Harry gently in his arms .

"_What do you think , honey ?_" Slardar asked his mate .

"_He seems sincere enough , let's keep an eye on him , if he does anything funny to our speaker …_" .Came the female snake reply .

"_He'll regret it ._" Completed the big black snake .

They then backed away and followed the Librarian as he hurried toward the center of the warehouse , the little boy in tow .

Several seconds before that :

"Now that's a lot of them ." Thaddeus commented as he saw the concentration of goons and thugs at the center of the warehouse . They are not arranged in any defensive formation at all , but their sheer number and firepower would prove daunting to any rescue efforts , not to mention they could always use the children as shields in case of a stand off .

"That's why we need some kind of distraction to pulled some of their force away ." Thule said , unsheathing his power sword and nodding towards Avitus . "Avitus , would you be kind enough to provide such distractions ?"

"With pleasure Captain , still incapacitate only ?" Avitus asked , a smirk creeping across his face .

"No , use incendiaries . Thaddeus , Martellus , give him your frag grenades . " Responded Thule . Thaddeus and Martellus unclipped the frag grenades belt from their waist and handed them over to Avitus . With a nod , the Devastator Marine disappeared behind a stack of crates .

Avitus sprinted towards a supporting beam that was close to the entrance to the warehouse , heavy bolter in hand . For someone his size , the Space Marine's step are surprisingly light and quiet . Crouching behind a large metal crate , he took out a frag grenade from his belt , set its fuse , then take one of the two belts of grenades and looked up behind the crate to see an approaching patrol . Grinning , Avitus lobbed both the grenade and belt of grenades towards the unsuspecting patrol .

The explosion turned the incoming group of criminal into pincushions with a hail of fragments from the grenades as well as the surrounding destroyed boxes . Mere seconds later , additional thugs appeared and Avitus rewarded them with another hail , but this time with his heavy bolter . Mass reactive rounds exploded and rip apart limbs from torsos , putting holes in chests , stomachs and groins . Avitus looked like an angel of doom , letting loose volley after volley of shots at the approaching thugs .

When the explosion went off , Thule knew he had the right marine for the job . Avitus is a master of carnage , able to create massive destruction from almost anything . With a portion of the thugs rushing towards the source of the commotion , the number of thugs left to guard the hostages was significantly reduced and was now concentrating into groups , making them easier to be targeted .

Seizing the opportunity , Davian Thule called out : "Space Marine , Advance !" and charged towards the nearest group of thugs from his cover , power sword flashing and bolt pistol blazing , taking out two thugs at the same time by pummeling the face of one after cutting his left leg and blasting apart the right shoulder of another . The group of thug scattered in fear , and was easily downed by Tarkus and Martellus with their bolter fire .

Thule felt a whole cartridge bounced off harmlessly from the back of his armor and turned , seeing one criminal turning his gun to one of the hostage , a thin , scared looking little girl with long , braided hair . The criminal was getting desperate and was using the child as meat shield . Before he could do anything more however , he was crushed , literally , by a descending red angel , who continue to jump in front of a group of criminal who was taking aim at the group of hostage . He took out a cross-shaped shield from his back and held it in front of himself and the children . The subsequent volley from the Leech never reached their intended targets . Bullets seems to be sucked towards the cross-shaped shield and the warrior who was holding it , sparing the children .

"Wow , it worked . Must thank Martellus later ." Thought Thaddeus , silently thanking the Techmarine for the modification to his storm shield , making it into what Martellus called the "Vortex Shield" , which will attract most metallic projectile in a 50 meters radius .

"What the … Where do these monsters came fro ….. AHHHHHH!" The thug never finished his sentence as a bolter round from Tarkus was imbedded in his stomach , knocking him back and out cold .

Thule notice one of the Thug was being escorted by two others away from the chaos . "Must be the leader , running away when your force is fighting is not becoming of one ." Mused Thule before letting loose a volley , hitting the kneecaps of all three of them before resuming his dance through the carnage , incapacitating all that dare stand in his ways .

"Captain Thule , this is Niven , target secured ." Came a familiar voice from Thule's vox bead .

"Captain Thule , this is Gordian , target secured ." The Apothecary's voice came up and Thule smiled , "Almost done ."

"Martellus , call the police , let them clean up this mess . We're retreating ." Thule barked out to the Techmarine .

"About time , I was getting bored ." Chimed Thaddeus , clearly disappointed by the feeble resistance put up by the Leech .

"Well , I can't really disagree with that ." Tarkus ruefully added .

"The police will be here in approximately 7 minutes , we should go ." Reported Martellus .

"Then we have to go and prevent Avitus from having too much fun ." Thule said , jabbing his thumb towards the directions of loud gunfire and profanities .

"Yeah , we'll do it." Tarkus replied .

Upon arriving at Avitus' position , they were met with a horrific sight . Bodies lies everywhere , broken , mangled , full of holes and punctures . In the middle of it all was Avitus , standing like a Doom Bringer , smoke billowing out of his heavy bolter and a satisfying smirk on his face .

"You done there Avitus ?" Thule asked .

"Sure , I feel good ." Came the reply .

"Niven , Gordian and Cyrus have secured their targets , we're going back to the Armageddon ." Thule said as he saw the three mentioned Marine came into view , their charges in arms .

"Niven , I'll hold the boy , set up the Psychic Eraser ."Thule told the Librarian .

"Acknowledge Captain" Replied Niven before handing Harry over to his Captain and took out a thick metallic disk and set in on the ground .

"Everyone here will forget what happened in the last 15 minutes and everything about these three children ."

"All right , now get us out of here ."

"Will do."

The marine then stand in a circle , again . This time , there were no chants , and they are back at their base .

**There , chapter 7 for you . Explosive Space Marine action as promised . Hope you like that .**

**Next chapter will be the closing of the first stage of Harry and company's life . After that will be a break before the next chapter comes out . I will update , but it will not be a Story chapter , but it will be related to the story . So keep reading and reviewing . Remember : 10 Reviews , not that hard right ? **

**Question for you to ponder :The Blood Ravens are mercenaries , what do you think they do with their income ?**

**Have a nice day .  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello again , Brothers and Sisters . This is the 8th chapter . Big thanks to all those who reviewed and attempt the questions . I think it help you to be interested in the story . Next chapter will be published when my total review count hit 25 , so keep reviewing . **

**Warning for chapter : OOC , some violence .  
**

Chapter 8:

"So how's the situation with the kids ?" Sergeant Cyrus asked , concern evident in his voice .

"Stabilized , but the experienced have taxed their body greatly . It would take time for them to heal , even with the Laramans Cells I injected into them . Poor kids , having to experienced such things , especially the girl . That piece of orkshit was going to rape her ! I should have done more than cleaving his face apart with my power axe !" A higher male voice responded , clearly upset .

"Where are the others ? I haven't seen them since we got back ." The first voice , aged and raspy asked .

"After mission routine . Thaddeus is practicing in the training hall . Tarkus is working on his new painting . Avitus is in the kitchen cooking . Martellus was down in the armory , checking our weapons ."The second voice replied .

"Captain Thule and Niven ?"

"Meditating in the Deck Hall .They said not to disturb them ."

"I see , I'm going to the shooting range , see you later then Gordian ."

"Sure , now I must get back to the kids . See you later Cyrus ."

As Cyrus was walking out of the Apothecarium , he can't help but spare a looks towards the outermost bed , where a brunette boy was lying on . There was something about that boy who reminded the Scout Sergeant of himself centuries ago when he was just a street urchin on his home world , before he was found by the Blood Ravens and pass his Blood Trial to become a Space Marine Initiate . The fact that the boy's ability is speed-related fit perfectly to Cyrus' way of fighting . A smile crept across Cyrus' old face . "The boy would make a perfect apprentice " The Scout Sergeant mused , as he was walking towards the shooting range .

* * *

The White Marble Room was not different from the last time they were here . Now there is only two instead of eight seats . Besides that , the room remain Spartan and austere .

The two Marine took their seats and wait . Suddenly a pillar of light appeared and a figure in golden armor stepped out of it . The Emperor of Mankind had a much happier face with a broad grin as he stepped towards the two Marines , who were standing up to greet him .

"Great work all of you , that was some wonderful rescue operation . I'm so proud of my Space Marine . Azariah send his congratulation . He is running some errands for me and the Old Ones so he can't be here today ." The Emperor said jovially , patting Thule and Niven on the back .

"Thank you , Big Dad , but it's just a rescue operation . And we did it because our apprentice-to-be were being threatened ." Replied Niven , Thule just nodded in agreement .

"You have no idea who you eight rescue today ?." The Emperor asked . When Thule dumbly looked back at him and Niven had a thoughtful look on his face , the Emperor sigh and said : "I guess I have to explain to you two of the trouble you two have saved me from .Sit down , this will take some time ."

When the two Space Marine have sit down , the Emperor then asked : "Niven , you are the one who went into the boy's mindscape , could you describe the place for me ?."

"His mindscape have an inbuilt structure , it took the form of a gleaming white city with a wide marble plaza and tall spires and pyramids under a clear blue sky in the middle of a white-sand desert . " Replied Niven , describing Harry's mindscape as precisely as he could remember .

"That plaza , has a great fountain with large statues of some kind of avian animal and the pyramids have gold trimming on its edges , am I correct Niven ?" The Emperor then asked .

"Yes , but how did you …" Then realization hit him like a power fist .

"It was the Central Plaza on Prospero , where Magnus the Red fell down from the sky . The city was the Capital of Prospero , where Magnus grew up before I found him ."The Emperor said , a hint of sadness in his voice .

"But how ?"Thule asked .

"I made the new Primarch Genes based on the my original Project Primarch , to create heroes , to protect the balance of the multiverse and its worlds . Each new Primarch will retain some aspects of their predecessors . Like Harry and the immense psychic and sorcery talent the he and Magnus shared . I had another Primarch whose temper was comparable to Angron himself and another who share Alpharius' cunning and strategic brilliance ." The Emperor explained .

"Harry is the reincarnation of Magnus the Red ?" Asked Thule .

"Yes , and his Primarch Genes has manifested , and really early too." Replied the Emperor , sounding really happy about it .

"I'm not sure I understand why is it better if it manifested early." Thule asked , a puzzling look on his face .

"It's quite simple actually , the tremendous power that comes with the Primarch Genes , when manifested earlier in a Primarch's life , would have a steady pace of development and growth , which makes it easier for him to learn to control it . That is where you guys come in . " The Emperor explained .

"Since you have found the Primarch in your world , your next mission is to train him up to face his destiny as one of the Heroes of the Multiverse . He is unique in his own way that he is a psyker . Every new Primarch up to now is special , I have a Demon child , a Geass bearer , an Ultimate Coordinator ,a Jinchuriki and now a Psyker . It's quite a collection don't you think ? " The Emperor continued .

"Now I have a few things to say about my Primarchs . In the original Project Primarch , I was trying to make mighty Generals and Warrior for the Great Crusade . I created special beings of power and intellect . But I made a mistake , a great one . I ignored the most powerful , messy , inspiring factor that define their humanity , Love . Yes , I created Primarchs that are respected , revered , feared , hated but not understood , not loved . They can't love and can't understand love and that is their downfall . Without love , there is no anchor to save you from the madness of war and destruction . "

"The Primarch Genes that I have scattered into the multiverse have one very special feature . I called it the Soul Mate Seeker . It become active when the Gene manifest and cause the Primarch to know it when he found his Soul mate , who is his true love and hold a portion of his power . This is the main difference between the New Primarch and the original ones , the New ones can love and be loved . The Old Ones believe that it was the most powerful emotion since it give birth to the Chaos Four : Rage , Pleasure , Hope and Despair .That is why my first directive to you is to give him a family , where he can be loved . You will raise him to be caring , to be benevolent , but ruthless and decisive when need be . The apprentices that you will take will be his lieutenants , his helpers and above all , his friends . You already have two , they will be his brother and sister . He will find friends that will help him to face his destiny , and you will train them up to be the advisors of their Primarch , Harry ."

"So far any question ?" The Emperor asked .

"Yes , actually , do we tell him about his destiny ?"Asked Niven .

"No ,I myself will tell him when the time is right . Next question ." The Emperor answered .

Niven raised his hand again and said : "When I was in his mindscape , there was supposed to be only me and him there but I felt another presence which is full of evil and malice lurking somewhere in his mind , hiding amongst the spire . I think we should do something about that or it could fester to be a moral threat " .

"Oh that , is a soul fragment , it happen when a magic practitioner split his soul by an act of extreme evil . What do you know about Harry's past , Niven ?"

"He was abandoned by his parents in favor of his twin brother who is suppose to be the vanquisher of some dark wizard ." Niven replied .

"The problem is , it was Harry , not that boy who did the vanquishing and the soul fragment in his body is the proof of that ."The Emperor explained .

"Right , so what do you suggest we do about it ?"

"You will have to purge it from his mind . Let him be there when you do it . It's his mind , he has to know ."

"Understood"

"Any other questions ?"

"Yes , about the apprentices , how do we actually train them up to be like us Space Marine ?" Thule asked .

Suddenly another pillar of light appeared and Apothecary Gordian stumbled into the room .

"Just the person I need to give out the next piece of directive to . "The Emperor said .

"Oh , I guess I was more tired than I thought I was . Good day , Big Dad ."Gordian greeted .

"I was just about to talk about changes to your gene-seeds . You need to listen to this , save these two from explaining it again . Take a seat ." The Emperor pointed at a chair that seems to materialized out of thin air .

After Gordian have sat down , the Emperor continued .

"For those children , I and the Old One had modified your gene-seed when you all arrived at this world . It can now be given to girls as well as boys . After being implanted into a new body , it will begin transforming the body into that of a Space Marine , growing all the additional organs and glands . It will take five years for the transformation to complete and for them to be ready for real Space Marine training . "

"Even the girl ?" Gordian asked .

"Yes , and you have a way to fix her leg , right?" The Emperor replied .

"Yes , but it will take time , about two or three weeks , for her legs to fully healed and for her to practice walking again . "

"What about Harry's psychic talents ?" Niven asked

"He must learn to control it as soon as possible , Niven and it falls to you to teach him to harness that tremendous power and do great things with it . Don't Blood Ravens pride themselves in having the best Librarians in the Imperium ?" The Emperor answered .

"We do . All right , I'll do it . " Niven replied obviously proud of the compliment .

"Good , see you next time then ." And with that , the three Marine woke up .

* * *

"So we've found our Primarch and now we have to train him up ?." Tarkus asked , rubbing his bald head . All of the Blood Ravens except Gordian and Niven are in the Deck Hall , receiving update from Captain Thule about the second meeting with the Emperor .

"Yes , Tarkus . More than that , we have to give him a family , teach him to love and care , which we ourselves have only just learned . " Thule replied .

"But none of us really know how to take care of kids their age !." Avitus exclaimed .

"We can learn . It's not easy , that's for sure , but the future of the this world and of the multiverse depends on this ." Said Thule

"And there is also the matter of who take which kid as apprentice . " Thaddeus added in .

"Yes , since Harry is our Primarch in training , he will be our common apprentice , but he will be under me mostly for leadership training . Cyrus have already talked to me about having Rolo train under him . About Nunnally , her healing ability will be best developed under Gordian's tutelage . Having said that , each of us will teach them something to know them and to let them know us .Are we clear ?" Thule explained .

"Yes , Captain Thule ."

"But will they accompany us on mission ? We will need more mission if we are going to feed and care for them ." Asked Techmarine Martellus .

"When the transformation is complete and their ability is equal that of a senior initiates for Rolo and Nunnally and Rolo and a lexicanium for Harry , then yes . It will give them experience and the knowledge to fix this world and to face the challenges of the multiverse ." Answered Thule .

Just then , everyone's heard a voice coming out of their vox bead : "This is Gordian , they have awaken , come to the Apothecarium for introduction ."

"Well that was fast , I wonder if we made a good first impression on them ." Commented Thaddeus as he moved toward the door .

* * *

Several minutes ago :

Harry's mindscape was the same as last time Niven as there . The towering white spires and pyramids are still there ,acting like watch towers that keeps Harry's mind safe . Harry was sitting at the edge of the center fountain in the plaza . His head perked up when he saw the Librarian walking towards him .

"Niven ? Is that you ?" The raven-haired boy asked , anxiety filled his voice .

"Yes , it's me Harry . Good to see you again . We have much to discuss .You look like you want to ask me something .Go ahead and ask ." Niven replied .

"Why am I here again ?"Harry asked .

"Your body is healing from the ordeals it has suffered and your consciousness will be present in your mindscape , which is here ."

"How can you get into my mind ?"

"I am a Librarian , I can delve into the minds of people , reading them and sometime modifying them . Don't worry , I will teach you that sometimes ."

"I am also a Librarian ? But my parents were wizards . Is there a difference ?"

"A very good question Harry . Now let me explain : I already told you about the Warp , or Magic as you would know it , right ?"

Harry just nodded at that .

"Now there are various ways to manipulate the Warp . In my research of wizards and witches , they have a magical core which is the focus of all their magical power . It will grow over time and can be exhausted by excessive usage . Psykers like us however , beside our own magical core , we have something extra called the psychic core , which have two main function : one is to give us a strong mind that can influence others . The other function is to give psykers like us the ability to draw magic from our surroundings as well as our own core , lessening the pressure on the cores and giving us way more power than that of normal witches and wizards . A clear proof of this is that we don't need focus items like wands or staffs to project our power . Name me a magical action that you know , Harry ."

"Making fire . I saw it every time they light up the fire place with their wands ."

"All right , I see . Now look ." Niven then raised his hands and aimed it at the nearest marble pillar and a fireball was launched from his hand. The pillar was vaporized only to reformed itself almost instantly . Harry just gaped at the destructive power of the fireball

"Wow , that's wand-less ." The boy exclaimed .

"Yes , I'll teach you about that , but that's not the only thing that I'm here for .Harry , do you feel any other presence here beside me ?"

"I think I feel someone earlier but the presence feels cold and wrong somehow , and I only know he is here , but not where .Why do you ask ?"

"Because he is very bad for your mind Harry , we will have to get rid of him .Since he's in your mind , I need you to allow me to do anything as well as to be there when I get rid of this … taint ."

"Sure , I'll go with you . I wonder if this is the thing that give me nightmares ."

"Nightmares ?" Niven asked .

"Yes , about my mother's screaming and a jet of green light . It is Rolo who usually wake me up from those nightmares ."

"I understand Harry . I hope this will take away your nightmares too .Now I need you to concentrate on your bad emotions like sadness ,fear , despair ." Niven told Harry .

"Why ?" Harry asked .

"Such emotions will act as bait to lure that malignant being out so I can destroy it ."Answered the Librarian .

"Ok". Harry closed his eyes and remember the sad occasions of his life . He remember the picnic when he was 3 , when he was ignored until he was almost starved . His 4th birthday , when his only present came from Remus . He remember the day when his father left him in the office of the orphanage . Little does he know that in his mindscape , such memories are projected outwards and Niven was able to witness them .

Seeing the tears that was running down on Harry's face , the Librarian could not help but wonder : "They looks exactly the same , they are both their child , how could they treat them so differently from each others ."

Then he felt it .

The presence , dark , malignant , evil appeared . It was a man who looks like anything but human . A dark cloak covers a skinny and emaciated body . A face that not even his mother could love , with slitted nose and crimson red eyes , making him looks like a very round-headed snake . Harry's mindscape also changed . Gone were the clear blue sky , in it's place was an overcast sky signaling the coming of a storm .

"Ah , such despair , so rich and empowering , it won't be long until I gather enough to attempt to possess the brat . Wait a minute , who are you ?" The figure asked upon seeing the armored form of the Librarian .

"I am your doom , worthless piece of scum .Harry , open your eyes , you need to see this ." Niven ordered .

"I asked you who are you ? And what is the brat doing here ?" The dark figure asked , anger evident in his voice .

"He's here because this is his mind , and you have no business here . I am here to destroy you ." Niven said matter-of-factly .

At that the dark figure laughed : "Destroy me ? You ? Don't make me laugh ! I am Dark Lord Voldemort , I am immortal ! How the brat here manage to destroy me I would never know . But while I'm here , I'm going to slowly feed on his negative emotion to regain strength to be able to possess him . Then I will revive my original self and we will rule the wizarding world ." The snake-like figure laugh was cold and high-pitched .

"That's not going to happen , Voldawort !"Niven growled .

"It's Voldemort , you imbecile ." Voldemort hissed , losing patient .

"Wait , you said I was the one who destroyed you , not Andy ?"

"Yes , it's you , but your parents and that old fool Dumbledore seems to be too stupid to realize it , choosing the pathetic half blood that is your twin brother instead of the real one , giving you a lot of loneliness , grief and sadness in the process , which fed me and allow me to recover from such an ordeal . "

"Alright , would you be so kind to explain to us what are you really , I can assure a nice and quick expulsion from Harry's body ." Niven said , clenching his fist tightly , which cause purplish psychic energy to coil around his hands .

"Oh really ? If I don't then … AAAAAGH !" Voldemort was interrupted by a white stream of lightning hitting his body , lifting him up and flinging him towards a white pillar .

"If you are not cooperating , then I will ensure you will get a lot of that before you are out of here ." Niven calmly said before pinning Voldemort against a nearby wall .

"Damn you , release me right this mome …. AAAAAGHH" Voldemort was rewarded with another jet of lightning that cause every fiber of his being to scream out in pain .

"All right , all right I'll tell you , just stop it ! I can't stand the pain anymore !"Yelled Voldemort .

"All right , I'll stop the shock , but you are staying right there . Now start talking ." Ordered Niven , his right hand still pinning Voldemort on the wall .

"I am a soul fragment of the real Voldemort , and the brat here is a hocrux , which is the vessel of soul fragments like me . I created these to anchor my soul to this world , so that if I somehow get killed , my whole soul could not be obliterated and I could have a chance to come back . "

"How do you created these hocruxes ?" Niven asked .

"By killing people a Dark wizard could split his soul into two . And I could seal that piece of my soul into an object . "

"What about me ?" Harry asked .

"You ? I was intended to created another two Hocrux using your and your brother's death but when I tried to kill you , something happened , killing me and break my already split soul into even smaller pieces . One of those pieces , which is me , latched on to you ,unintentionally making you a hocrux ."

"So if we get rid of you , Harry would cease to be a hocrux ?" Asked the Librarian .

"Yes … I mean No … I mean …. AGGGHHHH"

"It's ok , I get the idea . It has been a very entertaining and educational talk , but I afraid it must come to an end . " Niven said , a smirk on his face .

"No , I can cooperate , I can help him , I can AGGHHHH" . Another jet of lightning hit Voldemort , interrupting him .

"Harry , can you close your eyes ? What I am about to do to him is not suitable for your eyes . And can you also try to think of positive emotions and memories while you are at it . I will tell you when I'm done ." Niven turned to Harry , his old blue eyes bore into Harry's emerald ones , as if pleading .

"Sure " Came the curt reply before Harry closed his eyes . He tried to think of something happy , but the memories of his old life kept flashing up . Then he heard the voices . They are the two voices that he knows well , one female , jubilant and caring and one male awkward but full of sympathy .

"We care about you , Harry " Nunnally's voice called out to him .

"You are our friend , Harry " Rolo's voice added in .

Then another two voices joined them . These voice are like two sets of hissing sounds .

"_You are not alone , Harry._" Slithice voice seems to sooth his mind .

"_Yesss , you freed us so we are now bound to you , be your servant , your friends _" Slardar added in .

Then , happier memories appeared . Harry saw himself playing with Nunnally and Rolo . their trip to the zoo , him sharing his cotton candy with Nunnally , Rolo teaching him how to fight , and talking to the two King Cobras . A smile slowly appeared on the boy's face .

Meanwhile :

"I'll keep my words , your expulsion would be quick and It will not hurt ….much ." The Librarian said , bringing his right hand to bear , filling the area with psychic energy .

"NOO , PLEASE . I'LL VANISH ." Pleaded the soul fragment .

"Such is the fate of those who exist and thrive from suffering . In the name of the Emperor and my Primarch , I banish you from this mind . " Niven shouted , the psychic coil in his right hand lashed out and slowly consume Voldemorts soul fragment .

When the soul fragment was gone , the sky turned back to its normal shade of blue and tranquility returned .

"You can open your eyes now Harry ." Niven turned to the boy again .

Harry opened his eyes , seeing his mindscape has returned to normal , then turned and looked at Niven .

"Thank you , Niven ."

"It is my pleasure and honor to help you ?" The librarian relied , smiling broadly .

"But if what he said is true then I am the Boy-who-Lived , not my brother ." Harry said , sadness evident in his voice .

"Harry that 's …" Niven tried to comforted the boy but was interrupted by a question .

"Why are you so good to me Niven ? Is it because you know I am the real Boy-who-Live ?" Harry asked , tear threatening to come out of his eyes .

The Librarian got down to his knee and put his big hand on Harry's shoulder .

"That was very careful of you , Harry . But no , you are you , Harry , and you are special in your own unique way , with or without that title .Come to think of it , what kind of title is that anyway ? Your destiny will be greater than that , with your power , you can do more good than vanquishing that sorry excuse of a Dark Lord , and I and my Brothers , we are going to teach you so that you achieve your own greatness ."

"Really ?"

"Yes , and by the way , you have some very interesting non-human friends ." Niven told the boy , a smirk on his face .

"Non-human ? Oh , the snakes ! How is Slardar and Slithice ?"

"They refuse to left you with me alone so when we took you from the warehouse , I let them squeeze themselves into my armor and hope that they didn't bite . They didn't so I left them in Avitus' garden ."

"Who's Avitus ?"Harry asked .

"One of my Brother , he's a grumpy , mean-spirited idiot . But he got a green thumb and a real talent in the kitchen . I'll introduce him to you later " Niven answered before he felt a force trying to pull him upward .

"Looks like it's time for you to wake up , Harry . Your mindscape is trying to push me out" .

"Yeah , I feel it too . See you outside Niven " Harry called out to the disappearing form of the Librarian . And with that ,both of them woke up .

* * *

The first thing that Rolo felt when he came to was Nunnally's presence . Seeing her on the bed next to him , he felt relief washed over him . Then he remember what happened and sit up abruptly . He was shot , three times in the stomach . Rolo reached down but found no wound . His stomach and abdominal area were fine , without even a scar . The brunette boy was starting to think that it was all a dream when a voice from the doorway took him by surprise .

"I see that you are awake , young one ."

Rolo immediately jumped out of bed and assume a fighting stance before look at the owner of the voice . It belongs to a tall man wearing a suit of red armor . He was leaning on the wall next to the door into the room . He looks grizzled and old , with various scars on his face with an eye patch over his left eye .

"Nice stance ,but I means you no harm . " The man said .

"What happened ? Where am I ?Who are you ? " Rolo asked .

"This is the Apothecarium , or sick bay , of the Armageddon , our base of operation ." The old man said , a hint of pride in his voice .

"You were badly wounded and we almost give up hope for you but your little friend over there heal you using some sort of special power that I don't think she know she has . "The man continued .

"Nunnally healed me ?" Rolo asked , incredulously .

"Yes , she touch your wounds and her hands glowed , healing you with the golden light emanating from her hands , saving your life . "

"I went to save her , but ended up being saved by her , how embarrassing !" Rolo mumbled out .

"You will find out that in life , that happens a lot . As for your last question , I am Sergeant Cyrus , Scout Sergeant of the Space Marine Chapter ." Cyrus was then interrupted by a small voice that called out .

"Rolo , is that you ?" Nunnally asked as her eyes fluttered open .

Rolo then leaped over his bed to reach her side . They then hold each other's hand tightly to ensure that this is not a dream .

"Thank you Nunnally , for healing me ." Rolo said , smiling at his friend.

"At that time I just want to do something for you , to thank you for coming to save me ." Nunnally said , a sob threatened to come out .

"Don't cry Nunnally" Rolo pleaded , hugging her tight. Suddenly Nunnally exclaimed .

"Rolo , I can feel my leg ! "

"What ? But I thought …"

"But I still can't move them ." Nunnally remarked , then a voice from the door interrupted them .

"Don't worry , you will eventually be able to use them again . Healing an affliction like that always take some times , but it can be done ." The voice belongs to the man in white armor that Nunnally remembered coming to their rescue . This face is round and kind with several small scars along his jaws and cheeks .

"I am Gordian , and since we are going to adopt you , it's always appropriate to have an introduction of everybody ."The white-armor figure cheerfully said .

"Adopt us ? What about Harry ?" Nunnally asked .

"Don't worry , I'll stay with you guys " Said boy familiar voice surprised both brunettes as Harry and another figure , this one in blue armor seems to appeared by their beds out of thin air .

"NIVEN ! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU , NO TELEPORTING IN THE APOTHECARIUM! . " Gordian bellowed , visibly irritated .

"Oops , sorry . I thought you guys haven't come here yet " The Librarian said sheepishly.

"Calm down Gordian , and look up 30 degree ." A stern voice commanded and Gordian look up and immediately shut up . The three kids also looked up before bursting out laughing . In front of the Apothecary , fastened to the wall was a silver plaque that said "No yelling in the Apothecarium ." .

The stern voice continued .

"Now with everyone here . It's time to introduce ourselves . My name is Davian Thule and this motley crew over here is the Blood Ravens , my brothers and we are going to be your new family ."

And with that , the three children find a new home .

**Now that's a lengthy chapter . The first stage of their life has officially ended . The next stage is going to be a much more action-packed and romantic than this one . **

**Next chapter will be a short interlude of short drabbles , not a definite story chapter .**

**Remember , when my review count hit 25 , the next chapter will come up .**

**Question for you to ponder : 1- Can you guess who are the other Primarch that the Emperor found ? (this one is a giveaway) And from whom they are created ?**

** 2-Do you think I should write stories for them also ?**

**That's it , please review and enjoy my story . Have a nice day , wherever you are .  
**


	10. Interlude 1

**After waiting , and waiting , and more waiting , the 25th review never came and I started thinking maybe I'm expecting a little too much from my readers . Quite a lot of Favorite Story alert , but not as much review . No matter , the chapter I'm giving you is an interlude to the story . The next story chapter will be up when I received 10 more reviews , more than that would be greatly appreciated .  
**

Side Drabbles .

1-Avitus

It was before dawn and Sergeant Avitus was heading towards his small farm which is outside of what use to be the launch bay of the Armageddon . The gigantic Space Marine was playing with the key chain in his left hand while carrying a barrel of gasoline on his left shoulder as if it weigh nothing .

"After this , I won't be worrying about vegetable for several month ." The old Devastator Sergeant mused . He had started this farm after he got the pay from his first mission here . While his partner Cyrus spent it on his city apartment , Avitus bought a tractor , a seeder and a lot of seeds of various types of plants as well as a dozen chickens . His farm has been providing food for the whole Blood Ravens Crew since then with his expansion .Later he even bought a pair of cow and a bull after Martellus and Gordian helped him build a shed for them .

Of course he did not run the farm alone . The other Space Marine always lend a helping hand whenever they could or when he was a way on mission . Amongst his Brother , Thaddeus was the one who helped him the most , despite the rows and fights , some of them quite violent , that they had . Martellus helped with the machinery and Gordian being the veterinarian for his animals but Thaddeus is like his only farm hand that helped him with almost everything from planting to harvesting , like this morning .

As Avitus reached the launch bay , he saw Thaddeus has arrived and waiting for him . A look of both irritation and sleepiness evident on his face .

"Damn it Avitus , what took you so long ? If I knew you are going to take your time , I would have stayed in bed for longer ." The assault Marine groaned .

"Shut it , if you don't , forget about breakfast ." Avitus threatened . Everyone know that the grizzled and grumpy marine would never carry out that threat but that did not stop him from making them .

"All right , all right , I'll shut up . What are you going to cook anyway ?" Thaddeus said , placating the older marine as they walked towards the exit ..

"Scrambled egg , baked potato and boiled carrot . Simple and healthy ." Avitus replied , his mind running through ways to cook the mentioned dishes .

"I miss the old days when you made pork chop for breakfast . " Thaddeus groaned again , obviously not liking what he just heard .

"It's not healthy to eat too much meat in the morning ." Avitus quoted Apothecary Gordian for his answer just to tick Thaddeus off . He himself does not even believe it . "Furthermore , the kids love it " . Added the Devastator marine , referring to the fact that the recent addition to their crew seems taken with his nutritious and healthy cooking , despite his Brother's protest about "growing kids " and "muscle building " .

"I don't know what Nunnally , Rolo and Harry see in those rabbit food you keep cooking ?" wondered Thaddeus Aloud

"Hey , they are the only one who seems to be appreciating my culinary skill , and the gene-seed in their body is not complaining , so who am I to say anything ?" Avitus retorted , smacking the younger Space Marine in the head .

"All right , all right . I won't complain about your cooking anymore . STOP WHACKING MY HEAD !"

"Yeah I will . Now you get the harvester running and drive it out . I will check the crop ." Avitus said , throwing the key chain to Thaddeus .

"Ok , wait for me ." Thaddeus said , catching the keys and getting into the harvester as Avitus was running towards the nearest plot of carrots .

He was starting up the harvester when an outrage scream from the vegetable plot reached his ears .

"MY CROP ! WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR HAPPENED TO MY CROP ! "

Thaddeus got out of the harvester and ran towards his Brother to met with a bizarre sight . There in the middle of the plot was Avitus , holding a potato and a carrot in each hand and was staring at them in a mixture of horror and anger .

"What happened ?" The younger marine asked .

"Look at this Thaddeus ." Avitus pushed the carrots into Thaddeus' hand .

The carrot have tooth mark all over it , obviously from some kind of rodent . Thaddeus was jolted out of his thought by another blood-curling shout from Avitus . He looked up to see his Battle Brother charging towards the warehouse with a look of rage in his face , only to emerged again a minute later with his heavy bolter , fully loaded .

"Emperor protect us all ." Thaddeus lamented as he make a beeline for cover .

Harry was woken up by the sounds of rapid gunfire . He sat up abruptly and get out of bed . He followed the sound of gunshot to the launch bay . As he approached the garden , he was met with an hilarious site .

In the middle of the farm stand Avitus , who looks seriously pissed off , holding a large gun that Harry would later know to be a Heavy Bolter , the Space Marine equivalent of a heavy machine gun . He also realized that weapon was the source of all the noise as Avitus was firing indiscriminately at the vegetables plot . Then he noticed another presence in the farm and turned his eyes towards the tractor and saw Thaddeus sitting on top of it , looking bored and sleepy .

Thaddeus saw Harry approached him and moved towards the edge of the top of the tractor and offer the boy his hand . Harry took it and was pulled up to the top of the tractor , where he could see the whole farm and Avitus still venting out on his vegetables .

"Does this happened often , Uncle Thaddeus ?" Harry asked the blond Assault Marine .

"Not really , it's just that some rodents chewed up all of Avitus crop and he obviously does not appreciate it ." Thaddeus replied , ruffling his gravity-defying blonde hair .

"Rodent ?" Harry asked .

"Yeah , from the tooth marks , must be somekind of mouse or rat . I know that heavy Bolter is not going to do anything useful but I know better than to stand in Avitus' way when he's angry ." Answered the Assault Marine .

Harry looked at the angry Blood Raven who is emptying his heavy Bolter into the plot of land in vain . In the short time that he and his two friends-turned-siblings have arrived here , Avitus have been the one who cook for them their meal . Beneath the grumpy and mean-spirit exterior , Avitus is actually a very caring and concerned when it came to his brothers and the children . All the Blood Ravens said that Avitus have changed a lot since arriving in this world as the old Avitus would not care for anyone and is filled with hate and fury . Some of that is still there , but the grizzly Devastator Sergeant have grown more caring and less hateful but still ruthless and efficient in his job .

"Rodents huh ? I think I can help with that ." Harry said .

Lunch was a quiet affair that day . Not even Captain Thule said anything that might remotely ticked off the Devastator Marine . Finally , it was Avitus himself that broke the silence .

"It's just me or somebody is missing . Where's Harry ?" Came the usual grumble .

"I don't really know , I saw him in the animal pen just now though ." Thule answered . Just then , the door to the dining hall opened , revealing a dirt caked and tired Harry , who was sporting a wide grin on his face .

"HARRY ! What happened to you ? " Nunnally exclaimed upon seeing her friend , now brother , so dirtied .

"It's ok Nunnally , I just helped uncle Avitus with his rodent problem ." Harry cheerfully answered before turning to the Devastator Sergeant and said : "Come with me to the pen uncle Avitus ."

Avitus stand up silently , an unreadable expression on his face . The others also followed , mostly out of curiosity . As they entered the pen , they were met with a strange sight .

A huge pile of what seems to be hundreds of mouse , all shape and size stand proudly in front of the cow shed . Beside them , hissing happily , was two large king cobra , one black , one green . Avitus was speechless .

"I asked Slardar and Slithice to help in finding all those vermin . They are more than happy to oblige . Oh and they are also happy to help you check the field every week . Do you mind if they bring more friends ? " Harry said , obviously proud of what he did .

"Why didn't I think of this one ?" Grumbled Avitus . as he walked towards the pile of mouse , a grin slowly forming on his face .

"Nicely done , Harry ! I'm proud of you , but next time you should ask one of us first . " Captain Thule added .

"But I asked uncle Thaddeus !" Harry protested .

"Thaddeus is an idiot , so that doesn't count ." Apothecary Gordian added , earning himself a smack on the head by said idiot .

"What ? A joker who can't take a joke ?" Gordian continued .

At the back , Niven and Cyrus looked at Harry and whispered among themselves .

"Talking to snakes is quite a handy ability don't you think ?" Cyrus said . "Very useful for scouting ." He added .

"Sure it is , Cyrus . But I wondered how do he get it in the first place ?" Niven mused . "It's definitely is not a dangerous warp taint . " The Librarian added .

Dinner that day was spectacular . Slardar and Slithice claimed half of the pile as theirs , leaving the other half for Avitus to do as he wishes .

"Next up , we have the "Mouse Goulash " Avitus style ." Thaddeus introduced , bringing up a big bowl of goulash that looks red and creamy . When one look closely enough , he will see small mice's body parts littered in the stew .

"Tell Avitus to stop , this is the fifth dish already . We shouldn't eat too heavy a dinner . It's bad for sleeping , and the kids got school tomorrow ." Gordian told Thaddeus .

"Ok , Ok I'm stopping ." Came Avitus's voice from the kitchen , sounding extremely pleased .

He then swagger into the dining hall and sit down beside Harry and whispered to the raven haired boy .

"Do you think your two little friends like my cooking ?"

"No , they prefer living , struggling stuff ." Harry replied , thinking about his two familiars . The two snakes have grown bigger since Harry and them arrive on the Armageddon , way bigger than normally possible . Slardar now is 8 meters long and Slithice is close by , at 7,8 meters . Niven noticed this also and have been researching the cause . His conclusion after 5 weeks of testing , with the help of Gordian , is that when Harry display his power in the warehouse against the thug that tried to kill him , he unintentionally infused a large amount of warp energy into the two snakes nearby , transforming and mutating them in some ways . Beside the abnormal growth in size , the two snakes also have enhanced strength and agility beyond that of a normal king cobra . Slardar's venomous spit is found to be highly corrosive , able to eat through tough ceramic plate that was made with the same material with the Blood Ravens' power armor . Slithice's venom , on the other hand developed a highly adhesive ability , being able to glued a whole boxful of spare parts to the ceiling .

"Pity , I thought they could always use some more food ." Avitus said .

"Their share is more than enough to keep them occupied and well-fed for another fortnight , don't worry Uncle Avitus . " Harry reassure the Devastator Marine .

Down in the pen , two very happy snakes are having pillow talk .

"_You know dear , the whole steady income of mice thing got me thinking ._" Slithice said , untangling herself from her black mate after a bout of mating .

"_Thinking about what , Honey ?_" Slardar lazily asked .

"_About us , about children ._" Replied the olive green snake .

"_Children ? _" The black snake asked again , not believing his hearing .

"_Yes , since now we can provide for them and they can help with the farm and stuff ._" Slithice turned to look at her surprised mate . "_But if you think it's not time then …_"

"_Do you know how long have I waited to hear that ?_" Slardar asked , overjoyed . He then immediately jumped back to entangle her again .

And thus another day passed on the Armageddon .

2- Martellus

It was a weekday . The kids are at school , the Blood Ravens are all around the strike cruiser Armageddon , going about their own business , and all is quiet .

Well , not if you are a certain techmarine who is working in the ship's armory .

"Ooooh , that feels nice" Whine the bolt pistol that belong to Thaddeus as Martellus is cleaning it all over .

"I think he is getting off on this ." Martellus servo arm , which is perched on the left shoulder guard of his power armor , commented dryly .

"Shut up , you are distracting me ." Martellus spat out in binaric cant . "Get me the size 6 brush . " Martellus then ordered . The servo arm turned around , elongate itself and grabbed at the said brush on the next workbench .

It was maintenance day again . Once every two weeks , Martellus would give all the Blood Raven's wargear a complete check up and maintenance run , from scrubbing and cleaning to in-depth check up on performance .

"Techmarine , could you scrub that part at the end of my barrel harder , I there is something stuck there ." Avitus heavy bolter said .

"Techmarine , could you check my teeth ?." A chain sword , most probably Thaddeus , chimed .

"You know boss , I think you should teach your Brother to take care of their own wargear " The servo arm whined , obviously annoyed by all the incessant demand of the wargear present .

"I did , but these guys still want to come back with the reason : "My own boss maintenance is nothing like the touch of a Techmarine " . How can you argue with that ? I'm lucky enough that Avitus don't come to me to have his kitchen knives looked at ." The techmarine replied , frustration evident in his voice .

"But then again , isn't it my job to keep all the wargear and machine in working order . Omnissiah forgive me , I should not complain ." Martellus added , chastising himself .

"Don't say that boss , everybody got have RnR sometime ,even Techmarine like yourselves . I'm sure the Omnissiah will find you pretty useless when you are exhausted , so take rest sometimes ,have a snack , go watch TV or you could raid Thaddeus' comic stash or go online and surf or whatever .Come on , boss , I know you want to ." .

"All right all right , you annoying pest , you've convince me . I'm going to the deck hall ." MArtellus put the chain sword he was checking up back on the workbench , take off his power armor and headed towards the door .

"Sorry , people , I'll continue on you guys later ." Called the Techmarine before shutting the door .

The deck hall was quiet as usual . No one ever watch TV this time of the day . So Martellus sat down and grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on .

Half an hour into the science program that he was watching , a stream of binaric cant interrupted Martellus restive session .

"I feel filthy , I wish anyone could vacuum my back , it's getting itchy back there . " The TV said , not really expecting any answer .

Inside the Techmarine's mind , a debate is going on .

"You should fix it , make it feel comfortable . You have been using it after all ." A tiny techmarine in white power armor and have shining silver metal wings said .

"No , no ,no , you are on rest , let those who use it more clean it ." A tiny techmarine in black armor with glossy black metal wings retorted .

"But he is a Techmarine , it's his job . He'll have to do it ." The white one adamantly said .

"But he already said that he is going to take a break , as if maintaining wargears are not enough , he'll have to play handyman too ?" The black one questioned .

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ! I'll decide for myself !" Bellowed Martellus before standing up and walk towards the TV .

"Which part does it feels itchy ?" He asked the TV in binaric .

It was at night and Martellus was tired . After the episode in the deck hall . He went to the kitchen and ended up fixing almost everything there . The same thing happened when he went to the training room and the Apothecarium . By dinner , Martellus was sure that he have pretty much fixed every single electronic apparel on the Armageddon .

"Damned my Techmarine nature to hell , I'm exhausted ."

"You look like a lump of scrap metal , boss . What happened ?." His servo arm greeted him .

"I wanted to rest and all that I find is more machine that need fixing and I ended up doing maintenance for all of them ." The techmarine answered tiredly .

"I think I'm fine , boss , so you could still surf the web with me ." His computer said , trying to cheer him up .

"Yeah , I think I'll do that" .

5 minutes later , Martellus was looking around random websites when an advertisement caught his eyes .

"Pen Pal Finder ? Sounds interesting , I guess as long as I watch what I said , then there shouldn't be any thing wrong right ? " Mused the techmarine as he typed in his particulars .

A couple of minutes later , a message arrived .

"Match found ? That was fast ." Martellus smiled as he read his new pen pal profile .

"Kenji Tenzai , 28 years old , business executive , Tenzai Industry . Like technology and science , computer games , sci-fi books and flying . Dislike noisy people , Chinese food and carelessness . " Martellus read . "Seems like my kind of guy . Maybe he could show me some good games to play ." Mused the techmarine as he began typing .

"Dear Kenji .

My name is Martellus , and Pen Pal Finder suggest you to me as a good pen pal . I hope we can be friends ….." .

And thus our techmarine can finally relax after a busy day .

**So that's two small stories for your reading pleasure . Hope you enjoy them . Read and review please .**

**Question for you to ponder : What farm animal do you think Avitus have ?  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**All right peeps , here is chapter 9 of BBP . It is the start of a new stage in the Harry and Co 's life . But it will be some chapter until Hogwarts . Big thanks to all those who reviewed and gave me their opinion , it is greatly appreciated . I will be writing a prologue for my second Primarch story very soon . So keep reading and reviewing .**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

(Time Skip) : 3 years later . 1988 .

"All right Harry ,if you have finished your breakfast , go to the sanctorium , Niven is waiting for you ." Sergeant Tarkus told the raven-haired boy in front of him .

"My teleporting test ! I almost forgot . I'm going now , thanks uncle Tarkus ." Harry sat up quickly and make a beeline toward the nearest door out of the dining hall .

Looking at the running form of the boy , the Tactical Marine couldn't help but think back on the last 3 years since the Blood Ravens had saved Harry , Rolo and Nunnally . Many things happened in those 3 years from important matter like the implantation of the gene-seeds and training to the mundane daily life of all the eight grizzled Space Marine , which was drastically changed by the inclusion of the three children .

The implantation was carried out flawlessly as the children were taught about the changes that will manifest in their body as the transformation take place . All three of them are quite happy that they get to be healthier and stronger, especially Nunnally , who jumped at the chance to further improve her legs , which despite Gordian's Laramans therapy that restore its ability to walk , was still very weak and fragile . Regular scans by Gordian also show that their body is adapting to the new organs and feature slowly but smoothly . After 3 years , the oolitic kidney , third lung and secondary heart are completed and the catalepsean node and black carapace would be next and they are ready for real training .

"Morning uncle Tarkus , what's for breakfast today ? Me and Rolo are starving ." The sweet little voice broke the bald Space Marine out of his thought as he turned to look at the two young ones that just entered the dining hall .

"Fried tofu with soy sauce and fresh milk . I know it's nothing like Avitus' cooking , but it's healthy . " Tarkus answered .

"It's ok , I know uncle Avitus have work , so he couldn't always be around and cook for us , but your cooking is just as good , we appreciate it ." Rolo said as he pulled a chair out for Nunnally and then another for himself .

"Yes , and it looks nice too . Uncle Avitus might cook good food , but he doesn't know how to put them nicely ." Nunnally added as she sat down and started putting some tofu on her plate .

As they were eating , Nunnally suddenly asked :

"Uncle Tarkus , do you when my father and the others will come back ?"

Tarkus smiled reassuringly at the two children . After the introduction in the Apothecarium three years ago , the Blood Ravens have officially adopted the three children . They have discussed that the one who will take them as apprentice will be their guardian in paper . Gordian took Nunnally , Cyrus took Rolo , and Captain Thule took Harry . The Father and child thing came quite naturally after that , with varying degree of affection . Gordian is a very doting father , always caring for his "precious little girl" in a very obvious and apparent way and enjoy his daughter's reciprocation of the love . Cyrus and Rolo is the exact opposite , both are not people who outwardly show emotion , so their relationship looks cold and distant to outsiders , but the hint of pride in both their eyes when the other were mentioned and the gift Rolo received every Birthday was enough to show everyone that they care very much about each other . Harry and Davian Thule is also quite similar in that aspect , enjoying quiet father-son moments to outbursts. But as always the Marine have mercenary business , the kids have school , so family time was quite few and in between and were cherished by both parties . Today was such a day , all the Space Marine was on a mission to India except Niven and Tarkus , who got stuck doing babysitting .

Tarkus looked at the children in front of him and smiled .

"I think they will be back soon , don't worry . I'm sure your father will bring something back for you too .So you guys just behave , do your homework and they'll be back before you know it ." The Tactical Sergeant said .

"But I miss him , uncle Tarkus .". Nunnally whispered sadly .

"I know you do , Nunnally , how about you two help me with the dishes ?" Tarkus asked , hoping to use Nunnally's love of housekeeping to distract her .

"Sure uncle Tarkus ." Nunnally beamed , her concerns for her father temporary forgotten . "Come on , Rolo , help me put the dishes into the sink ." Nunnally added , piling her own plate on top of Rolo's before heading towards the sink .

Tarkus grabbed a piece of cloth and began to clean the table , never moving his eyes away from the duo . During the three years , the relationship between Rolo and Nunnally have become even closer . They seems inseparable . Of course the trio is still chummy together , but Rolo and Nunnally seems to have some kind of strange affinity with each other . They seems to know each other's mood very well and act accordingly , resulting in a very understanding and beautiful relationship . If not for their age being so young , people would mistake them for a married couple . Of course that fact did not get past the Blood Ravens , especially Cyrus and Gordian . The consensus on that matter is that they wait and see and hope that nothing complicated will happen . Having said that , no one could really said that they don't like the sight of the two together , it just seems right somehow . Tarkus smiled , finish wiping the table and proceed to the sink with that thought .

"I swear to the Emperor , if the next sphere is going to show me silly and unnecessary knowledge again , I'll quit . " Librarian Niven muttered as he was putting another sphere of knowledge back on to one of the shelves he had in his Sanctorium before reaching for a napkin to stem his nosebleed with . Since arriving in this world , the Blood Ravens have come to know of the existence of reservoirs of knowledge or "Reliquaries " as Niven had dubbed them . Those are the people who seems normal but in their mind are vast reserve of knowledge that is not used or even acknowledge by them . They simply are a storing place for such knowledge of the world . The Blood Ravens , being keeper and seeker of knowledge themselves , jumped at the opportunity to search for useful things in such reserves . The extraction of information ranges widely from peaceful and clean (meaning no resistance and a gentle memory wipe ) to messy (lots of broken body parts and the subject being admitted to an asylum .) . And Niven told himself that he would never bring Avitus and Thaddeus on such mission ever again . After extraction , the knowledge was stored in various palm-sized data-sphere for archiving , studying and research . Their most current haul , a terrorist name Lionel Kohl , lies on the messy end of the spectrum . They have to wipe out his whole organization , to get to him and extract whatever knowledge he has in his head after Cyrus busted his kneecap and his right hand . The knowledge itself was quite vast , and chaotic , talking about everything under the sun , from complicated mathematical formulae to mundane things like what type of lingerie fit into what type of body , which the Librarian have just been enlightened , with graphic illustrations .

The sound of the door being opened make Niven turned around and tried to hide his bloody napkin behind his back before discreetly dispose of it .

"Here for your test , Harry ? " He asked as the raven-haired boy was making his way towards him .

"Yes , uncle Niven ." Replied Harry cheerfully .

"All right , come here and I'll brief you on your test ." Niven turned and head toward his work table and picked up seven small cubes and a piece of paper . Then he give them to Harry and said .

"Your teleporting test is simple , you will be teleporting to the location written in this piece of paper . The cubes are psychic marker , you will leave one at each location so I can go and check on them later . "

"But there is only six location written here ." Harry said after looking at the paper .

"The last one is a random location . That is a test of emergency escape . You just teleport to a random location , leave a marker there , and go home . Since teleporting is a very tiring business , you have until dinner to complete it and come back here and report . Are we clear ?" Niven asked .

"Yes , uncle Niven ." Replied Harry , before dashing to the door , eager to complete his test .

"Oh and Harry ." Niven suddenly said , stopping the boy in his track . Harry turned around to see the Librarian crouching down to his height , with a serious expression on his face .

"When you go out there , I know not many things could happen to you , but remember ,Harry , whatever happens , don't take off your eye patch , understand ? " Niven said , his voice serious that Harry know better than not heeding .

"I understand , uncle Niven . Don't worry , I'll stay out of trouble ." Harry assure the Librarian .

"Glad to hear that , child . And one more thing , take your wooden sword along , just in case ." Niven added .

"I will , uncle ." Harry answered before resuming his walk towards the door .

"Somehow I still have this feeling that something important will happen today ." The Librarian muttered as he took another data-sphere from the shelf .

(An hour later .)

Harry was bored .

The teleporting test was way too easy . He completed the three first location in 15 minutes . "Now I can take myself , Rolo and Nunnally to school ." Harry mused as he was walking along the streets of Manchester , his sixth location . He had been to the school that he and his two siblings go to , Cyrus' apartment (from which he took a can of diet Coke and a bar of chocolate ) , the market where Avitus usually do the groceries , Liverpool , London and Manchester . Now he only have the random location left and it's barely even 10 o'clock in the morning , that means Harry have a lot of free time on his hand .

"But as dad always said : "Business before pleasure" , so I guess I'll finish the test first then roam around and be back before lunch ." Harry thought jovially as he turned into a secluded alley way , mouth reciting the focus words for teleporting .

"Emperor , grant me safe passage and landing ." Harry chanted softly , the image of a peaceful village near an undisturbed forest suddenly appeared in his mind before he felt the pull of teleportation take him away .

"Safe passage he granted , safe landing he did not ." Harry groaned as he was standing up from a bush . He then checked his body and belongings to make sure everything is still there .

After making sure that everything is in place , Harry began to look around himself . He was standing on the edge of a forest and a meadow . He could see a small , sleepy village in the distance and wondered whether he should head there .

"Ottery St Catchpole ? What a mouthful . " Harry thought as he was looking at a small sign post that point at the village direction . Harry looked at the village in the distance for a while and , deciding that he had had enough of towns and city , headed into the forest .

After several minutes of walking , Harry came across a clearing in the middle of the forest . It was a small meadow where sunlight came down in ample amount amidst a forest of tall , temperate trees . Harry marveled as the scenery as he strode forward into the center of the clearing .

"Such a refreshing place , I think I will practice here for a while ." Harry joyfully said as he pulled his wooden sword out of the sling on his back and warm himself up by simple stretching exercise . Then he began a routine of thrusts , parry , slashes , blocks with his wooden sword . He use his right hand to grip the sword and his left hand follow a different pattern . With his eyes closed , Harry could see the current of energy that is flowing through everything around him and he remembered his first Psyker training session with Niven .

Flashback

"The Warp is a shadow of our own world . But where our world is ordered , the Warp is chaotic and messy . In every world , there is leakages of the Warp into real Space . The leakages could be small and inconspicuous , or it could be large and catastrophic . It is because of such leakages that seemingly extraordinary things sometime happened ." that people attributed to magic and superstitions . I'm not saying that they are wrong , the magic part is quite correct as people of this world have attempt to harness such "magic" since ancient times and overtime , a part of magic latched itself into the human being genetic code as a part of the evolutionary progress , thus giving rise to the magical humans , or wizards and witches . I don't really know why , but over time their magical capability suffered split ,half of all the wizards and witches became highly reliant by the emergence of focus items as foci for their spell casting . The other trends is the psyker trends , where despite various mutations , retains their ability to manipulate the Warp(a tiny bit of it) without the need for any form of aid .These people , the psykers , are able to see the leakages of the Warp and draw their magical power from it ." Librarian Niven lectured , before he was interrupted by Harry's raising hand .

"Like you and me , Uncle Niven ?" The raven-haired boy asked .

"Not really Harry , we are actually much more than that , but that is a lesson for another day .Now the lesson today is to see the Warp currents , which are small leakages of the Warp into real Space . Large enough to allow manipulation , but small enough to prevent all the horrors from coming to the real Space . " Niven answered and beckoned Harry onto the middle of the training hall .

End Flashback

Suddenly Harry was pulled out of his thought by a scream .

"HELP ! Let me goooo!"

**That's chapter 9 for you , hope you like it . Following popular demand , I will not set review quota anymore and will update my fic on a 1.5 to 2 weeks interval , depending on my writing speed and whether I have volunteer work that will take time away from writing . **

**As I said on top of this chapter , the 2nd Primarch story is coming . Keep an eye out for it .**

**Question for you to ponder : "What do you think Harry's weapon will be ?"**

**Have a nice day , wherever you are .  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**All right peeps , this here is chapter 10 of Battle Brother Potter . A very juicy chapter I must say .**

**Read , enjoy and review .  
**

Chapter 10

Ginny Weasley was scared .

The day is definitely her worse day ever . First there is Andy Potter , the jerk that is considered the Boy-Who-Lived and her brother Ron's best friend . She had been having a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived that come out of her father's bedtime stories . That crush was gone after the first visit of the Potter when she was 5 , in which Andy Potter and Ron Weasley hit it off splendidly and teamed up to tease her about her freckles among other things . She had her revenge by accidentally turning Ron's pillow into a stuffed Spider and scared the living daylight out of the two boys who are sitting on it , but after that day , Ginny Weasley did not want anything to do with Andy Potter . Every time Andy comes over , she would sneak out of the house and out of everybody's sight . The forest became her sanctuary like that , a place away from home and Andy Potter . Today was no different , but as Ginny was walking along a familiar path in the wood in her foul mood , she found herself surrounded by a group of men .

"Well lookie here ! What is a little beauty like you doing all alone in the wood like this ?" A man with long dirty blonde hair sneered .

The other men all sported a disturbing grin at that .

"You now , I have friends in Amsterdam that would pretty much want that beautiful face yours . Do you want to come with us ? " The man continued to asked as he slowly approached the surrounded little red-head .

"No , I don't . You look like bad people ." Ginny spat .

"Oh really ? I guess we are , but still , you are coming with us as you are alone and probably nobody will miss you until it's too late . Boys , get her ." The man said and two of his friends grabbed Ginny's arms forcefully . Hurt and scared , Ginny did the only thing that came to her mind .

She screamed : "HELP ! Let me gooooo!" .

"My ,my , such strong voice . I absolutely love it when they scream ." The dirty blonde man sneered again , his eyes glinted maliciously . "Come to think of it , a little sampling of the goods wouldn't hurt now , would it ? " .He added while grabbing Ginny's dress and trying to tear it when he felt himself being stabbed by something pointy and thrown towards a tree . The impact broke all his ribs and fractured his spine . His last vision before darkness is a messy black-hair boy with an eye-patch standing in front of the red head girl .

Harry did not know what drives him to this situation . After hearing the scream , he teleported himself to the source of it , which is not that far away and saw the one who screamed . A young girl , about his age , being restrained by a group of six men , all big and evil looking . One of them is grabbing her inappropriately and Harry saw red . He remembered that night in the large warehouse and what could have happened to Nunnally if not for Rolo , Gordian and Cyrus . And here such scumbags are going to victimized another girl like that . "Discretion be damned !" Harry thought as he tightened his hold on his sword , and teleported right in front of the one doing the grabbing and shove his wooden sword into his stomach then added a Warp throw to send him flying towards a big tree , before turning around and slashed at the arms of the two who is holding the girl's arms , forcing them to release her and exclaimed ."Where the hell does this kid comes from ?"

"Your worse nightmare !" Harry snarled , then lunged towards the nearest thug .

Ginny could not believe what she was seeing . She is being saved . Her savior looks young , about her age , maybe a year or two older , with messy black hair that went down pass his shoulder . When he turned to free her , his face brought shock to her . It was a face that she had grown to hate , the face of Andy Potter , but there are drastic differences between the Boy-Who-Lived and her savior . The most visible difference is the eye-patch over his left eye , which give the boy an older look . He is also taller than Andy and the wooden sword in his hand only added to his powerful looks . Ginny looks at the boy ,who was bouncing from thug to thug knocking them out with his sword , in awe and was suddenly filled with a sudden wanting to know more about him . As the last of the thug , a skinny blonde , received a hit to his forehead , the raven-haired boy leaped off his chest , did a somersault in mid air before landing gracefully in front of her . He turned and asked her with a smile :

"Are you all right ?"

Somehow looking at the pretty girl in front of him filled Harry with joy , like finding someone you lost contact with for a long time . The moment he saw her in the midst of those men , he knew that he had to help her . And true enough , with short teleporting strike against the men with his wooden sword and the element of surprise on his side , he made short work of those thugs . After knocking out the last one with a strike to the forehead , he turned to the redhead and asked her .

"Are you all right ?"

"I'm fine , thank you ." The redhead girl meekly replied , obviously still in awe of the display of power she just witnessed .

"What's your name ?" Harry asked her .

"I'm Ginny , Ginny Weasley ." She replied .

"That's a pretty name , for a pretty person like you ." Harry commented and instantly slapped himself mentally upon realizing what he just said . "Woa , where does that come from ." Harry wondered when he saw the girl in front of him is blushing so hard is becoming hard to distinguish between her face and her hair .

"I'm sorry , I was just thinking aloud ."Harry quickly apologized .

"It's all right , but I haven't known your name yet ." Ginny replied , still blushing .

"My name is Harry , Harry Thule ." Harry replied , using the surname of his adoptive father .

"That's a nice name , you are also a nice person , unlike someone else who look like you but is a complete jerk ." Ginny added , her face forming a scowl .

"I have a lookalike ? Now that's interesting . Would you mind telling me about him ?" Harry asked , an impassive expression appeared on his face .

"His name is Andy Potter and he is my brother Ron's best friends . But he doesn't have that cool eye-patch of yours and he is not as tall as you ." Ginny replied .

"Andy Potter" Harry repeated , a frown creeping across his face .

"But he is a jerk who think he is the king of the world just because he defeated some Dark Lord .He's nothing like you , Harry ." Ginny continued .

"I see . But what are you doing alone in the forest like this ?" Harry asked .

"To stay away from my brothers ,especially Ron . who decided that just because I'm the only girl in the house , I deserve all kinds of teasing in the world . And also from Andy Potter , who is visiting my home right now ." Answered the redhead girl angrily .

"Now , how about I show you a very nice clearing I found nearby . It's very refreshing ." Harry offered .

"Sure , we need to get away from this place anyway ." Ginny said , looking at the unconscious thugs around them .

"Don't worry , I will just have to knock them out again when they wake up . But first , can you hold my hand ?" . Harry offered Ginny his left hand .

"Uh .. Sure ."

"This is going to feel a bit weird at first , but it's going to be fun . " Harry said as he teleported both of them back at the clearing , where he left his psychic marker .

"Wow , it's so cool . How do you find this place ?" . Ginny asked .

"By accident actually , I just teleport randomly and here I am ."

"Teleport ?"

"Yes , move from one place to another without walking ."

"What were you doing here , just now ?" Ginny asked .

"I practice fencing , with my sword ." Harry answered , taking out his wooden sword and start going through a sequence of chop , parry and thrust combined with left hand strikes . Ginny looked on with awe and admiration , until she heard a growl that she was sure did not come from any animal or her stomach .

Harry heard his stomach growled and blushed in embarrassment as he turned to Ginny .

"I guess it's almost lunch time ." Harry said .

"Yeah ,and I have to go home . " Ginny added .

"I'll take you home . Just tell me how far it is from here . I will try to bring you as close to it as possible ."

"Why don't you come to my home for lunch ? I'm sure my Mum don't mind feeding another person ." Ginny asked , expectantly .

"Uh , Ginny , I don't think it's a good idea ." Harry remembered Ginny saying that Andy Potter is at her house right now and meeting his twin brother is the last thing Harry would want to do at that moment .

"Why ? What's wrong ? Is it because of Andy ?" Ginny pressed the question .

"Ginny , I …" Harry was going to say "no" but was interrupted by another growl of his stomach .

"All right . I get it . How about this ? You take me back home , I will grabbed something for both of us to eat and we come back here and eat our lunch ."

"Sounds good to me ." Harry replied .

"But you will have to tell me why do you don't want to see Andy Potter ." Ginny added .

"But how do you know I don't want to see him ?" Harry asked .

"I just know , somehow . " was the redhead girl's reply .

"Ok , I will tell you , but I don't even know why he agree to this . Somehow , I want you to be my friend , and my friends should know the real me ." .

And with that , they went to take their lunch .

15 minutes later :

"So , are you going to tell me about yourself ?"Ginny asked Harry , who was munching his sandwich happily .

Harry stopped eating at that and put his half-eaten sandwich on top of the picnic basket that Ginny had swiped from her house . His expression become more somber before he finally spoke .

"What I'm about to tell you is my deepest secret . You see , my real name is not Harry Thule , my real name is Harry Potter ." Harry began .

"What ? Harry Potter ? But Mr Potter said Andy is an only son !." Ginny exclaimed .

"We were twins , and my parents abandoned me to afford better protection for him ." Harry continued , his mind drifting back to that fateful day in May , at the doorstep of an orphanage in London.

"Three years ago , he left me at an orphanage , promising to pick me up when things become less hectic . But he never came , I was adopted by my current father and live with him ever since ." Harry continued on .

"That's horrible ! How could they cast one of their own child away in favor of another child . " Ginny almost screamed in anger . Although most would think that Harry's story was hard to believe , Ginny knew it is true and she was suddenly filled with sympathy for the boy sitting next to her . She then do something bold , very bold for someone her age .

She hugged Harry tightly and kissed his cheek .

"Ginny ? What are you doing ?"Harry blushed when he finally realized what happened .

"I just think you need comforting and sympathy ." Replied the redhead girl , still holding him tightly . Harry whispered "Thank you ." and they stayed like that for several minutes more , contented .

Little did they know that their actions gave out a massive ripple that reach a certain poker table in the Multiverse and lead to the following conversation :

"Damn , that was fast !" The Emperor exclaimed , before his face fell as he felt a bony hand poke him the back .

"Now , my friend , I believe you owe me 500 chips ." The owner of the voice is thin but smaller than the Emperor , his face is long, bony and regal with small eyes .

"Fine , just take it from my stack ." The Emperor grumbled , obviously not happy .

"Come on , don't be a sore loser , you know you should not have made that bet with me ." Elrad Ulthran said , smiling broadly as he dealt the cards .

"Ah , shut up , pointy-face . I'm winning those back !" Came the reply as the Emperor pick up his card .

"Will you two shut up and play ? It's getting annoying ."The third figure at the table , a lanky and bespectacled man with long black hair said and a nerdy face .

"Stay out of this , Clow !" Both the Emperor and the Farseer snapped .

"Wow , you are picking this up like a natural Ginny !" Harry complimented his friend as she mirror his moves with his sword almost flawlessly . Ginny had asked him to teach her how to fight after their tender moment and Harry happily obliged . He gave her his sword to practice as he picked up a long but thin branch from the ground and guide her through the sequence of basic fencing that he had learned from Davian Thule .

"Thanks Harry , this is so cool , now I can get back at my brothers every time they prank me ." Replied Ginny as she crouch down and delivered a horizontal slash to an invisible opponent in front of her before standing up straight and look up to the sky .

"It's almost dinner , I have to go home now ." She said , a hint of sadness in her voice .

"Me too , I actually like it here , but I have school during the weeks so I can only be here on weekends ." Harry said , waiting for Ginny to turned to him before continued .

"But if you want to continue this then I will come back on Saturday . "

"YESSS ! Please Harry , I want to learn how to fight !" Ginny squealed excitedly before hugging Harry again and make the poor boy blush crimson .

"I think we should get you home . And I will pick you up near your home also . Is that ok ?" Harry , still blushing , asked as he was looking at his redhead friend .

"Yes , thank you Harry ."

"That took you an awfully long time to come back Harry . Did something happened ? " Librarian Niven asked the raven-haired boy in front of him .

"Nothing really , I just found a very nice place when I did my emergency location and I ended up sleeping the whole day away there ." Harry lied , thinking that his teachers and uncles do not need to know about Ginny .

"You sleep over lunch ? Somehow I find that hard to believe Harry . But no matter , I will go and check up on the markers later . Now go have your dinner . " Niven said , dismissing the boy with a wave of his hand .

As the boy was out of his sight , he cannot help but wonder what is the real reason for the late return . He put the question at the back of his mind before coming back to continue polishing his force staff .

"So why are you coming home so late ?" Rolo asked his friend as they were sparring . The boys took up the habit of having light spars before going to bed , with Nunnally being their referee . The brunette boy accompanied his question with a punch aimed at Harry's stomach .

"What are you talking about ?" Harry questioned as he block the punch and aimed a reverse kick at Rolo's waist , only to have it blocked my Rolo catching his right leg .

"I don't believe the "overslept " reason that you gave Niven and Tarkus . Did you met a girl ?" Rolo asked as he was blocking a series of punches from Harry .

"What gave you that idea ?" . Harry kept shooting out punch after punch but they are all blocked by Rolo . He then felt himself being pulled forward before crashing down on the ground .

"Your face have that funny expression that only showed up when you blush too much ." Nunnally's voice answered Harry's question as she approached the two boys .

"Fine , I'll tell you , but this stays between us only , OK ?" Harry finally relented as he saw the expectant look on his adoptive sister's eye's . No wonder even Rolo can't deny her anything .

Harry then told them about his teleporting test and his meeting with Ginny , and his telling her of his history , and the promise of teaching her how to fight . The two brunettes smiled understandingly and promised to keep the secret .

"She sound like a nice girl . I want to meet her ."Nunnally chimed . From what Harry said , Nunnally felt drawn to this new friend of his . Like Rolo and Harry , she do not make a lot of friends at school and would like to make new friends .

"You two can come with me next weekend ." Harry replied .

"Uhm , Rolo , can I borrow your carving knife ?" Harry then ask his adoptive brother .

"Sure ." Rolo replied before taking out his collapsible carving knife from his back pocket and give it to Harry , the very one who gave it to him last birthday .

At that moment , the door to the door to the training hall opened to reveal a hulking figure in white power armor .

"DADDY ? You're back !" Nunnally exclaimed as she ran towards the figure and jumped into his waiting arm .

"How's my sweet little girl ? Were you good while I'm away? " Apothecary Gordian asked his daughter while hugging her in his massive arms .

"I was good , I finished my homework and took care of the animals in the barn with Rolo ." She replied .

"I'm sure Avitus would love to thank you two for it later . But we'll talk more tomorrow , now you have to go to bed ." Gordian said .

"Sure Daddy . Come on you two , we have school tomorrow . !" Nunnally said as she make a beeline for the exit door , followed by the two boys .

"So what happened while we were away ?" Captain Davian Thule asked Tarkus as they sat for supper before going to half-sleep .

"Nothing much , just the kids missing you and do their chores and homework as distraction ." Replied the bald sergeant .

"And Harry passed his teleporting test with flying color ." Librarian Niven added as he sat down next to Davian .

"Is that so ? Then why the long face , Niven ? You look like you have a lot on your mind ." Cyrus said as he and Avitus brought out the bread and soup .

"Yes , and it's about Harry's teleporting test . " Niven finally said .

"Didn't you just said the boy passed with flying color ?" Avitus grumbled as he put the sauce pot down .

"Yeah , but he came back way too late . And as I investigate the markers as well as his psychic signature , I founded that he met with another psyker ."

"What ?!" Thule almost yelled out in surprise .

"Don't worry , the psychic signature showed that she is a wizard-psyker , but her psyker's power is still very latent , an so latent that it could be easily mistaken for accidental magic ." Niven reassured the Captain .

"A "she" you said ?"This time it was Avitus who asked .

"Yes , and the interesting thing is her Psychic signature is very compatible to Harry's .I think we should ask the big Dad about this .By the way , where is Thaddeus and Martellus ?" The Librarian replied and asked .

"Thaddeus ? It's his turn to help Martellus with the bookkeeping . I think they are in the Armory ." Cyrus answered .

"So , anything happened during the mission ?" Tarkus asked .

"Nothing much , really . At least not with me . If you want juicy stories , ask Thaddeus ." Cyrus replied , an uncharacteristic smirk on his face .

"Ask me what ?" The spiky-haired Sergeant asked as he strode into the dining hall with a rectangular box in his hand .

"Oh , Tarkus here just want to ask since when do you like Russian girl ?" Avitus asked , grinning .

"Damn you , Avitus ! That was meant to be a private and romantic moment!" Thaddeus barked out , clearly irritated .

"Maybe , until the moans get loud and we busted the door to caught you two with your pants down , quite literally ." Cyrus added .

"I would have continued regardless of you guys there if not for the sudden proximity alarm ." Thaddeus retorted .

"Wow , I never thought of you as an exhibitionist ." Tarkus coolly stated .

"But what's that thing you are holding , Thaddeus ." Niven ask the youngest Sergeant .

"Oh this , the client give this to us as a form of extra payment . I haven't even opened it yet and I want all of us to have a look at it ." Thaddeus answered as he put the box down before taking out his combat knife and cut the box away , revealing the content .

"Is that what I think it is ?" Tarkus , the artistic one , gawked as his jaw hit the floor .

"Wow , a Faberge Egg ." Thule exclaimed .

Niven also looked at the object on the table with interest . It is indeed a Faberge Egg , one of the most famous piece of jewelry in the world . This egg was decorated by a myriad of colored gems which forms three rings that encircled the egg . There is also a big gem on each of the rings . A teardrop shape sapphire on the top ring , a lightning bolt-shaped topaz on the middle ring , and a fire-shaped ruby on the bottom ring . Each of the gem face a different direction and gives off a mysterious air around the egg . But Niven was more interested in the strong Psychic presence he felt inside the egg . It is dormant , but it is definitely there . Niven was pulled out of his thought by a tap on his shoulder .

"I think it would make good decoration in out deck hall , don't you think ?" Tarkus said enthusiastically .

"Yeah , we'll decide what to do with it later ." Avitus said as he distribute the bread around the table . "Now finish your supper and get to half-sleep ." He added .

"Where's Gordian and Martellus ? " Cyrus asked .

"We're here ." Came the near-mechanical voice of the Techmarine .

"What took you so long ?" Davian asked .

"I just finish calculating our income balance and am quite happy to tell you that we are doing quite well , with 50 billion pounds in our main account .And the interest these days are also agreeable ." Martellus droned .

"All right , we get it , sit down and eat your supper Martellus ." Niven said , shutting up the Techmarine immediately . He knew if Martellus did not stop , his lecture will continue for another 3 hours and all of them , except Niven and Tarkus , are too tired to listen to basic accounting .

"I just finished tucking the kids into bed . They seems unusually happy for some reason , especially Harry ." Gordian said as he put a piece of bread into the soup .

"I'll talk to him tomorrow . Now eat and go get rest ." Davian grumbled .

**That's chapter 10 for you and my first attempt at romance. Love it ? Hate it ?Please tell me so I can improve .**

**Question for you to ponder : How do you think Harry's Legion will be organized ? Any unique feature ?**

**Enjoy and have a nice day .  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Ok my dear readers , sorry for the wait and here is chapter 11 of Battle Brother Potter . **

**I'm in need of a beta due to concerns being raised on my grammar . Anyone wants to become my beta please send me a message and we can work something out .**

**Enjoy and please review .**

Chapter 11

"We're home !" Harry happily yelled out as he teleported himself , Rolo and Nunnally home from school .

"How was school today Harry ?" Thaddeus , the only one present in the deck hall at the time asked the trio .

"It's boring as usual . We are ahead of the class my at least a year . " Harry replied , obviously bored .

"Come on , Harry , it's not that bad , at least Ms. Ackerman is funny ." Nunnally chimed in . Rolo only nodded at that .

"I see , I'm turning off the TV now , you guys do your homework ." Thaddeus said as he grabbed the remote .

The trio sat around the coffee table and pulled out their books .

Half an hour later .

"Finally , it's done !" Harry exclaimed as he finished the last of the math problem .

"Now I can go to the training hall and practice ." Rolo said , closing his book .

"I'm going to the kitchen , in case uncle Avitus need help with dinner ." Nunnally joyfully said .

"Then I guess I'm going to stay here and finish this ." Harry said as he took out Rolo's carving knife and a long block of wood and began cutting away small thin strand of wood along the length of the block .

Fifteen minutes later , the wooden block is taking a distinctive shape of a sword . Harry decided he would modeled it after a Roman gladius but longer . As he was refining the shape of the sword , Harry notice an egg-shaped object on top of the mini-bar . Harry gently put the carving knife and the half-completed sword down on the coffee table and headed towards the mini-bar and picked up the jeweled egg .

"So magnificent ." Harry said in awe as he admire the egg's craftsmanship . He then noticed the three prime gems and traced his finger along the three rings of the egg . That is when he discovered that the ring could be turned .

"I wonder what would happened if I get the three gems in a line ." Harry thought as he grabbed the top and bottom of the egg and began to turn them to align the three gems .

"Well it does looks better , but still nothing happened ." Harry thought as he put the egg down on the coffee table and look at it . Suddenly he felt the air thickens with energy , which seems to be pouring out from the jeweled egg . Then three streams of energy , one yellow , one red and one blue , shot out of the egg and flow around the deck hall before converging with a blinding flash that knocked Harry out .

Meanwhile , across the ship :

"AGGGHHH ! What happened to the water , it's bloody freezing ." Apothecary Gordian cursed as he hopped out of his bath tub , which was hot until 3 seconds ago . The Apothecary looked at the tub again only to see a whole tube of ice and stormed off .

"I swear if this is another of Martellus or Thaddeus' prank , they are going to regret it ."

"Uhm , uncle Avitus , are you alright ? " Nunnally asked the ashen-faced Marine in front of her .

"I'm fine , Nunnally , just , surprised ." the Devastator Sergeant turned to face her and Nunnally tried very hard not to burst out laughing . Avitus was making Chinese Stir-fry when the flame from the stove flared up and licked his whole face . The Sergeant then turned off the stove and walk off to find Martellus .

"So how's Harry weapons coming along ?" Davian asked Martellus as the Techmarine was assembling something on his work bench .

"Almost done , we will give it to him on his 11th Birthday right ?" Martellus asked . "Pass me that hammer on my desk ." He added in binaric cant to the servo arm on his left shoulder guard . "Right away , boss ." Came the reply as the arm extended itself to grab the hammer in question .

"The weapon it self will have four fo…." Martellus never finished his sentence when the power in the Armory was cut abruptly and his servo arm dropped the hammer directly over his head with a loud "CLANK !" .

"Hey , who turn off the light ? Martellus ? Martellus ?" Davian asked .

A pained groan was all he got for answers .

When Harry opened his eyes , the three energy streams are gone . He sit up to find a pure white bird perching on top of the egg .

"**Oh hello ? Since you are the only one here , I guess you are the one that freed me from that prison .**" A young male voice seeped into Harry's head .

"What are you ? " Harry asked .

"**I am a primordial phoenix , or a Prime phoenix for short. You can call me Kael ." The voice answered with a hint of pride in his voice .**

"So Kael , why are you here ?" Harry questioned as he sat up straight .

"**Long ago , when mankind first known and seek to harness magic , the phoenixes were their mentors . But over time , men began to overuse and abuse magic so we phoenixes , unable to stop them and unwilling to watch the world balance being disrupted , sealed ourselves away in eggs like this .or at least a majority of us did , while others live on alongside humans or standing guard over our slumbering brethren . I was sealed in this egg for thousands of years and it's so boring that I vowed that I will bond myself to whomever that free me from this prison ." ** The white bird said as his left talon tapped repeatedly on the egg he just escape from .

"But how do you seal yourself in the eggs ?" Harry asked .

"**It's a communal sealing , where one of us perform the ceremony on himself and our half-conscious brethrens and thus is able to retain consciousness during the sealed state . I have the misfortune of being the one who performed the seal . " **Kael replied .

Just then , three small current of energy burst into the deck hall and coalesced into three orbs and stated spinning slowly around Kael's head .

"Wow , what are those ?" Harry asked , awed by the amount of energy he felt radiating from the orbs .

"**Oh , they are my elementals , they tends to get out of control once in a while and go around and cause trouble . The blue one is Quas , the white one is Wex , the red one is Exort . They are my elementals , the extension of my power to help me to do things . " **

At the moments , the three orbs started to move across the room , leaving three trails behind that form three lines that said .

"Hello !"

"Nice to meet you !"

"We had great fun messing up this whole place ."

"**Now what did you do now ?**" Kael asked , irritated .

Three more lines appeared .

"Sorry boss !" Exort wrote .

"We just go around random places , doing random things . I froze a whole bath tub of water ." Quas wrote .

"And I sucked out all the power from a whole room ." Wex added .

"**You three are going to get me into trouble , you know that ?**" Kael sighed .

"Uhm , Kael , I think you are already in trouble ." Harry said , pointing at the door to the deck hall .

All the Blood Ravens are standing there with angry look on their face . Martellus was nursing his head with one hand and holding a dented helmet with another . Gordian only had a towel around his waist and Avitus looked like his face just got burned . And their facial expression told the boy and the phoenix that they just saw the confession being written across the room .

"**Uhh … Hello ?**" Kael squeaked out .

"You two have a lot of explanation to do ." Davian Thule grumbled .

After a lot of explanation , a lot of calming down of Martellus , Gordian and Avitus by Nunnally and Davian , they decided that the elementals would be working to repair the damage they caused for the next week and Kael will be kept in Harry's room .

"_Tell me again why do we have to share our place with this overgrown chicken ?_" Slardar asked , visibly irritated as he moved toward the Pet Corner , where there is a large straw basket that function as the snakes sleeping place .

"_Because our speaker said so, now shut up and move or there will be no mating for the next 4 months . _" Slithice snapped , pushing her mate to the basket .

"_Now Slithice , I understand how you two feel , but do try to get along with Kael , will you ? He's new here and could be a good friend ._" Harry tried to placate his two snakes as he changed into his pajamas .

"**I know I am intruding , but since we are going to live here together , I guess we could try t be friends . So how about this , I will tell Exort to warm up your basket every night , as a gesture of good will . What do you think ?**" Kael added , and Exort zoomed into the room and started flying several rounds around the straw basket before returning to it's orbit around the white phoenix's head .

"_Well that's nice ,I guess you are not that annoying after all ._" Slardar hissed out as he enjoyed the warmth and dozed off , with his mate following shortly after .

"Well Kael , looks like you are pretty good with relationships ." Harry said as he stroke the back of the white bird , who was perching on top of the wooden chair next to Harry's worktable .

"That he is , son ." A voice from behind him prompt Harry to turned around to see his adoptive father entering the room . Davian Thule was wearing a light blue wife beater and khaki bermudas instead of his power armor . He was smiling at Harry and Kael .

"You are doing mighty fine for a new guy , or should I say , new bird . There is some chocolate in the kitchen , go help yourself . " Davian said to the bird and Kael immediately disappeared in a flash of light .

"For a bird , he has quite a sweet tooth ." Harry comment dryly before looking at his adoptive father . The Blood Raven captain had been the father figure in Harry's life since the introduction in the Apothecarium . Although busy with many jobs and mission that comes from the life of a mercenary , Davian Thule always make the effort to know and care for his son . Father-son moments like this are few and therefore appreciated .

"I haven't asked you how was your weekend ." Davian said .

"It was fun , I finished my homework and help uncle Tarkus clean the storerooms . Then I pass the test on Sunday ." Harry replied . "How about you ?" He then asked .

"Our mission this time was to protect a convoy of a rich Indian man as they passed through a series of criminally infested areas .It was quite fun actually ." Davian briefly told his son of his last mission before catching sight of something on the nearby worktable .

"Is that a wooden sword you are making ?" He asked Harry .

"Yes , father , it's just to test my skill at carving wood ." Harry lied and pray that his father did not notice the lie .

If Davian notice the subtle change in Harry's voice , he did not show it . Instead , he just approached the table and picked the half-finished sword up .

"You are making an elongated gladius ?" The Captain asked as he was inspecting the sword , which is beginning to take form .

"Yes , but I'm not sure whether I should keep the blade straight or make it into an elongated oval shape ." Harry replied .

"Tough choice indeed , but an elongated oval shape have a more regal look to it . You are doing quite a good job with this . It would make a great gift … " Davian commented and he saw a flicker of surprise crossed the face of the raven-haired boy and pretend not to notice it . "…if you find someone worthy of it ." He added .

"Sure , dad ." Harry replied , relieved that his father has not know about Ginny yet . "I'll tell him eventually " He thought .

"Harry ,are you free after school tomorrow ? " Davian asked .

"Yes , dad , I usually do unless Rolo and Nunnally need me to do something with them ." Came the replied .

"I thought we could have a spar , just you and me and maybe I could teach you some more sword moves ." Davian said .

"Sure , I would love that , dad ." Harry beamed . He loved sparring with his father or Niven as they always teach him something cool , be it sword moves or psychic abilities .

"It's getting late , go rest Harry . I know in another year's time you are not going to need sleep that much but until then , you still need to rest ." Davian then said .

"Yes , dad ." Harry replied as he laid down on the bed while his father tuck him in .

"Good night Harry . See you tomorrow ." Davian said as he turned off the light .

"Good night dad ." Harry said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland .

Dream sequence.

They are facing the largest horde of daemons that was ever spawned from the warp . The abominations are lined up in vast formations across the landscape and Harry failed to divine the exact number of them as new daemons kept appearing from the three warp gate above the battle field to join their brethren below .

"I wonder why aren't they attacking yet ?" Harry heard himself say as he looked down from the hill he was standing on . The voice he heard was an older , much more matured voice than his own .

"I don't know , I don't really care either . But that is going to take a lot of time to kill ." A voice replied and Harry turned around to acknowledge the owner of the deep , feral voice . Met his sight was a warrior in grey power armor with multiple wolf-related fetish decorating the ornate suit and a long red cloak that flutter in the wind . On his belt was a katana whose hilt fabric was slightly damaged . He has a youthful but feral face and a pair of wolf's ear that perked atop his white mane of hair .

"Quit your whining mutt , we'll just have to keep killing them until there is no more . That's all that matter ." . Another voice , this one more gruff and laced with aggression . The owner of that voice walked up from the other side of the hill . This one wears a blood red power armor with various chip and dent that comes from many battle , but not serious enough to compromise the armor .He has red hair and an angular face with a high nose and an always excited expression . The most striking feature on his face however , was his eyes . It has a deep blood red color that gives people immense fear when gazed upon . Carelessly slung across his back was a Japanese odachi , or great sword . It shine eerily under the warp illuminated sky . His comment , although insulting , but bears no malice towards the grey-armored warrior . It is as if they have been giving and receiving insults like that for a long time .

"How many time have I told you, stop calling me a mutt !" The feral youth bellowed .

"Your real name is a mouthful , "mutt" is shorter and easier to pronounce ." Harry heard himself say again . The growl that they got as reply told him that he have pissed his feral brother off again .

"Will you two stop picking on him ." Another voice interrupted . This one came from a young warrior in jet black power armor with a big white skull at the center of his chest . He has bright spiky orange hair , an ever-frowning face and a lanky frame that makes him appear thin even in power armor , not unlike the red-armored one , which is the tallest one present . His weapon was also slung across his shoulder . It is a huge but elegant cleaver wrapped in a long strip of white cloth .

"So , are we ready ?" Harry asked .

"We are ." Replied the red-armored warrior as they felt the swarm of daemon approached .

"Never thought that I'm going to fight alongside a psyker ." The feral youth said as he unsheathed his sword , transforming it into an oversize fang blade .

"How about fighting alongside your brothers ." Harry said as he took out a cylinder and pressed a button , transforming it into a sword .

"Sounds good to me ." The orange haired commented dryly as he pulled his sword out of the cloth sheath .

"Hear , hear ." The blood-red armored warrior added as he brandished his sword .

"All right , LET'S GO !" The orange-haired warrior raised his sword .

"GETSUGA TENSHO !"

"**MUMYO JINPU RYU SUZAKU !**"

"ETHEREAL BLADE BARRAGE !"

"WIND SCAR !"

End dream sequence .

**That's chapter 11 for you . My guess is that Harry's dream sequence caught some people by surprise .**

**Question for you to ponder : 1- Who do you think are the warriors in Harry's dream ?(the 1st two are giveaways .)**

** 2-Who do you think they are made from ?(for hardcore Warhammer 40k people who are reading this fic)**

** 3- When do you think I should arrange for Harry to meet them ?**

**That's it , thank you , have a nice day and if you are nice enough , click the review button .  
**


	14. Chapter 12

**A thousand apologies for going MIA for such a long period . But I was busy with moving to new house and preparing for my trip to the USA . I hope my readers could forgive me and continue to enjoy my stories . As compensation for that , please check my profile for the prologue of my second Neo Primarch story . Although it would be sometimes until the first chapters are ready to be up , I hope it gives you an idea of what it is about .**

**Without further ado , I give you Battle Brother Potter 12  
**

Chapter 12

"All right Blood Ravens ! I have good news and bad news , which ones you would like to hear first ?" The Emperor said to the eight Marines sitting in the white marble room .

"We could use the good news first ." Davian said as his Brother nods approvingly .

"Alright , the very good news is Harry has found his Soul-mate !" The Emperor announced with a grin on his face .

"WHAT ? SINCE WHEN?" Came the simultaneous bewildered questions from almost all the Blood Ravens presents .

"Calm down and let me elaborate . Yes , I did say Harry will eventually find his Soul-mate , and he did . Now they will eventually grow on each other and become real Soul-mates . They will essentially become one of the cutest couples you will ever see ." The Emperor continued before he noticed the mischievous smirked on Thaddeus face .

"Thaddeus , stop rehearsing your version of "the Talk" , you are the last person that I will allow to give him that ." Davian snarled out at the youngest Sergeant .

"The "When a Space Marine meet a Sister of Battle " talk ? I thought that was appropriate ?" Thaddeus exclaimed .

"It was meant to be a joke , Thaddeus . " Tarkus said , trying hard not to laugh .

"Well , I thought so too until I caught Gordian and that Sister Hospitaller making out ." Thaddeus retorted .

"Hey ! I knew it was a mistake allowing you to be my escort in that medical Seminar . Anyway , we did not go any further than that ." Gordian snapped back , trying hard to hide his blush as he remembered Sister Linina of the Order of the Torch and the Medical Seminar on Hippocrus IV .

"I say we discretely monitor this relationship and see where it goes . " Cyrus , ever the calm one , said .

"I concur , but we need to work on the methods ." Martellus metallic voice said . "A psychic tag on my part and tracking devices from Martellus will do I guess ." Niven added .

"How about Rolo and Nunnally ? Do you think they will help us with it ?" Thaddeus asked , a grin on his face .

"Forget about it , I think they already know about this . Harry almost never kept anything from them ." Gordian said .

"Ok , I think we should talk about this later . How about the bad news , Big Dad?" Davian silenced his Brothers and asked the Emperor .

"Oh , two primarchs have just appeared at the same time and I have to monitor them closely . That means you won't be seeing me for a while . " The Emperor said , his face a mix of excitement and sadness .

"But how are we going to report to you about our progress ?" Davian asked , obviously upset . "I'll try to send Azariah as often as the paperwork permit , but don't worry , you guys know that I'll always keep an eye out for you , right ?" The Blood Ravens all nodded at that .

"Two things before I go , Harry is approaching 11 years old , you know what that means right ? Prepare him for it but do not let him flaunt his power so overtly and find a way for him to stabilize his power reserves on his own .And finally , the first eight friends he made will be his lieutenants , so train them up accordingly . " As the Emperor finish , pillar of light appeared and engulf him , ending the meeting .

Several days later : "Wow , this clearing is so beautiful !" Nunnally exclaimed as he followed Harry into the clearing with Rolo walking alongside her .

"Yeah , and a perfect training area too ." The brunette boy added as he take in the circular appearance of the clearing .

"No disagreement here ! " Harry jovially said as he approached the center of the clearing , a long package slung across his shoulder . Inside is his wooden sword and the one he himself made for Ginny . Suddenly , he was tackled by a blur of red hair and allow himself to fell down on to the grassy grown . He looked up to see Ginny's smiling face , with her red hair flowing around her face like a red halo . Harry smile and sit up , hugging Ginny in the process .

"You came back ! I thought you would forget me !" Ginny said , suddenly ashamed of herself .

"If that's how you greeted him every time , then I don't think he will ." Rolo commented , smirking . Both Harry and Ginny stood up immediately at that . Harry was blushing and Ginny was observing the brunette duo with suspicions .

"Who are you ? How do you get here?" Ginny asked , her eyes are fixed on the brunnete boy and the brunette girl who smiling at her and Harry in an understanding way .

"They are my siblings , Rolo and Nunnally . Rolo , Nunnallly , this is Ginny ." Harry stood up and make the introduction . "Nice to meet you Ginny ! I hope we could be your friends ." Nunnally come forward and offer her hand to the redhead girl . Ginny looked at the smiling girl . Somehow she felt a lot of kindness radiating from the brunette and took the hand , smiling . The boy behind her , who is about Harry's height , only nodded his greetings to her but his mouth curve up into a smile as he did so .

"Ginny , I have something for you ." Harry said , giving her the long package .

"What is this Harry ?" Ginny asked as her hands held the package .

"Just open and you'll see ." Harry smiled . The redhead girl pulled out the string that was tied at the opening of the package and slide it down , revealing a short wooden sword with elongated oval-shaped blade and a cylindrical hilt .

"Wow , Harry , is this for me ?" Ginny said in awe of the wooden weapon in her hands .

"Yes , Ginny , it's yours ." Harry replied , shuffling his feet uncomfortably .

"It's so beautiful ." Ginny exclaimed before dashed forward and give Harry the tightest hug she could muster , turning the raven haired boy red from embarrassment .

"What's with the smirk , Rolo ?" Harry snapped at his brother .

"Nothing really , you two just look cute . I was just appreciating ." Rolo replied , the smirk never left his face .

"You are beginning to sound like uncle Gordian with all the "appreciating the cuteness" ." Harry retorted only to felt the back of his head got smacked , hard .

"Stop talking about my father like that !" Nunnally hissed before smacking Harry again , this time softer before added "And Rolo is right , you two do look cute like that . Oh and Ginny , you can let go of him now ."

Ginny then realized that she had held Harry for over a minute and let go of the boy .

Elsewhere :

"That's one minute and 5.6 seconds , Cyrus win . " The Techmarine droned as the rest of the Blood Ravens , except Cyrus , took out their wallet .

"What can I say ? I'm feeling lucky today . " The Scout Sergeant said as he counted his winning as the others turned their attention back to the screen .

"You are right , Harry , she is good." Rolo commented as he watched Harry blocked yet another strike from Ginny , a vertical slash and that aimed for his left shoulder . After going through various swordplay sequences , Ginny had wanted to spar to test herself and Harry was happy to oblige . He was testing her in her attack capability so he only stood in one place and wait for her to come at him . Ginny was doing quite well in that her attacks are getting stronger and faster , but still unable to land any hit on Harry . Ginny lunged forward and aimed a thrust at Harry's stomach when the raven-haired boy sidestepped her and tripped the rushing girl with the tip of his wooden sword . "Are you alright Ginny ?" Nunnally asked as she approached the redhead .

"I'm fine . But how did you block my strikes so fast ?" Ginny asked , obviously amazed and frustrated .

"In combat , if your opponent is moving too much , you yourself must balance it out by limiting your movement and wait for the chance to counter-attack ." Rolo said , twirling a wooden branch in his hand . "Quoting old Cyrus again Rolo ? But he's right , Ginny . You moved too much without really making your moves counts . Maybe you should watch me and Rolo spar to get the idea ." Harry commented and Ginny handed her sword to Rolo , only to have the boy refuse .

"Thank you Ginny , but I brought my own weapons ." Rolo politely said as he reached held out his arms in front of himself and swiped them downward , revealing two short wooden blades hidden in his shirt sleeves .

"Ok Harry , Rolo , normal armed spar , no power allowed . " Nunnally announced in a stern voice as she almost dragged Ginny towards a tree stump a few yards away .

"Ready Harry?" The brunette boy as he lowered himself to a stance , his arms spread out

"Eveready ." Came the reply from Harry as he prepared himself . Looking into each other's eyes , they charged towards each others .

Ten minutes later: "Do they do this often Nunnally?" Ginny asked the brunette girl as they watched Rolo blocked one of Harry's vertical chop and delivered a kick aimed at the raven-haired boy's hip , only for it to be blocked by the hilt of Harry's sword as they jumped away from each other .

"Quite often , and I have to take turn cheering for each of them , sometime it gets confusing . And they are often too tired afterward to spar with me . That's why I'm really glad to have you as a friend , Ginny . Maybe we could spar sometimes ." Nunnally replied , smiling .

"Sure , that would be nice , but not after Harry teach me more moves ." Ginny replied and return the smile .

"Well , Rolo , what do you think of Ginny ?" Harry asked as his left fist landed on Rolo's shoulder .

"She's a fighter , fiery , fast and furious when provoked . A perfect Assault Marine specimen . " Rolo replied , ignoring the hit as he delivered a sweep with his right leg , forcing Harry onto his back , then lunged at the raven haired prone form .

"No , I mean as a friend ?" Harry brought his left foot up and force Rolo back before standing up .

"I could tell she was lonely before she met you and us ." Rolo said , using the people reading skill his father had taught him .

"She was ." Came the affirmation .

"We were once lonely too , weren't we ?" A left jab accompanied the sentence only to be parried .

"I know the feeling when you lived with people but don't actually live with them ." Harry aimed a slash at Rolo's leg while remembering his times at the orphanage , where his two friends were his only family . He then noticed some thing strange . Rolo have also sensed it and stopped his lunged and turned around . The first water balloon was aimed for Ginny's back . But it never reached its target as it was caught by a raven haired boy that suddenly appeared from nowhere and caught it with his left hand as it was lobbed from a nearby bush . The second balloon was puncture before it could reach harmful distance of the two girl , courtesy of the brunette boy with two wooden blade on each arm . The two girls , realizing the threat by now , stood up and turned towards the commotion , Nunnally stood up and produced a small plastic knife while Ginny gripped her new wooden sword , only to see the two boys dived into the bushes and dragged out two identical person who is larger than them at the point of their weapons .

"Fred ? George ? What are you two doing here ?" Ginny asked upon seeing her two soaked brothers being dragged out by her two equally soaked friends .

"You know these two Ginny ?" Rolo asked

"They are my older brothers , Fred and George ." Ginny replied . "You can let them go , for now ." She added .

Rolo lightly jabbed the redhead boy he is handling before allowing him to fall down , face first to the ground , in front of the girls .

Harry also released his redhead and pushed him forward , making him do a face-plant . Then the two redheads got up on their knees an started to plead .

"Please forgive us "

"Oh esteemed sister "

"We never knew you were here ."

"With these kids "

"Waving oversized wands "

"And fighting ."

"Wow , you two can complete each other's sentence . Cool ." Nunnally exclaimed .

"Well that's a first "

"People just think we are annoying ."

The twin replied , alternating between themselves again .

"Because you are ." Ginny snapped . "What are you two doing here anyway ?"

"We are just out here testing our water bomb throwing skills , "

"When we took notice of you ."

"And decided to have some fun "

"But we didn't know that those two are so good ." George said , pointing towards the two boys behind them .

"We thought you were the thugs that tried to kidnapped Ginny like before ." Harry said .

"WHAT ? SOMEONE TRIED TO KIDNAPPED OUR SISTER ?" Both twins cried out simultaneously .

And Ginny spend the next 15 minutes explaining how she met Harry , how Harry saved her and Harry's true name (after swearing them to secrecy of course .)

"So you are Andy Potter's twin brother ?" Fred asked .

"And they give you away because you are not The Boy Who Lived ?" George added .

"UNFORGIVEABLE !" They both exclaimed .

"So now we understand …" "

Your story …"

"It is time "

"For us to swear"

"Our allegiance to you " The twin then said .

"Because you look so much more fun than Andy ."

"Who is a spoiled brat by the way ." They added .

"Now what would you have us do , Harry ?"

"I don't know ? " Harry , still shocked from the sudden allegiance declaration , turned toward Ginny and asked. "Any idea ?" .

"I got one ! How about you two go home and get lunch for all of us ?" Ginny immediately said .

"I thought "

"It was going "

"To be much more "

"Challenging " The twin replied before making a beeline towards the direction of their house .

"They seems nice , but can we really trust them ?" Rolo asked when the twins are out of earshot .

"I looked into their minds Rolo , a lot of hilarity and creativity , but no malice ." Harry replied .

"They are the troublemakers in our families , always trying to dismantle stuffs to see how they works and play pranks on everybody , it drives mum bonkers sometimes . " Ginny added .

"Sounds like a certain grease monkey uncle of ours , don't you think ?" Nunnally chimed in .

"Sure it does . Although he's more of a grease gorilla ." Harry replied , thinking about how Martellus would love to meet these two .

"Wait a minute ! He discovered the mind probe on his own ?" Niven exclaimed .

"You didn't teach him ?" Davian asked .

"I was planning to , next week actually ." The Librarian said . "He must have figured it out on his own ." He added , pride obvious in his voice .

"Captain , can I take those twins under my wings ?" Martellus metallic voice grumbled out , surprising everyone presents with his request .

"Those two ? Looks just like a pair of regular troublemakers to me ." Avitus commented .

"It is faint , but I can sense the touch of the Omnissiah on them . If I can train them in the way of the machine Spirits . Just imagine the possibilities ." The Techmarine continued , his excitement barely contained .

"I'll leave it to your discretion then Martellus . How about you Thaddeus ?" Thule said .

"Ginny is just as Rolo said . She has great potential to become an exceptional Assault Marine . With enough training , I think she will be formidable . But there is this problem of getting them to actually accepting our training ." The assault Marine said , surprising everyone with his serious tone .

"Oh , we'll figure out something , how about an outing so that they could meet us ? " Gordian commented as he help himself to another biscuit .

"Wait a minute , something is happening ." Tarkus said , turning everyone's attention back to the screen .

"I have found you , you brat ! You will pay for what you did to me last week ! ". A gang of thugs suddenly burst into the clearing as the gang are enjoying their lunch . Harry , Rolo and Ginny try to reach their sword but a gunshot stopped them in their track .

Harry assessed the situation as he stood in front of Ginny . The thugs had them surrounded and Harry and Ginny recognized the men that he saved her from last week .

"I can only block bullets from 1 side . Rolo ? " Harry asked .

"Only 3 seconds for me , too many of them . Nunnally did not bring her weapon . and I doubt Ginny could do anything serious with only basic trainings. Luckily the twins are not here . We can't afford more people to protect ." Rolo gritted his teeth .

"You will regret robbing me of my prey , brat ! I see there is another one today . Good . " The leader bellowed out at the four children in front of him , eyes lingering longer on the two girls . "Get them boys ! Leave the girls alone , but feel free to shoot the boys if they try to be funny ." He added with a sneer before feeling something impacted with his head and an unbearable stench that permeate through the air .

Suddenly , the thugs on his right dropped to the ground , clutching his neck . "Can't breath …" before passing out . Several more succumb to the mysterious gas attack before the remaining ones cover their noses with their sleeves . The leader then turned around and spotted two redhead boys perching on a tall branch of a nearby tree , lobbing egg-shaped projectile toward them .

"Why you little … !" A thug yelled before turning his Uzi towards the tree and fired . The shots went wide , but three rounds struck the branch that Fred and George was perching on , breaking it and sending the twins plummeting down to a bush .

"What are you waiting for ? Get those two pest over here so we could kill them !" The leader yelled at his men .

Ginny gasped as she saw her brothers being dragged in front of the thugs . The other's guns are still trained on them and she could only looked on in horror when the man who tried to kidnapped her last week pulled out a pistol and aimed at Fred and pulled the trigger .

Only to be blinded by a white flash .

When the flash cleared , the leader was on the ground , writhing in pain as he nursed a bloody stump where his right hand should have been .

Her eyes then shifted to her brother's savior . He is a huge man , wearing a grey wife beater and long , worn jeans . His most striking feature , however , was his face . Half of his visage was metallic , with a red mechanical eye where his right eye should have been . In his left hand hold a gigantic wrench , which seems to be coruscating with some strange power . On his left shoulder there is a mechanical tentacle that is constantly turning around .

Some of the thugs who are quick to recover form the loss of their leader , turned their guns towards the newcomer and started firing , only to be knocked down on the ground by the arrival of another stranger , this one with a youthful face and spiky blonde hair , wearing a pair of metal gauntlet . Ginny saw Harry's face lit up when he saw the two giants and she knew they are here to help .

"Uncle Thaddeus ! Uncle Martellus ! " Nunnally shouted out in joy .

"Stay right there , kiddo . Let us handle this ." Came Thaddeus' reply .

"Don't kill them Thaddeus , incapacitate only . " Another voice from behind the four children prompt them to look back , only to see a wizened giant in a brown trench coat and blue jeans , holding a long staff with an eagle headpiece . The giant looked at Harry and said : "We'll discuss this later ." Before pouncing forward and joined his two friends in the (one-sided) brawl .

Fred and George Weasley could only watch in amazement as their savior is plowing through the thugs with a wrench and the occasional snaps from the mechanical tentacle on his shoulder .

"That was …"

"Brilliant …"

"**And so cool…"**

"We want "

"To be"

"Like that "

They said as they watched the giant throw a thug into an oak tree , leaving a huge dent in its trunk before breaking another's leg with his wrench .

Ginny is having the same reaction as she watched the spiky blond giant tore through their would-be attacker with just his fists , taking out two , sometimes three at a time .

"Harry , who are those ?" She asked the raven haired boy .

"My uncles , the one with the wrench is Martellus , the ones with the gauntlet is Thaddeus , the one with the staff is Niven . I don't know how they find us , but we gotta thank them later ." Harry replied . He wanted to joined his uncles but it's been a while since he watch them in action and it was beautiful . So he , Rolo , Nunnally and Ginny settled down and enjoy the carnage .

3 minutes later :

"That's the last of them . " Thaddeus said as he peeled a thug from the oak tree and throw him into the pile of broken bodies of his friends .

"Ok , you two stay here and talk to them , I'll deliver these to the authority ." Niven took out a psychic eraser and grabbed one of the thug before teleporting him and the pile away .

Thaddeus and Martellus then turned to the six kids .

"So … Hello ?" Thaddeus said , grinning .

**That's chapter 12 for you . Hope you enjoyed it . If you can , please review .**

**Question for you to ponder : I am planning a xeno invasion of Harry Potter's universe , which one should it be ? **

**That's it . Have a nice day . **


	15. Chapter 13

**I am a thousand time sorry for this overly late update. College is getting the better of me and I tried to find time to write but it is hard when you have college stuff to worry about. Anyway this is chapter 13 of Battle Brother Potter. Now is summer and I have time again but I'm not promising fast updates. I hope the readers of my fic will understand **

Chapter 13

Ginny Weasley lunged , a thrust ready , towards the space marine standing in the center of the training hall . Thaddeus parried her thrust and countered with a swipe of his wooden practice claws , only to hit thin air as the red head girl jumped out of the way and leapt up , blade high , for a downwards slash . He raised his left claw up to block it. Wooden claw met wooden blade . The Space Marine then notice the smirk on the girl's face and swung his right claw in a backward swing , catching another wooden blade between the claws , this one from a brunette girl that obviously had been waiting for the right moment to strike . He then swung the brunette girl , her blade already clattered on the ground , toward a cushioned training mat . The other girl was also swung towards the wall of the training hall .

Ginny felt her feet hit the wall as she instinctively bend her knees and sprung forth , blade straight , only to be blocked by one of the space marine wooden claw . Thaddeus smile at her , obviously proud that she lasted this long against him as he brought his other claw toward her waist .

"When it touch me , it's over !" Ginny panicked and instinctively reached out with her empty hand . "I need something , anything !" She mentally plead .

Then it happened .

The claw never touched her .

When Ginny looked down on her hands , she saw both are holding a wooden blade . She looked up to see Thaddeus' grin dropped a little and surprised etched over the youthful face , only to be replace by a wide grin when the Assault Marine flung both his arms upward , sending Ginny flying behind him onto a training mat . Ginny landed gracefully on the ground before turning and preparing herself when Thaddeus said "That's enough for today , girls . "

"Already ?" Pouted Ginny .

"Don't worry Ginny , there will always be next time . All in all you two improved a lot . Ginny is getting faster and stronger , Nunnally is bolder and more willing to strike . I'm particularly pleases with your teamwork . Ginny keep me busy while Nunnally wait for the right moment to strike . Could have caught most opponent by surprise , that one . " Thaddeus grinned as he evaluated the sparring session . It has been a month since Ginny and the twin met the Blood Ravens , and they have been picking things up fast , to the delight of their mentors , Thaddeus and Martellus , respectively . Ginny was quickly becoming an adept at hand to hand combat while the twins have developed a ravenous hunger for knowledge in the way of the machine . They are trying doubly hard as they know when September came , they will be away to Hogwarts and could not train as often , lest the secrets of the Blood Ravens be exposed . However , Martellus is working on a vox communicator that allow transmission even in magically laden areas . Ginny hoped it will work soon , as she wanted to keep in touch with her now two favorite brothers .

"Ginny ? " Nunnally's voice shakes the red head girl out of her thought .

"Ginny , just now how did you get my wooden sword to block uncle Thaddeus claw ?" The brunette girl asked , her face beaming .

"I want to know that too ." Thaddeus said .

"I don't know . I just wanted something in my hand and it appeared ." Ginny answered .

"Ii think we should talk to Niven about this , maybe you do have potential to be a psyker after all ." Thaddeus grinned .

"Where is uncle Niven ?" Ginny asked .

"In his Sanctorium , sparring with Harry . " Nunnally replied , having asked her brother about it at lunch .

"Great ! That saves me the trouble of finding Harry to get home ." Ginny said as she made her way towards the door out of the training hall .

The first thing Ginny saw when she stepped into the Sanctorium is her brothers , each with a heavy-looking backpack and was conversing excitedly with their mentor Martelllus .

"It's ok , Martellus …"

"We will value these books and wargears … "

"And protect them "

"With our life ".the twin said .

"I know you will , boys , now I have to get back on my new project , you two wait for extraction ." Martellus grumbled out before turning and exiting the room , nodding to Thaddeus and the two girls on the way .

"Hi Ginny ! " The twin said .

"Hi Fred ! Hi George !" Ginny and Nunnally replied .

"You two arrive just in time…"

" for the good stuff !"

The twin then gestured towards the giant circle in the middle of the room . Inside the circle stood Harry and Niven , facing each other , warp energy coruscating around both of them .

"Psychic spar .." Ginny muttered . She had always wanted to see Harry true power but he always say it is too risky to show her near the Burrow .

A flash of light jerked Ginny away from her thought . Niven had launched a fireball at Harry , only for it to be caught by the boy and extinguish in the palm of his hand . Harry's reply is a barrage of psychic shard that bore down on Niven like horizontal rain . The older Librarian raised his palm and an invisible barrier sprung forth halting the shards and began to push towards his apprentice . Harry then raised a hand to his face , grabbing the eye patch over his left eye and removed it with a flick of his wrist . A wave of warp energy spilled forth from the raven haired boy , halting the expanding force barrier slightly but not stopping it . Harry then fire a smite bolt towards the center of the barrier . The bolt landed on the barrier with a deafening crack before dissipating . Harry launched another bolt , and another , and another . From outside of the circle , Ginny could see that Niven's barrier is weakening , the strain to maintain it evident on the older Librarian's face . Then Niven smiled as his barrier came down in a wall of mist .

Harry knew something was wrong when the barrier in front of him came down just after five smite bolt . He was bracing himself when a barrage of lightning pierced the misty veil towards him . Cursing under his breath , he raised both of his hands to form an X shape in front of his chest and focus . An eye blink later , a spherical shield engulf the boy and absorb the brunt of the assault . Harry was about to lower his shield when he sensed Niven dropping from above . The young Librarian smirked as he saw the tip of Niven's staff heading towards him .

He then overcharged his shield .

The whole room was consumed by a blinding white flash as the older Librarian was blasted backward . Harry grinned and raised his hand , sending a smite bolt at the falling silhouette , only for it to pass through as the figure vanished . Eyes widened in shock , Harry saw a white bolt of energy piercing the misty veil towards him . The bolt knocked the boy backwards , landing flat on his back . The circle shimmered before vanishing as Niven walked calmly toward his pupil , a smile on his face . He extended and arm , which Harry gladly take to get up .

"That was so close , I almost got you !" Harry exclaimed to his mentor .

"That it was , Harry . Maybe next time !" The smile turned into a smirk . "I did not expect you to overload the kine shield though ."

"It's a neat trick I learned somewhere , glad you found it amusing , Uncle Niven ." Harry replied as they made their way towards their audience .

"I told you to drop the "Uncle" , Harry . It makes me sound old .Now hurry up , I believe your girlfriend is waiting . " Niven lightly scolded the raven haired boy .

""Uncle" sounds nice , Niven . And Ginny is not my girlfriend !" Harry groaned , trying hard not to blush when the red head girl was mentioned .

"That was incredible Harry …"

"You almost got him there , mate …" The twin said .

"I never thought that I you are so powerful Harry ." Ginny said as she gave the boy a hug , squashing any attempt to look unflustered by Harry , much to Thaddeus and Niven's amusement .

"That is nice and all but I believe it is time for you three to go home before you are missed ." Thaddeus said . "You up for it Harry ? " He added .

"Sure , now Fred , George , Ginny , grab on to me ." Harry replied and Ginny's arms immediately encircle his waist , while Fred and George each hold on to his shoulders . Harry concentrate before opening the Gate of Infinity and they disappeared with a flash .

Niven then turned to the younger Space Marine .

"What happened during sparring that you need to speak with me privately ?" The Librarian asked

"It's Ginny . During sparring , her psychic power manifested , accidentally . She summoned Nunnally's blade to her to block one of my strike . " Thaddeus said .

"Hmm … A telekine , how interesting .. but it could also be her accidental magic … how to be sure ?..." Mused the Librarian .

"What do we do now ?" Thaddeus asked .

"We'll wait and see , Thaddeus . Keep me appraised of any outburst during training in the future . " Answered the Librarian .

"What kept you back , Gin-gin?" Fred Weasley asked his sister as they made their way back to the Burrow for dinner , a grin plastered on his face .

"Yup , anything we should know about ?" George asked , grinning like his twin .

"Nothing , I just wanted to tell him about my sparring session today ." Ginny answered . "And stop with the kissy faces ! Or do you want me to shove my practice blades where the sun don't shine ?" Ginny added upon seeing the twins' expression .

"Now , now Ginny …"

"You know we approved of Harry …"

"Such a strapping young lad …"

"powerful and handsome in one package …"The twin added , undeterred .

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP IT ?" Ginny groaned , exasperated , only to see Fred and George bolted toward the Burrow at full speed. The redhead sprinted after the twin, never looking back and never noticing the surrounding vegetation being violently shaken as she surged pass them.

Slardar arrived at the clearing only to see Harry standing there, a hand on his left cheek and looking dazed.

_"Hi Slardar!"_ The boy greeted the giant king cobra. In the past years the gpair of king cobra have grown to abnormal proportion in addition to acquiring the special abilities. With the joining of Ginny and the twins, Harry had told Slithice and Slardar to nest in the wood near the Burrow to help him keep an eye out for the new members.

_"Hi kid. Haven't seen you in a while_." The big black snake replied.

"You don't look so happy. Where's Slithice?" Asked the young librarian trainee.

"Watching the egg and will bite my head off if I go anywhere near her." Slardar grumbled in reply. "So what's going on between you and that little firefox?"

"Ginny is just a friend, the first I have since my siblings!" Harry hastily replied.

"Yeah right. And I am a centipede." The snake replied, if reptile could have facial expression, Harry would be sure his familiar is smirking.

"Really, I…" Harry never finished that sentence as a bright flash appeared on top of the pair.

"Hello White Chiken!" Slardar hissed toward the newcomer.

"Hello oversized earthworm." Kael shot back. Harry's other familiar then turned to the boy and said:

"You are late for dinner Harry, the Captain send for you."

"I guess I have to go then." Said the boy as he opened a portal back to the Armageddon.

Dream sequence

"You are improving, child. I watched your match with Niven this afternoon." The giant hooded figure said when Harry arrived at the white plaza of his dreamscape.

"I tried for more precisions in my strikes but somehow my power keeps fluctuating, when I thought I got it, a random surge just messes it all up." Harry sat down on a marble chair at what appears to be a deserted bistro, waving his hand in frustration. He then looked at his dream teacher, who have just removed his hood to reveal himself. Wreathed in a golden halo, the giant in front of him looked like a god made flesh, with a proud, square face and ancient, serious eyes. The giant then asked the boy while offering his hand:

"Ready for today's lesson?"

"I thought you would never asked!" The raven haired boy nodded and grabbed the giant hand that was offered. The two disappeared in a blinding flash of the purest light.

The night sky is clear and illuminated with the multitude of celestial body. Rolo could not helped but admire the sight as he looked up at it lying down on what used to be the bridge of the strike cruiser Armageddon. The brunette boy was quietly enjoying the beautiful sight when he felt a presence approaching and sit down next to him.

"It's late, Rolo. Cannot sleep?" Nunnally sat down and offer the mug of hot cocoa in her left hand before taking a sip from her own.

"Yeah, just some strange dreams, no big deal. You?" Rolo replied, accepting the mug.

"Just some late night reading. Can't wait until our Catalepsean Node is implanted, then we won't have to sleep that much anymore." Nunnally smiled. "What did you dream about this time, if you want to talk about it?"

"It started out as one of my usual nightmare about the time before you and Harry. Then it shifted to a school, where I wear a very posh black, long sleeve uniform you often see in those high-class school we passed on our way to school. In that dream I have an older brother, who is thin like me and have purple eyes and black hair. We played chess, and I drive him around to do crazy things. Then all of a sudden the sky scraper that we were in shook and I lost him, then I woke up." Rolo told the brunette girl about his dream.

"That sounds exciting, and fun. Before I met Harry and you, I also have dreams about a family, a really big family, with parents and a lot of brothers and sisters. But such dreams always ended with an accident of some sort that take them all away and leave me alone. Sometime it's difficult to distinguish between dreams and reality as I don't have any memory of before I arrived at the orphanage." Nunnally admitted while sharing her own dreams.

An hour and two mug of hot cocoa later:

The shadowy figure moved silently toward the two small slumbering children. Upon looking at the sight of the two falling asleep next to each other, Nunnally's head rested on Rolo's shoulder, on what used to be the command platform of a mighty strike cruiser, Apothecary Gordian decided his daughter can stay this way to night. He pulled out a camera, snap a picture and leave as silent as he could.

Dream sequence

The three girls are fighting for their lives.

The redhead swung her power sword, bifurcating a group of cultist armed with rusty metal sticks trying to rush her. She then activate her jump-pack, soaring above the arena, and open up the small rocket pods under her wrist and blasting a group of Chaos Havocs that is aiming their heavy weapon toward her. She landed with a sickening crunch, crushing another cultist who is trying to sneak behind her friend. Said friend is also tearing through a large groups of cultist with her scythe. Her waist-long brown hair was tied a long, elegant pony tail, dangling behind her shoulder, her power armor is bone white with dark blue rim, in from of her chest she wore a rosaries in the form of a small red ribbon.

"Thanks Ginny-chan!" The brunette said as her scythe cut through a particular large cultist, splitting the large ripper gun in his hand into two, along with the body.

"You're welcome, Yuuki. Just be more careful next time." Ginny said while drawing her plasma pistol, the birthday gift from the twin, and let loose a volley toward a charging bloodletter. The daemon exploded into a mist of red ichor and warp energy. When it finally vanished, the two girls find themselves face to face with a group of bloodletters riding what seems to be the hybrid of rhinoceros and bullmastiffs.

"GINNY, YUUKI! JUMP!" A voice from behind them cried out. Ginny grabbed Yuuki's arm and activated her jump pack, bringing both of them soaring above before hearing the voice again.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

A giant wave of ice burst forth, engulfing the battlefield, encasing unsuspecting cultist as well as Chaos Space Marine in a thick layer of ice, even the daemons and their mount could not escape the chilly fate. Then the owner of the voice, a short, raven haired girl in deep black scout carapace stepped forward and tap her sword against the icy surface. The frozen Chaos warriors shattered along with their icy prison. The girl then sheath her sword, a katana of pure white with a reddish brown hilt, and turn towards her landing sisters.

"I really hope that's the last of it. I don't want to be late for the party." The raven haired girl said.

"Yeah let's get out of here, Rukia –chan." Yuuki said.

"I got the beacon right here. Hurry, Kallen must be waiting for us." Ginny said as she took the teleport beacon from a pouch on her thigh plate. The three girl touched it and vanished in a flash of blinding white light.

End dream sequence

**And there you have it. Chapter 13. By the time you read this chapter, I am working on chapter 14 as well as my other stories. **

**Question for you to ponder: How do you think Harry and Co is going to take over Hogwart?**


	16. Interlude 2

**Hello my brothers and sisters.**

**Sorry for the long wait, yet again. College really take a lot of my time but I make do with whatever time I have and here it is, the next chapter of Battle Borther Potter.**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, if any. (I need a beta, bad)**

Interlude 2 : Pranks, Research, Daydreams and Dates

Extract from the journal of chief Technomancers Fred and George Weasley:

Journal Entry: September 1st 1988

_Today is the day we go to Hogwarts. After much calculation, George and I showed up with our baggage at exactly 10 minutes before the Hogwart express departs. Our mother made a fuss of it as we get to King's Cross station. After much "warning"(not that we will ever take heed ) from our parents, we crossed the barrier separating platform 9 and 10 into platform 9 and 3/4. We are taller than average for our age group due to the implants, a fact that intimidate many of our peers when we try to open up but eventually we met a boy our age named Lee Jordan, who shared our love for pranks and we became fast friends. After several hours we arrived at Hogwarts and proceed to our Sorting._

"Weasley, Frederick." Professor Minerva McGonagall called from the sheet of parchment in her hand.

Fred stepped forward the stool, putting the old Hat on as he sat down.

"Well, well, well. Another Weasley. Let's see. Quite different than your brothers, I see. Rebellious spirit. A desire to grasp the unknown and master the un-mastered. Unyielding loyalty to a friend. Urge to prank people and the cunning to get away with it. You could be anywhere! You would do well in all house. How about saving me the headache and make your choice?" The Hat's voice speak in the redhead boy's mind.

"I don't know, really. But I like red. So I think Gryffindor. I promised my twin we will make our brothers 1st targets. " Fred said.

"If you say so! GRYFFINDOR!"  
+++++++

Journal Entry: October 3rd 1988:

_It's been a month since we arrived at Hogwarts. We and Lee are getting along just fine. Our rate of two major prank a week seems to be going fine for us, it's good to have a laugh once in a while. The school's caretaker, Argus Filch, seems to be harboring a deep hatred for us after catching us turning his cat pink. The other professors consider us no more than nuisances at worse or a source of comic relief at best, a fact that we would like to maintain as a cover. Concerning our Techmarine self-learning. We have successfully assembled our bolters in our free time and is carrying out experiments concerning the nature of the school's vast magical fields and its influence on modern human technology. Basically the fields is an combination of electromagnetic saturation and the effect of the castle itself being build atop a hidden warp rift, an intersections of two fissure in the fabric of reality, the effect of which is the disruption of vox communication as well as the decay of electronic- level technology on a basic level. Books from our library confirmed our suspicion that such fissure existed all over the world and have many name like lay lines of Lung Mei and are often centers of magical activities. The school itself and its surrounding areas are a wellspring of magical knowledge with many different species of magical fauna and flora. We will compile a list for Master Niven and Martellus. Fred and I also found out many unused hidden passage around the castle that could be used as place for some of our more volatile experiments and prank preparation, the only issue with it is whether the teachers know about them. It would not do for these people to find out about our weapons and ammunition workshop. Fred and I will proceed to hide and booby trap existing cache now…._  
++++++

"You again? I thought I told you the last time to leave these things alone." George Weasley glared down at the diminutive creature in front of him. The house elf looked at him with fearful eyes, his hands still heaving the wooden crate five times his size.

"Zoggy sorry, young master! Zoggy just do job! Other elves don't want to clean secret passage! Zoggy have to do!" The elf started babbling.

"Ok, I get it. You can clean up the passages but leave the wooden boxes alone. They are important to us. Do you understand. Zoggy?" Fred said.

"Yes, young master. Zoggy help clean!" The house elf squeaked.

"But seriously, Fred, if house elves are going to find our prank stockpiles then I don't think our other stuff is going to be safe. We need a new place to store stuffs." George said to his twin.

"Zoggy can help! Yong masters could use the Come and Go room." The house elf said.

"Come and Go room?" the twin asked.

"Big room that turns to whatever one really wish it! Sometimes it's there and sometimes it's not! But if young masters put things there nobody else would find it!" Zoggy explained.

"That sounds brilliant, right George?" Fred asked his twin.

"It does, but why tell us this Zoggy?" George asked the elf.

"Something about master George and master Fred make Zoggy happy." The small elf replied.

"Glad to see that we are so charming." Fred commented.  
++++++

Journal Entry: December 1st 1988

_The Marauder's map. What a wonderful and brilliant piece of magic. An unassuming piece of parchment that we "liberated" from Filch during detention turned out to be an accurate map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area. This include secret passages to and from the castle as well as hidden spots all across the Hogwarts and Hogsmead area. We are studying the map to replicate it as well as to improve any tactical advantages from it. George and I have finished moving most of our projects and prank supply into the room of requirement. Another piece of wonderful magic. It can generate whatever the user desire. Beside becoming a storage space for our equipment and prank supplies, it also provide a place to carry out the more volatile experiments that we have in mind concerning mixing technology and magic. We also practice our Pyrae discipline here with no apparent lasting damage. Its presence is disguised from the rest of the school, even the Marauder's Map unless someone really want something when they approached the room. Most people seems to not notice the room or pass it off as just another anomaly in Hogwarts. Our research on wand-magic, however, have hit a slight stump. We have found out that the usage of wand to focus their magical energy into tangible effect like spell require contact with the wand or any other form of focus for the magical energy. The wand itself have a limit on how much energy that is able to pass through it. This limit is affected by a variety of factor which include but not entirely limited to affinity of the user to its core as well as the innate power of the caster and could improve with practice or maturity. This is different from our psychic discipline in that it harness warp energy into more precise forms and functions to suits a larger range of needs. The down side of this form of magic is that it lacked the massively destructive potential as well as limited combat application than our discipline. To provide an example of the difference in scale and function of the two forms of magic, George and I compare between a basic fire charm: Incedio and a Pyrae basic fire orb. Incendio is a fairly basic spell that most First or Second year Student at Hogwarts can master, require little exertion and bring forth a nice little stream of fire that can light up a stove or a fireplace. Pyrae's fire orbs, on the other hand, require a skill of a trained Pyrae Practicus to not only successfully conjure but also to maintain a safe level of control so that the warp fire do not go out of control. A well-aimed and well conjured fire orb would incinerate most things and rendered them unsalvageable due to the destructive effect of warp powers in general…_  
++++++

"Is everyone here?" Albus Dumbledore asked from his seat at the head of the table.

"Professor Kettleburn, Burbage and Snape are currently out on personal business. So I believe this is all the staff that is present in the castle." Minerva McGonagall answered, her eyes sweeping across the staff meeting room.

"So the let's get this meeting underway, then. How do you find the new students this year?" The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry asked his staff. It is always good to know of the new ones and their talents as well as their mindsets. It sort of become a routine for him to hear praises of Ravenclaw intellect, Hufflepuff loyalty, Gryffindor courage and Slytherin's cunning, but it always help to spot the exceptions amongst the crowd, it make for talented personnel.

"The new Ravenclaw this years are a good bunch, bright and driven to learn, even more so than the last batch. I have to ask Madame Pince to raise the limit of books that can be borrowed for my house yet again last week." Fillius Flitwick squeaked out from his seat, which is much higher than a normal chair to accommodate the short half-goblin professor.

"My Puffs are the same as last year, very hardworking and I think there two or three pairs whose family have arrangements with each other. I will be submitting request for appropriate accommodations in the next few years when the students' family requested" Pomona Sprout said with a smile. It is not uncommon for magical family to have their children in arranged marriage contracts since a young age. When Hogwarts is notified of such a contract, dorm rooms for couples would be made available only if the two children are of the same house, to give them a chance to cohabitate, with chastity ward in place of course.

Minerva, however , is not listening to the pudgy Herbology professor. Her mind is wandering. She is thinking about a certain muggle military teacher. "Cyrus, I wonder what are you doing right now." She thought. Her thought then went toward that fateful memorable night before the old stern woman admonished herself. "Stop it Minerva, you are no longer a teenage girl, act your age!" She mentally scold herself before her thought was interrupted.

"Minerva… Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ah.. yes, Headmaster? What was it again?" She replied, quickly regaining composure.

"Your opinion on your new first years batch?" Flitwick chimed, clearly amused.

"They are a fair bunch, as per normal for Gryffindors, they can get rowdy and unfocused at times. Some, especially the new Weasley kids are known pranksters, along with Lee Jordan, but the rest are fine." She reported.

"Weasley? Fred and George Weasley?" Flitwick beamed. "?They have a healthy interest in Charms! The other day they asked me a lot of question about Incedio charm."

"No doubt to help them with new pranks! I have not been this busy treating prank victims since the Marauders" Poppy Pomphrey, the school Matron added in, her voice hard with disapproval.

"I don't know, Poppy. But it does seems like good fun. But aren't they a bit too big for their age?" Rolanda Hooch, the flying teacher and Quiditch referee said.

"Must be the wonderful cooking of Molly Weasley" Dumbledore nodded.  
++++++

30 minutes later.

"What happened today Minerva? It isn't like you to daydream and lose focus like that?" Poppy asked Minerva as they walked towards the Hospital wing for tea.

"I guess I'm just feeling out of it. And Poppy, I'm sorry about the trouble the Weasley twin caused." Minerva said, attempting to divert the conversation.

"Don't worry about it. It keep me busy and it's better than having nothing to do. And don't try to change the subject. What or who are you thinking about?" Poppy asked, a small smirk on her face.

"What makes you think I was thinking about someone?" Minerva asked, testily.

"I have been your friends for more than 35 years, I know you and I know that look. It's like the one Miss Johnson gave Mr. Wood during breakfast. Now spill! Who is the wizard? Do I know him?" Poppy pressed, her smirk getting wider.

"All right , fine. He is not a wizard though." Minerva gave in. Her face a nice shade of pink.

"Dating outside the box? I like this already."

"There was that time when I went and inform Miss Clearwater's parents about her admission to Hogwarts. When I was done I was ambushed by a band of Death Eaters. They had me disarmed and were preparing to torture me , or worse." Minerva said.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Poppy gasped, her hands went to her mouth in shock.

"He… saved me. With just a knife and a handgun against nearly a dozen Death Eater. It was almost… glorious to see someone fight that way. And he looked rugged and handsome for someone about my age."

"Hmm.. Interesting, wonder if he has any brother." Poppy mused.  
++++++

The bullet tore through the mercenary's left chest, piercing his heart before tearing through another's back. The pair stopped mid-run and collapsed, dead before they even hit the ground.

"Nice shot, Cyrus!" Gordian commented, bolter barking as he felled a group of mercenary that was firing at their position.

"No, the shot was off." Cyrus replied. "I was aiming for his head." The Scout Sergeant added, taking his eye off the scope of the Mk II Astartes sniper rifle

"That doesn't sound like you, brother." Gordian commented as he stood up and surveying the landscape. The sounds of chainsword winding down means Thaddeus and Tarkus is finishing up things inside the drug baron's camp. Cyrus also stood up and jump down from the big rock they are using as vantage point.

"Just a stray thought, Gordian. It won't happen again." The grizzled veteran said, lowering the rifle to his side.

"I'm not Captain Thule, Cyrus. I'm not going to reprimand you or anything. What is the stray thought anyway?" Gordian asked as they fell into steps towards the destroyed camp.

"It's nothing important." Cyrus replied, trying to end the conversation.

"I know I am not a Chaplain. If I were one I doubt I would be as good as Mikelus but I am still your Apothecary. Your well-being is still my concern. You can confide in me if you wish." Gordian added.

"I was thinking about that night." Cyrus signed.

"Oh?" Gordian asked, hiding his surprise well.

"That night in my flat in London." Cyrus clarified.

"Yes, I remember. So you think about her?" Gordian asked, grateful that his white helmet is hiding his grin.

"Yes, it distracts me once in a while, but never in battle. Then today…" Cyrus let the sentence hang.

"Don't worry about it. If the Emperor will it, you will meet her again" Gordian reassure his friends.  
++++++

Lydia Winters is anxious.

"Yes Jane, I know. And don't worry about it, I can take care of myself. It's just a blind date, I don't even know if I like the guy I'm meeting or not. It's almost time so I have to go. Tell Hermione I say hi and I'll see her next week at her birthday party. " The woman hung up, put her cell phone back into her purse before walking towards the restaurant at the corner of the street.

It has been three years since her last break up and Lydia had hoped that her job would take away the need for romantic involvement but it did not. When her best friend Lysette set her up on a blind date using a match making site, Lydia decided to just go with it and see what happened. After all she need something to take her minds off her current project at the Science Bureau of the Ministry of Defence.

"Miss Winters?" A voice break her away from her inner monologue as she looked up. In front of her stood a huge man, wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue khaki pants. He has a yellow bouquet of sunflower in his hand, the signal that he is her date, according to Lysette. Her gaze lifted to his face and she had to resist a yelp. He wore an eye patch that covers his right eye, while the rest of his face look torn and grizzled. His body language is stiff, solid and awkward signifying a life of hard discipline and arduous actions without much human interaction.

"Martellus, I presume?" She replied.

"Yes, that would be me, Miss Winters." The man confirmed with a hard, almost mechanical voice but not without some warmth seeping in.

They arrived at the table. Martellus pulled a chair for her and Lydia wondered how such large and rugged arms could be so gentle.

As they sat facing each other over the aperitif, she broke the silence:

"Well, can you tell me about yourself?"

"I work as an engineer for a private military contractor firm...  
++++++"

The bridge/sitting room aboard the Armageddon was quiet when Martellus teleported back. As he carefully step towards the exit to return to his room, he caught a shadow just on the edge of his vision.

"So, how was the date?" Thaddeus said as he step toward the Teachmarine.

"It went well, she's pretty and smart. I got her number." The mechanical voice replied as Martellus removed the patch of fake skin on the side of his face, revealing the metallic layers underneath.

"Come on, I help you pick the suit. Give me more than that!" Thaddeus grinned as he patted his Battle brother on the back.

"I need to rest, maybe tomorrow then." Martellus hastily retreated into the shadow of the walkway, leaving the assault sergeant alone on the bridge.

"Oh well, I'm happy for him."

**And that's it for this chapter. Please read and review and make this humble college student/fanfic writer a happier person.**

**Question for you to ponder: What happened if Neo-Magnus(Harry) met Horus Heresy's Magnus?  
**

**Review response :**

** Isangtao : Yup, I played Dota. Although I have left my Dota day behind me, you are the first one to actually call me out on that.**

** Colonel-Commissar2468 : All your questions will be addressed eventually in the story. Just bear with me and we will get there :))**


	17. Chapter 14

**Hello my Brothers and Sisters.** **At long last I now have time to write. Isn't holiday season wonderful? I sincerely express my thanks to the readers who leave me encouraging review. It really help me motivate myself to update this fic. So here it is, the next chapter of Battle Brother Potter. Enjoy.  
**

Somewhere in Northern China:

The soldiers spread out as they moved into the forest with rifles raised and their face tense. Their mission is not going well. Their commanding officer, Colonel Fai Zulong, have tasked their strike team with locating the hidden village of magic practitioner in this region in order to further the research of magic and help the advancement of the Chinese Army.

"Did you hear that?" Lieutenant Yao Jun asked the soldiers behind him.

"Hear what, Lieutenant?" Private Song asked.

"Never mind, maybe it's just some vermin. Go ahead." Yao replied.

"This place is spooky, sir, if you don't mind me saying. Feels wrong somehow. I just wanna go home." Song added, his voice trying to be strong but there is no doubt about the fear and uncertainty there.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that, private. Try that in front of the colonel or the captain and see what happen." Yao glared at the Private, which promptly shut him up as they continue their advance further in the woodland. "If it make s you feel any better, I don't like this either, but we have our orders." Yao whispered to the young soldier.

Unbeknownst to them and the entire Chinese strike team, their every move is monitored.

* * *

"Slardar, report." The boy hissed as he sat cross-legged on top of a large stone in the middle of two large trees. His eyes were closed in concentration.

"Chinese Strike teams approaches. Two dozen heavily armed infantrymen. They are spreading out for larger coverage and will approach the snare range in an hour or so." The black king cobra delivered his observation. "What is your move, Harry?"

At that moment, a bright flash appeared on top of the boy's head and a white phoenix flew down, perching on the shoulder of the boy. The closed pair of eyes opened one emerald green, the other swirling crimson as their owner stood up. A full head taller for other his age, the ten-turning-eleven years old boy looked handsome in his carapace scout armor.

"The perimeters is set, Harry. All is ready." Kael the phoenix said, his voice melodious yet serious, his three elementals, Quas, Wex and Exort orbiting around his head.

"Let's see." Harry Thule, formerly Potter said, his face stretched into a slight grin as he expanded his perception and reached out into the wood. No one, nothing could escape the sight of an Athanaean practitioner. Harry witnesses the slow advance of the Chinese strike team with every details. Their path, formation, force disposition, weapon load outs are all visible to the young librarian. He pushed a little harder, going underneath the apparent details of the Chinese soldiers and discovers a wealth of information about them and knows them better than they know themselves.

"Gotta stop before I have too much fun." Harry murmured, the cunning smile never left his lips. "Now let's see."

A presence draws Harry attention. He is a young soul, a Private, just out of Drill school and immediately drafted into this strike team. 6 years of Kung Fu experience. Choy Li Fut style. Quite normal as a Chinese soldiers. But the thing that caught the young Lexicanium's attention is his warp present. The young man, despite his unassuming appearance, has a significant warp presence. Where other soldiers are like candles, small flickering flames, the young private is a light bulb, a small beacon in the aetheric realm of the warp. It is fortunate that this dimension is relatively insulated from the warp or such people could be easy prey, tasty morsel for the hungry daemon of the warp. Harry digs deeper, seeing dissatisfaction, fear, excitement all woven into a complex net of emotion, making his mind vulnerable.

The young librarian smile widened.

* * *

They converge to camp for the night.

"Still nothing on our end, Captain. The signal from the magnetic anomaly detector is still indicative, but we find nothing. The men are having doubt about the source if the tip off." Yao gave his report to the leader of the strike team, a grizzled, burly man that is Captain Yen.

"If our informants said they are here, then they are here. We will keep looking tomorrow. Before long we can find this magical village and call in reinforcement." Yen said, standing up from the rock he had been sitting. As they walked together toward the camp site, a shadow stealthily approached them from behind.

* * *

Song's day have just looked up.

He has been following the two targets for the whole morning while the lieutenant calls for reinforcement. His order has been to use non-lethal force to subdue any targets he could find. He waited until both of them turned their back on his hiding spot before darting forward. The one on the left he downed with a chop to the back of the head, the other with a powerful spinning back kick that send him flying toward a tree, losing consciousness as he impacted the hard trunk.

Suddenly from nowhere more people appeared, they rushed at him but somehow Song weaved his way out if their onslaught before retaliating, his 6 years practicing under his uncle have served him well. Precise punches and palm strikes met targets like neck, joints and soft parts, sending his assailants to the ground, unmoving and unconscious. The fight went on for 10 minutes but to Song, it felt like a day. After he was done, bodies of the mysterious assailants littered around him, immobile but not dead and the young soldier felt proud of himself.

Then the deception lifted.

Instead of strangers who wore strange clothes, with outlandish weapons, Song saw that the bodies lying around him are of the other members of the strike team. Further away, he saw the unconscious form of lieutenant Yao and captain Yen. The shock of his action paralyzed the young man, he looked down at his hand, still sore from the fight.

"What have I done?" He asked, his voice hoarse and trembling.

"It's not your fault, don't worry. You won't even remember it." A voice said in badly accented Cantonese.

The last thing Private Song saw when he looked up is a young boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes, before the darkness claim him.

* * *

"Is it done? Young Master Thule" the old man asked. For most Chinese, he would be considered just an ordinary old man, with long flowing bear and a face wrinkled by the passage of time. But for the ones that know him, old Zhang Wuji is an extraordinary beings of great wisdom and power. A Grandmaster of Kung Fu, he could perform wondrous feat of resilience and prowess. Yet in the face of guns and bullets, he found himself powerless to protect the secret and secluded community that he and his wife had built.

"Yes, Master Zhang. The strike team's memory is modified and they are repeating their dictated objective in Hainan Island, a great distance from here" Harry replied, sitting across from the elderly couple on the antique stone table.

"You have handled it well, Young Thule. We are forever in your debt." The elderly lady said. Zhao Min was as old as her husband although in private the former Mongol Princess admitted that she stopped feeling her age after the first few centuries. Between the two, she is the brain that comes up with ways and means of protecting the New Wudang Community as well as ensuring its isolation and safety from the ever-growing threat of the Chinese Army.

"It is an honor, my lady." Harry replied. "But I am afraid, that time is short and my presence is required somewhere else."

"Of course, Young Master Thule." Zhang Wuji said as he stood up. "I promise to teach you the true "Tai Chi Chuan" after you prevented the Chinese government from discovering us. Observe, then."

The old man walked to the middle of the room and stood still. Harry also stood up and followed him, keeping a respectable distance.

With natural serenity, Zhang Wuji, went through a set of moves that is both slow and smooth like a calm lake yet contains so much potential power that could subdue the fiercest combatant. Harry found himself caught up in the flow of the routine that is presented in front of him, feeling every move, every strike, every possible use for the routine that is being represented in front of him.

As the Tai Chi Chuan came to an end, Wuji asked the boy:

"Have you memorized it?"

"Half of it, Master" Harry replied.

Zhang Wuji repeated the moves again.

"How about now?" He asked.

"A quarter of it, Master"

He did it again.

"And now?"

"Completely forgotten." Harry answered.

"Good. Very good." Zhang Wuji said. "Do you know why I agree to teach you this?"

"Please enlighten me." Harry answered.

"You have a great destiny in front of you and the vast power to achieve it. However, the vast power that you possess is, in its own vastness, hard to control and hard to direct. The Tai Chi Chuan, in its inherent state, help to regulate the Chi of our own body. I hope that it would help you regulate the tremendous power that flows in and through you, thus strengthening yourself and face your destiny." Zhang Wuji said as he approached and put an old, wrinkled hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I would hope so too, Master Zhang." Harry replied as he opened the Gate of Infinity behind him.

"We will see each other again, young Thule." The old man said as the boy disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Location unknown, England:

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given. You will renew your son." The masked figure chanted as he waved his wand. A cloud of dust flowed from his hand, curling around the cauldron in front of him before falling in. The liquid within, an unholy mixture of bubbling chaos simmered.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." The chant continued. From the shadows around the cauldron, ten robed figure steps forward, each with a hand outstretched. With a flick of the masked figure's wand, ten fingers were severed, one from each person before flying into the cauldron. The mixture turns pale green, bubbling ever so violently.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." The masked man all but yells flicking his wand. A body lurched forward from the shadow and landed in front of the cauldron. The bound, but alive, the prisoners struggled, hoping that it would somehow helped him escape the cruel fate that waits.

"Diffindo!" The masked man murmured before slashing his wand at the prone body. A small incision appeared on the forehead of the prisoner, with rivulets of blood spilling out before coiling into a small stream that found it ways to the cauldron. The content hissed and bubbled before imploding into a small mist of milky white essence, which then coagulate into something humanoid.

The humanoid blob stabilized, giving it a sharper feature, a feature of horror and the promise of unspeakable terror. His body thin and slight, almost fragile but one can still see that unnatural strength that lies underneath. His face is nose-less, long and slender, a mix between a man and a snake , with red inhuman eyes and a triangular aspect that reminds people of a large humanoid snake.

"Robe me." He said.

One of the robed figures hurried forward, holding a folded robe. She then draped it over the naked figure of her lord before bowing and moving back to the shadow.

"It works, my Lord! It really works." The masked figure said, moving his hand to his face to remove the white mask to reveal a youthful face with a mop of straw blond hair and wide, animated eyes that radiates naked zeal and unholy fervor. He knelt before his Lord, right hand touching the ground while his left hand grabbed his upper forearm, where his Master had marked him as a faithful servant. The people that surround them in the shadow repeated the gesture as they bowed their head in renewed oath before their dreadful master.

"Of course it works my faithful servants. But I owe you all my revival, especially you, Barty Crouch. It is your zeal and faith that bought me back to continue our war for the purity of wizard-kind." The white figure said, gesturing for his followers to stand up. "And for that, all of you will be rewarded accordingly. But first, we have some house-keeping to take care of. Barty, your left arm."

The Death Eater offered his left arm, rolling up the sleeve of the black robe he is wearing to reveal a symbol that is branded into the flesh of his forearm. The symbol is that of a jet black skull with a long coiling snake protruding from its mouth. The snake-like figure caressed the skin around the symbol before pressing on it. He then stood up as the shadowy chamber suddenly become more crowded. Figures robed in black hoods and white masks appeared seemingly from nowhere with audible "pop" sounds. Before long the chamber is nearly filled and the newly-arrived members took off their masks and turned to the two figures beside the fire.

"TODAY IS A JOYOUS DAY! TODAY WE WELCOME OUR LORD AND MASTER BACK TO US." Bartemius Crouch bellowed out to the mass of Death Eaters gathering in the chamber. "FOR NEARLY TEN YEARS WE ARE WITHOUT HIM, WE LOSE OUR GUIDANCE, OUR PURPOSE. SOME OF US ARE CAPTURED AND IMPRISONED, OTHERS HIDE AND TAKE POTSHOTS AT THE MUDBLOODS AND THEIR PROTECTORS LIKE RATS. THEY THINK THEY HAVE US COWED AND PACIFIED. THEY ARE WRONG! THEY ARE WRONG FRO NOW WE HAVE OUR LORD BACK. ALL HAIL THE DARK LORD! ALL HAIL VOLDEMORT!"

"ALL HAIL VOLDEMORT! ALL HAIL VOLDEMORT!" Came the thunderous reply from the crowd.

"My followers!" Lord Voldemort said his voice low and sibilant. The crowd silenced. "I see before me the ones who share my vision of a pure and superior wizarding world; I see a powerful future ahead, where the pure-blooded rule over the magical world. But any great future must be prepared for and we will be ready when the times come. Some of you, my most faithful followers, have been busy since my untimely "departure", and I am proud of what you have done. You have shown the mudbloods that they are never safe, not even with Dumbledore's band of blood traitors and their feeble Ministry to help them. But we ourselves must also know something. We must make ourselves more powerful, so powerful that it will strike even more fear in the heart of the inferior life-forms that is the mudbloods."

"I see before me my followers. After my untimely "departure", you all took different paths. Some of you stays loyal and manage to continue my great vision, some even got caught for their trouble. Others leave me and plead innocence; some even sell out their fellow. Mark my words, retribution is coming for them." Voldermort said as he strolled around the room, looking at the face of each and every Death Eater as he spoke before returning to the center of the room, where his chief followers are along with the prisoner.

"But first, let lighten up our mood by a little entertainment." The Dark Lord smirked as he looked down on the haggard figure at his feet. "Barty, would you do the honor?"

"Thank you. Thank you master!" Barty Crouch Jr. said as he raised his wand, and with a flick, sending the prisoner flying a distance away. The body landed with a loud thud. The Death Eater then raised his wand again.

"Let's see how you like this, father. CRUCIO!"

* * *

Dreamscape

"That was some neat job you did in China." The giant said to the boy as they traded psychic blows across the white marble floor of the largest plaza in Tizca.

"It was easy when I finally found a way into that young soldiers mind. The rest is just puppet work." Harry said as he danced around another warp fire assault, his hands moving in circles and deflecting the deadly fire bolts back to the giant.

"Sounds like you are getting cocky." The giant pressed his attack, telekinetically picking up a marbled statue, sculpted to the likeness of some ancient bird and hurled it towards Harry. A quick punch broke the statues to pieces and Harry hurled back a storm of shattered marble, only to quicky weave to the side to avoid a lance of lightning hidden behind the statue.

"Confident, yes but not cocky. I learned well about the sin of hubris from you." The raven-haired boy said, skipping back and landed atop a water fountain. "You take great pain to remind me that hubris made you what you are before you found me. I'm not going to forget that, Magnus." He added as he lifted the water from the fountain, condensed them into ice pellets and launched them towards his opponent.

"And I hope you will never forget, Harry." The red giant raised a hand and the ice shards impacted a pale yellow wall of force, shattering on impact.

A while later:

"I can see now why father put so much hope in you." Magnus said as he went through the motions of the Tai Chi Chuan with Harry. The ancient art had helped with the controlling of aetheric energy that flow within Harry's body that he now can forgo the eye patch limiter that Niven made for him.

"I still don't know, Magnus. I'm still not sure I could meet the expectation. What if I failed like you did? What if I somehow let the thirst for knowledge and the hubris out of control and let them consume me?" Harry said as he brought his feet together, ending the sequence.

"Peace, Harry. Father made you based on me, making you the representation of his psychic prowess and desire to learn and discover. But while my thirst knows no bound and restrained by no humility, you have friends and family to check on you, whom you respect and take advice from. I have none of those. My Thousand Sons are my sons, but what bonds me to them is not love, it is duty, war and the thirst for knowledge. Father gives you the ability to love, to feel empathy, to be humble, and that sets you a universe apart from me. Furthermore, you will have a person that will keep you grounded" Magnus said, putting a large hand on the raven-haired boy shoulder.

"Mind telling me who that is?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to spoil your story." Magnus said, an impish grin splitting his giant red face. "But you have more important things to worry about before that."

"Soon I will have to return to the Wizarding World. That means meeting my blood family again." Harry remarked.

"It's a hard subject for you, isn't it?" The Crimson King said, noticing the sullenness in Harry's voice.

"I know they are the one who brought me into this world, but it does not excuse throwing me away! It's hard to forgive someone who should be nurturing you for abandoning you." Harry continued, his voice hard with contained anger.

"Do they have any idea, how I waited for them to come back to the orphanage, to take me home, to love me as a family should! But no! "Your brother's safety is more important than you"!. Tell me Magnus, should I forgive them? " Harry hissed, letting his warp energy flare up, destroying a row of marble statues nearby.

"Think of it this way, I they did not do that, would you have met Rolo, Nunnally and the Blood Ravens?" came the reply. "Think about it as you wake up, young Harry." And the dreamscape peels away.

* * *

The Dark Lord looked at his Inner Circle, his most trusted followers. There are a few gaps in the circle, those faithful who are still in Azkaban. His eyes lingered on those vacant spot as he addressed the Death Eaters present:

"Is the preparation for the big day finished?" The question came out as a hiss, a hint of pride and excitement could be detected if one is perceptive enough.

"Yes, My Lord." Barty Crouch answered. "The strike teams await only your order to proceed. "

"What of the distraction?" Voldermort asked.

"The beacons are ready to be deployed at your command. It will keep the aurors distracted and bogged down, thus failing to respond to the real threat. Just as you have planned, My lord."

"Good, very good. You are dismissed, my faithful, I want your best tomorrow so no revel tonight. If you are successful tomorrow, there will be rewards. Do not fail me, or the consequences will be … unpleasant."

"By Your Will, Lord." The assembled Death Eater replied.

* * *

Harry awoke to the feeling of a hand on his cheek as his sight was met with a halo of red hair framing a youthful, girly face.

"Ginny?" He rasped out, shaking the sleep from his body.

"Yes, It's me. Happy Birthday, Harry." She said softly. "I want to be the first one to tell you that today."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Harry said, feeling his face heating up due to its close proximity of Ginny's. "I probably should go wash my face." He added.

"We'll be waiting for you on the bridge." The redhead girl said as Harry made his way to the washroom.

* * *

Harry's birthday was always an affair that befits a child, with cakes (by Avitus) and entertainment (by Martellus), but as the raven-haired boy step on to the bridge of what used to be strike cruiser Armageddon, he was met with a completely different sight. Everyone, from the twin, Rolo and Nunnally, and all the Blood Ravens have stood in a ceremonial greetings, in two neat rows toward the center of the bridge, where the round table that was used for tactical meeting was located. At the end of the "procession" stood his adoptive father and librarian Niven, their face solemn and serious. As Harry arrived in front of the two commanding figure, he dropped to one knee, already know what will happen next.

"Harry, you have proven yourself in the past years and today we are here to acknowledge and commemorate your achievements." Davian Thule started, looking at his son, trying to not sound too proud.

"You have demonstrated expert level in control, precision and subtlety in your execution of the missions issued to you." Niven continued. "And thus, you have achieved the rank of Codicier and earning your own force weapon."

The Librarian then produce a white cylinder from the table behind him and present it to the kneeling boy, who took it with a smile.

Harry examined the cylinder. It was about ten inches in length, made of pure white adamantium and imbued with three warp-sensitive jewels, one yellow, one red and one blue, along its side. He stood up, turned around and pressed on the red jewel. The cylinder vibrate slightly before a line appears on one end and a blade shot up, turning the cylinder into a sword. Harry gave it a few practice swing before turning around and bow respectfully to Niven and Thule.

"Thank you for this precious weapon, I will utilize its full potential."

"Good. Now enough with the formality, Happy Birthday son!" Thule boomed as the rest of the room break out in laughter.

It was at that precise moment when the fun of the day was interrupted.

"INTRUDER ALLERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The ship-wide security system that martellus has salvaged blared.

"REPORT! LOCATE INTRUDER!" Martellus barked, half English, half binary code.

"INTRUDER COUNT: 1! INTRUDER LOCATION, HANGAR 2! CURRENTLY UNMOVING!"

"That's at the other end of the ship, but only one intruder?" Cyrus added.

"Harry, look like you can properly test your new force weapon now." Avitus smirked as Harry began the chant for a teleportation spell.

"Cyrus, Niven, go with him." Thule said, eyeing Avitus. "I want the intruder alive."

"Yes, Captain." Both Blood ravens in question said as three of them vanished from the bridge.

"REDUCTO!" Minerva McGonagall pointed her wand at the automated sentry gun overhead and it shattered in a shower of fiery spark before finished reloading. The machine spirit within the gun roared angrily as it was disabled.

"What is this place?" Minerva asked herself as she makes her way toward a door at the end of the wide grotto-like structure before a voice stopped her in her track.

"If you want to live, drop your weapon." The voice was menacing and cold but also young and high-pitched, probably belonging to the boy she was sent here to find. She turned around and dropped her wand in surprise. It was indeed the boy that she was sent here to find, but he is not alone. On his left is a gigantic figure in blue grey armor, with a hardened face surrounded by a metallic hood of some kind. On the other side of the boy is the cause of her surprise. It was a face she never thought she would see again, a face that brought up the memory that she used for her patronus during the recent years. That same grizzled face, that same grey-blond hair that gives him a mature yet roguish charm.

"Cyrus? Is that you?" She squeaked out weakly.

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" Cyrus asked, surprised clearly evident in his voice.

And Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fainted.

**I'm sorry for being evil and leave that cliffhanger. But it also make me wanna finish the next chapter**** soon for you guys. The next chapter, I will try to finish and upload around Lunar New Year. Until then, keep the review coming. It really help me write. **

**Question for you to ponder: Which of his soul brother (other Neo-Primarch) that he will work well with, and who will he not work well with?**

**Merry Chrismas and Happy Holliday for everybody. I hope wonderful things happens to you in this wonderful season.**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hello Brothers and Sisters. Doing my best Arnie voice "I'm back!"**

**The Spring Semester this year is a brutal one for me, so please for give my near-death presence on . Now that it is summer, I now have time to write and indulge you guys with my fic(s). As I am updating BBP I also have a couple of plot bunnies that I am considering, including some crack(not the drug!). But rest assured, there will be fanfic from me this summer.  
**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter.  
**

Now

The inferius' head exploded in a mist of ichor as the mass-reactive bolt round detonated. It's body jerking itself backward for two unsteady steps before another bolt rounds sheared off its left leg and it was sent stumbling down on the stone pavement of Diagon Alley. Gordian turned around at the wiry woman at his side, who was throwing jets of flame from her wand.

"Well now we know that if we take out the legs, it will stop them." The Apothecary said as he downed another trio of walking corpses with precise shots from his bolt pistol, each taking out one or both legs of the walking corpses.

"That I don't know. Never care much for Care of Magical Creature when I was in school. But since they are not getting up, that must do the trick." The woman sent another jet of flames from her wand towards a group of inferi that was gaining on a group of fleeing teenagers, burning them to a crisp. Around them, several adult wizards and witches seems to follow their examples and are sending spells of their own to cover their loved ones escapes.

Gordian took out a few small vial from the one of the pockets of his trench coat and hurled them separately into the street in front of him. The vials broke, releasing a bright green mist that encompass the whole width of the street. Inferi caught within the green mist seems to be corroded away their bodies falling apart.

"That… is handy." The woman said drily as she observed the effects of the purification vials on the dark creatures.

"Honestly, I have no idea that it would do that, it just seems like a good idea. They remind me of something I have faced before." Gordian said, thinking of the many plague marines and plague bearers he have faced when fighting the forces of Chaos in his career as a space marine. He suddenly realized something and added.

"How rude of me. We have been fighting together for the last hour and I have yet to introduce myself. Gordian Ian Cox, at your service." The new last name still sounds alien to his ears. But as with all of the Blood Ravens, centuries of constant warfare and reefing to each other's as Battle Brothers have made him forget his real name.

"Poppy Pomfrey, nice to meet you." The woman introduced herself with a weary smile. "Son or daughter going to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"My nephew, actually, his father and I are very close. It came as quite a … GET DOWN!".

Poppy felt her body being pulled forward so suddenly that she almost lost her breakfast. Her body collided with Gordian's slab-like abdomen while he is spinning, him holding her tighlty. Turning around she saw that the cloud of green mist is dissipating and a few inferi have surged forward and almost got her from behind if not for the large man's fast reflex. Too shocked for words, the Healer encircled her arms around the, hard metallic torso and hold on as if her life depends on it.

Gordian smashed his bolt-pistol into the face of the inferius as he spun Poppy out of the way before letting loose another burst towards the advancing group of inferi. Two got knocked back by exploding head-shots; others got caught in their chest and abdomen. The Apothecary cursed, ejecting the empty clip from his bolt pistol before switching the weapon to his left hand and go for the extra clip at his belt. The nearest corpse leaped at him, only to be bifurcated as he released the long scalpel blade hidden in his right vambrace. The two halves fell down to the granite pavement twitching before laying inert.

"I guess cutting them in half works too." He muttered as the new clip slammed into place before a familiar shout make in jumped back.

"GORDIAN! GET BACK!" The shout was accompanied by a large jet of flame, larger than those produced by the wands of wizards and witches around them. It instantly turned the advancing wave of inferi to burning messes, those that managed to avoid the fiery end were blown apart by precise bolt rounds in their lower abdomens, shearing their body by half.

"Avitus! Glad to see you are still in one piece." Gordian greeted his battle brother before looking at the weapon in the Devastator Sergeant's arm. "Is that a Vulkan pattern combi-flamer? I thought Harry said to arms lightly? Not that I'm not glad you bring it."

"I'm a devastator marine. This is light for me." Avitus replied as if it is the most sensible thing in the world.

Gordian resisted the urge to face-palm. This is so like Avitus. "Walk softly and carry a big gun." is the standard of the devastators after all.

"And by the way Gordian, I think you should tell the lady to release you, she looks like she's choking you." Avitus' voice jerked him back to the reality as he looked down. Poppy is still clinging to him. She looked up and upon meeting his gaze, let go of his torso with a small squeak.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cox!" Poppy Pomfrey apologized frantically. The shock of the near-death experience at the hand of an inferius has made her cling to the huge man like a scared teenage girl and she mentally slapped herself for not acting more mature.

"Gordian is fine. Are you alright?" Gordian knelt down on one knee so that Poppy does not have to crane her neck to look at him and the medi-witch like what she saw. A neatly cut mop of grey hair framed a square, chiseled faced that is line with scars of various size.

Gordian is getting really uncomfortable with the way the small woman (compare to him) is looking at him. He tried to think back to how in Throne's name do they got in to this mess.

5 hours ago

"Cyrus! She's waking up" was the first thing Minerva McGonagall heard as she regained consciousness. That, and the distinct pungent smell of smelling salt. Opening her eyes she noticed that she is sitting upright on a cold iron chair and in front of her are three figures, one of which she recognize, the other two are strangers. Cyrus looked the same as the last and only time she saw him, the same greyish blonde hair around the hard, scarred face. As she tried to raise her hand to try and touch his face, she notice them being bound by thick solid iron band fastened into the arms of the chair she was in. She looked up, horrified only to look into the unfamiliar gaze of the man standing next to Cyrus. His face is horribly scarred, his left eye a hollowed out red pit, which glow menacingly at her.

His companion could not be more different. The brunette boy looked tiny next to the giant of a man but his intense grey eyes speak of a mature character and aloof demeanor for someone who looked to be a teenager. His eyes are looking at her in a way that make the older woman feel scrutinized, examined, vulnerable, like a prey under the gaze of a lurking predator.

"Rolo, go and get the others." The hard, mechanical voice of the larger of her captors jolted Minerva back away from the gaze as the boy turned and walks out the door to the room. She heard footsteps approaching a moment later. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by huge, muscular, almost gigantic men. Directly in front of her is boy, the one that is her duty to retrieve as a new Hogwarts student.

Harry Potter.

"I am sorry for the restrains Minerva, but this is for security reason." Cyrus said to her. "My brothers do not know you and therefore is unsure of your intention."

"Oh we know about you alright, you left your smell all over his apartment room." said a giant with a youthful face and a spiky mop of blond hair. "We are just not quite sure why do you pop up here of all place and why for that matter." Continued another one, with greyish hair framing a scarred face.

"I understand." Minerva said. "My arrival is indeed abrupt and without announcement."

"How about you explain to us about your purpose here." said Harry as she turned and look at the boy. As expected, he is the spitting image of James, his father but with the twin green orb of Lily's eyes, just like his brother Andy. But beside the obvious, there is also something else about the boy, a confidence that is not seen in boys his age. Even the look he gave her betrayed a much larger presence lurking behind the face of the seemingly eleven years old boy. It was a look that burn through her and leave nothing hidden, fueled by an insatiable curiosity and drive for knowledge.

With a sigh, she began her story.

Two hours later, Minerva McGonagall have known the name of all the Blood Ravens as well as provided them with more knowledge about the Wizarding world. However, as she looked at Harry, the raven-haired boy asks her for a favor:

"Professor, I appreciate you coming to guide me back to the wizarding world. But there is also something that I would like you to do for me as a personal favor."

"I am not sure I follow." Minerva said, looking at the Harry. The boy look confident, self-assured in his posture but she can sense a hint of nervousness in his facial expression.

"As headmistress of Hogwarts, do you have access to the admission log of the school?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do. It is my job to check the log and assign professors into orientation jobs for the students, Muggle-born especially." The old woman replied.

"I would like you to change my name on the record." Harry said, his gaze shift so that he is looking directly into Minerva's eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I do not want to reveal myself to my former family just yet and will alter my appearance to attend Hogwarts. I know for a fact that if I go to school as I am now, the Potter would hastily take me back to protect their image and reputation as a leading Light family that do the right things. That would also mean limiting my contact with the Blood Ravens and I cannot have that. In return we would come to your aid when you require it. Of course this is a matter between you and us only." Harry explained, his gaze never left the professor's face.

After a while, Minerva agreed.

"But we still need to get you prepared for your Hogwarts education, don't we?" Cyrus said.

"Yes, but you cannot all accompany him to Diagon Alley. So many people your size would cause panic and suspicion." Minerva elaborated.

"I know, professor. I will only take Rolo, Cyrus, Avitus, Thaddeus and Gordian with me." Harry said to his brother and uncles. "And arm lightly, we are going to conduct preliminary recon on the place while buying stuff, not start a war. Yes Avitus, I am looking at you."

"I know, I know. Don't pick fights when people leer at you. I know." The white-haired devastator sergeant grumbled in reply.

Harry then turned to Martellus "Uncle, can I borrow that spare locator beacon that you always have but never use?"

The Techmarine reached down and pluck a small metal box mag-locked into his thigh-plate and toss it to the boy, who caught it deftly. "Here it is, although I don't think it will work properly around their magic."

"It's not for extraction, I can open the Gate for that. It's just a hunch that I want to test." Harry said, smiling mysteriously.

2 hours ago

"So this is Diagon Alley. Cozy." Cyrus said, taking in the view of the bustling commercial street of wizards and witches.

"Normally it is not this crowded. But School starts in a week so there are always students and parents scrambling to do last minute shopping." Minerva explained as they make their way through the crowd.

"To do shopping we would need money. I assume there is a bank nearby where we can set deposit money?" Harry asked.

"Keep going this way and you will see Gringotts on your left, be very careful when you deal with the goblins." Minerva warned Harry.

"Goblin?" Rolo asked.

"Yes, Goblins. The wizarding world rely on they to keep our money safe and our investments profitable. How they do it is amongst their most jealously guarded secrets. " Minerva clarified.

"All right, let's split up. I and Rolo will go to the bank. You four scout out the area, we'll meet back here in an hour. " Harry said to the four Blood Ravens. They nodded their affirmation and split off. Minerva followed Cyrus as he headed towards a small alley.

The boys walked down the busy street of Diagon Alley, heading towards the large white building. Nobody took notice as they see what seems to be a pair of young adults exploring the area. Harry is using Pavoni Art to disguise both of them, making them taller and less noticeable. The boy walking next to Rolo have sandy blonde hair and a strong, angular face. To the Blood Ravens however, he looks like Davian Thule when he was an initiate. In each of the boys hand is a small suitcase. Neither boys talked much as they take in the surroundings as they make their way forward.

Before long, they reach a wide flight of stairs that reached up to a gleaming white platform with a huge set of burnished bronze doors. As they walked past the huge gateway, they were met with a smaller silver doorway, intricately decorated and inscribed with a small poem:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"Scare tactics, I'm not surprised." Rolo remarked upon seeing the poem.

"Tends to work on most people, I reckon." Harry said as the two continued passed the pair of goblin guards on either side of the door. Robed in scarlet and gold uniform, these goblin warriors looks formidable with their ceremonial poleaxes ramrod straight and their gaze steely. Upon closer looks, Rolo noticed that they wear a form of body armor underneath the uniform and a slight bulge on the left side of each goblins waist.

"Interesting." Harry whispered, having made the same observation. "Now why would bank security for magical people have non-magical side arms?"

"Yes, and their body armor is not that different from the carapace armor that we usually wear when on mission." Rolo replied, both boy never changing their pace as they walked through a hallway flanked with more of the similarly-dressed goblins guarding long benched where goblin bankers conduct their businesses. They walked towards a telling desk where a goblin is scribbling on a large book with a quill.

"Honored goblins, we seek your assistance." Harry announced softly as he and Rolo bow slightly.

The goblin looked up from his work at the two boys before replying, his voice cold as ice: "We do not do business with cowards who hide behind disguises."

"No deception was meant, honored goblin, our true looks are rather hard to take seriously. But if it pleases you…" Harry lifted the disguise and the goblin saw before him a pair of your, pre-teen boys, each holding a small suitcase.

"Powerful magic for someone so young. Don't worry, if you have gold, how you looks like is a non-issue. I am Griphook, what business do you have in Gringotts, younglings?" the goblin said.

"We would like to set up an account in Gringotts." Harry said as Rolo put his suitcase on the table and opened it before showing Griphook the content.

"Solid gold, eh?" the goblin said as he take in the suitcase-ful of gold bricks, before taking one into his hands and weight it.

"This is just a negligible proportion of our wealth, If we have an agreement on the terms, our full deposit will be delivered promptly." Harry said.

"Now why don't you take a look at all available account types and services that we offer, Mr. …"

"Thule, Harry Thule, Honored goblin. This is my brother Rolo, he is my assistant and will be with me through this transaction." Harry said.

"Let's get down to business shall we?"

"Don't you have other students to help, Minerva?" Cyrus asked as he and Minerva sat down at a table in Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlor. Minerva had suggested they have a talk and Cyrus had obliged, signaling Gordian, Avitus and Thaddeus to explore without them.

"Most of the Mugglborn student this year have already been notified and helped by me and my colleagues, we shared the work around this time of the year." Minerva answered as a girl stopped at their table with a pair of menu.

"Professor McGonagall, good afternoon! So nice to see you, again." The young girl was a pretty and petite brunette, wearing casual clothes with a light pink apron.

"Miss Fortescue, helping your father out?" Minerva, upon recognizing one of her student, smiled in return as she looked at the menu.

"Yes, professor. I work part-time here. Pity I can't do it during the school year though. Who is your friend professor?" the girl asked innocently. Minerva noticed Cyrus' eyebrow raised fractionally, as though curious about how would she introduced him to others.

"He's a friend of mine, whose nephew is starting Hogwarts this September. We have not seen each other's for a while." She smiled indulgently, but the slight edge of her voice indicate she would prefer a little privacy.

They enjoyed the Ice-cream in uncomfortable silence. It is Cyrus that break it first.

"Minerva, about that night, I saw your letter…." He paused, not sure of what to say next. This "romance" thing is purely alien to him as a concept.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly." Minerva said. "I'm just confused about my feeling then." She gazed down at the table, unable to make eye contact. "I was not sure if it was going to be a one-time thing or more…." She let the sentence hang.

"I would have you know that I have no confusion about that night. And I am not confused now. But are you? Minerva?" Cyrus asked, eyes fixing on the woman in front of him, taking in her aged beauty like a man admiring a bottle of vintage wine.

"Cyrus, I …." Minerva opened her mouth to speak.

The Alley around them exploded.

Around Diagon Alley, tall, thin obelisk made from the blackest of rock sprouted from the ground with sickening rumble, expelling rock and debris around them as they surged upward. Eerie green rune began glowing on the surface of the obelisk. Suddenly, out of thin air, shambling, decayed walking corpses and tall chubby monstrosities began to appear. Their appearance throws the already stunned crowd into a horrifying panic.

"INFERI! TROLLS!RUN! EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" a stout wizard yelled as he ran, directionless aimless before crashing into an appearing dead walker and tumble to the ground, where he met his end as the inferius tore into him with its rotten finger.

The inferi, warped into the middle of a busy street, were devastating in their function, to rend, to claw, to kill. While their speed leaves much to be desired, the fact that their prey is panicking and failing to protect themselves made it easy at first for them to grab anyone unfortunate enough to be nearby when they appeared. The trolls work similarly, swinging their gigantic clubs around indiscriminately, swatting innocents and inferi alike. As the black obelisk continue to glow eerily green, more inferi appeared in the midst of the running, screaming and horrified crowd. In the throes of their panic, non a single soul noticed a group of black hooded wizards making their way towards the tall white marbled-building.

Hidden from view by a disillusionment charm, Bartemius Crouch Jr. stood atop a building and observe the carnage. His master's plan had worked out exactly as how they were envisioned it to be. With the main hub of wizarding activity under attack, the majority of the Auror Force of the British Ministry of Magic will be forced to respond to it, weakening the protections on other front. With the Auror distracted, various Death Eater strike teams will covertly hit other more sensitive location and performed their assigned task for the Dark Lord.

The Death Eater smirked as he turned and apparated, he has some friends to rescue.

Nymphadora Tonks, commonly called Dora by her friends, is afraid.

Her day has started out fine. More than fine actually. She received the result of her Auror Qualification Exam, which already made today one of the most joyous day of her life. Her trip to Diagon Alley to pick up some new clothes with her mother, however, quickly descended into a nightmare as the whole alley became a madhouse of death and fear. Inferi run loose, attacking anyone that is unfortunate enough to run into them, trolls mindlessly smash and stomp around, creating an ultimately chaotic scene. After losing her mother in the chaos, the young metamorphmagus have been trying to find her amidst the throng of people running towards the exit into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Incendio!" Dora screamed as the inferius in front of her burst into flame. She did not have time to watch the dead body writhe and scream wordlessly when the ground next to her was smashed and the girl dived, avoiding the debris flying her way. She looked up to see a trio of trolls, each of them twelve feet in height, wearing crude looking leather armor and loin-clothes, holding massive clubs in their hands. One of them noticed the girl and reached a large, grotesque hand to grab her. Dora closed her eyes in horror, unable to avoid the seemingly inevitable.

The hand never touched her.

When she opened her eyes, it is to the sight of the troll howling in pain, clutching a stump where its left hand used to be. In front of the creature stood a young man, her savior. The man was muscular and tall, taller than any Quitdich player Dora had ever seen; he is wearing an equally large T-shirt and jeans. In his right hands he held a sword that is as big as Dora's leg but look more like a long dagger to the man. In his left he is holding some sort of fire arms. Dora recognized it because professor Burbagge spoke about muggle weapon once in her lectures.

"You alright, girly?" He asked, his voice warm and caring.

"I'm fine." Dora replied shakily.

"Get out of here! I got these uglies." He said as the troll continued to howl its anguish at him. Its two friends bristle as they hefted their clubs. Dora would have run, but her body is paralyzed by fear. She could only look on in horror as the wounded troll charged the young man.

"Bang!" The huge charging beast is brought down, its head exploded in a small shower of gore and brain matter. The young man lowered his smoking pistol and pointed his sword at the other two troll.

"Who's next?"

The two trolls lunged forward.

What happened next was the most amazing thing Dora Tonks had ever seen.

The young man leaped, avoiding a low sweep of the first troll club and stab his sword into the troll's left shoulder before using it to haul himself up and pull the sword out. Standing on its shoulder now, he let loose a single shot from his pistol, the round puncture the skull of the beast before exploding, vaporizing the whole head. In a heartbeat, he leapt again, towards the remaining troll and decapitate it with a cleave of his sword before landing behind it. Turning around, the young man saw Dora, eyes widened, half awed, half terrified. He walked toward her , kneeling down so that she now only have to slightly lifted her head to see his face.

"You sure you alright, girly?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too scared." She replied.

"Sorry you have to see that, such beautiful eyes do not deserve to see such violence." He added, sheepishly "What's your name?"

"Dora Tonks. Yours?"

"Thaddeus. Let's get you out of here." The large man said as he helped her stand up.

"I need to find my mother; we lost each other when the inferi appeared." She squeaked.

"Inferi? The skinny corpse thing? I need to go find my brother anyway. I guess you can follow me, but try to stay out of the way, OK?" Thaddeus told her.

"Hey! I can handle inferi, it is the trolls that I am worried about." Dora huffed.

"I hear you, girly. Let's go." Thaddeus smiled as he stood up and walked further into the alley.

"And call me Tonks." Dora snapped, jogging after the warrior.

"As you can see, our vault is in excellent conditions, and the security you have seen outside means nothing and noone can infiltrate this bank." Griphook said as Harry and Rolo inspect the wide space that is their vault.

"So gentlemen, when do you want to make your deposit?" The goblin asked.

"We could bring in the gold right now, with your permission of course." Harry replied as he opened a mind link back to the Armageddon.

"That would be very good but I'm afraid I don't understand, I see no carrier outside just now." Griphook frowned.

"Worry not, honored goblin. Our methods of transfer is much more secure than physically bringing in gold." Harry replied as he take out the beacon from his belt and put it on the floor before tapping to the mind-link.

"**Niven, Martellus, do you copy?**" He sent.

"**Loud and clear, Harry**." Came Niven's reply.

"**Are you two in the vault?**" Harry asked.

"**We are. I have hooked up the teleporter with the content of the vault. We are ready to go.**" Came Martellus replied across the mind-link.

"**We are setting the beacon now. Ready in a minutes. On my mark**." Harry sent.

The raven-haired boy then put the beacon in the middle of the Gringott vault and back away.

"Clear out and cover your ears, honored goblin." He told Rolo and the goblin as both of them moved closer to the vault entrance.

"**MARK**!" Harry sent.

With a deafening crack of displaced air and a brief flash of light, and before them no longer is an empty vault. Stacks upon stacks of solid gold bars appeared, transported directly from the Armageddon.

"Impressive!" Griphook squeaked out. "May I ask what kind of technology is that? It looks quite similar to the apparition often used by wizard-kind."

"Teleporters, honored goblins. I'm surprised you didn't say magic."

"We are no stranger to non-magical technology. I saw you two noticed the revolvers our guards carry. Doing business around the world and across the magical barrier can bring in more than just raw profit, you know." Griphook replied, genuinely impressed.

"Great minds think alike I guess. Our mercenary service also has a magical clientele amongst other country's hidden communities." Harry remarked as the three of them made their way towards the wagon that will take them back to the surface.

"Indeed, I know this may be presumptuous of me to speak for Gringotts as a whole but maybe we could form some sort of part-"

Griphook's proposition was interrupted by a huge siren wailing.

"Intruders from above? Someone is trying to breach the banks security!" Griphook eye's widened as the wagon sped towards the surface.

**I think I can hear screaming about cliffhangers again. An apology for that but it just means that I cannot, in good conscience leave the story unfinished right?**

**There will be a next chapter that will finish up the battle of Diagon Alley and start the year one arc.  
**

**Please also take a look at other stuff that I posted up. PM or review if you have any questions or feedback. As long as they are not offensive, they are welcome.  
**

**Question for you to ponder: How many ship should Harry's have for his men/women? Which class?  
**

**Enjoy your summers.  
**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hello my readers.**

**This chapter is a belated Thanksgiving present for those of you in the USA. It took me awhile to finish this while working on two other stories at the same time. But it is finally done. As my thanks for you guys being so patient with me, I give you a whole chapter full of explosive Space Marine action.  
**

**After this chapter, I'm going to take a break from BBP for a while and feed my other plot bunnies. Rest assured that this stories is not abandoned but if any of you have any idea on how it should go or any expansion on the concept of the Neo-Primarch project, feel free to shoot me a message.  
**

**As before any words from my readers warms my heart and motivate me to write.  
**

**Now without further ado, I give you:  
**

Chapter 16

"Cyrus! Behind you!" Minerva yelled, firing an Incendio towards an advancing inferius. The shambling corpse caught fire and keeled forward, taking another one with it. Cyrus turned and ducked, avoiding a swipe from another walking cadaver before blowing its body in two with a close-range shotgun blast. Around them, the owner and patrons of Florean's Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor are desperately defending themselves with whatever magic that they can come up with, from basic flame charm to moderately advance cutting curse. The horde of inferi however, came on implacably, seemingly warped into existence around the tall, pillar-like structures that rises from the ground at the start of this debacle.

"Minerva, that black obelisk! I need to get close to it!" Cyrus called out, holstering his combat shotgun into a leather strap inside his trench coat. He then drew a bolt pistol and a combat knife, which looks like a short sword to non-Astartes and began hacking his way towards the tall, jet black alien structure.

"Cyrus! No!" Minerva screamed, shooting more fire curse at the inferi, before running towards the scout Sergeant, who just debilitate a trio of inferi by ducking low and slashing through their legs in a wide, circular sweep of his combat blade before pushing another back with an accurate headshot. She was then reminded that the Scout Sergeant was the one who rescued her from the group of Death Eater back then using these very same weapons. Still, he was fighting several Death Eater then, not a horde of walking corpse like now. Even a mighty warrior could be overwhelmed by number.

Minerva did the only thing she could think of: she turned and jog towards Cyrus, all the while firing a steady stream of fire spell towards the surrounding inferi that is trying to flank the advancing Blood Raven.

Cyrus jammed his combat blade into an inferius' neck and slashed downward, splitting the wretched thing from neck to hip, at the same time letting loose a short burst of fire from his bolt pistol, vaporizing the legs of two inferius and bifurcate another. He ducked low, sheathing his combat blade and brought out his combat shotgun again. Evading the swipes of the slow and clumsy walking corpses, Cyrus dropped his pistol and reloaded his shotgun with several orange-tipped rounds. The scout Sergeant then picked up his pistol and holstered it before aiming the shotgun towards the throng of advancing monstrosity and pulled the trigger.

The following flash burn bright and hot like a miniature sun.

The orange-tipped shotgun round is a new addition to the Blood Ravens' armory. The Weasley twin, under Martellus' guidance, have made improvement to the normal high-explosive round that Cyrus used to employ to crack open light cover position. They have condensed and compressed high-yield petrol gas into the explosive shell along with the delayed detonator in each bullet. The Techmarine was impressed that he only had to correct very little in terms of functioning design and they have given Cyrus five rounds to test use.

Essentially, they have given him five miniature melta-bombs.

"Can't believe I'm actually thinking this, but this might just be the best thing since the vengeance launcher." Cyrus murmured as he continued towards the tall black spire, stepping over a small fields of inferi's feet, whose bodies was vaporized in the blast he just unleashed.

* * *

"Harry, do you know what is going on outside?" Rolo asked his brother.

"It's bad." Harry replied, his eyes an opaque white as the boy projected his perception outside the bank. "Walking corpses pops out of nowhere, accompanied by large creatures that they called trolls and giants. They are causing widespread panic." He continued, searching for any familiar presence.

"My father and the other?" Rolo asked.

"Holding their own. But they are going to need help with this numerous an opponent." The raven-haired boy answered. "Go and provide whatever helps you can Rolo. I will be sending bigger guns your ways." He told his brother.

Rolo nodded. "Knowledge is Power, Harry." He said to Harry before turning and sprinting towards the bank's main lobby.

"Knowledge is Power, Rolo." Harry replied before calling out psychically. "_Kael_!"

The white phoenix appeared in a flash of bright flame, his three helpers spinning lazily around his head. "_Yes, Harry. What do you need?_"

"_Weapon upgrade run, Kael. Bring the Blood Ravens in Diagon Alley bigger guns and wargear, will you?"_ Harry told the white bird. "They will need it if they are to do any real damage to the throng of walking dead out there. And tell them to make for the bank."

"_What about you, Harry? Do you need anything?_" Kael asked.

"_I have everything I need with me, don't worry._" Harry replied. "_The attack in the Alley is just a distraction. Their real target is here, I can feel it._" He added. "_Now go!_"

Kael disappeared in another bright flash.

Harry made his way towards one of the tunnel entrance, activating his vox bead, and called out.

"Harry to Blood Ravens!. Stand fast, your wargear is inbound. Push back the tide of darkness!"

The raven-haired boy then closes the vox link and hissed as he stood at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Anything? Slithice?" He asked.

From the shadow of the dark, damp tunnel a large olive green king cobra slithered out. She moved closer to Harry before bowing slightly and replied.

"Nothing on this entrance, Harry. But Slardar detected a group of infiltrators sneaking down another entrance, he is following them." The female snake hissed in reply.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Harry said as Slithice made her way up his body and coil around his arm as he began running along the wagon track towards the underground darkness.

* * *

"Acknowledged, Harry." Gordian said to his vox bead just before the link was cut. The Apothecary turned and smashed his empty bolt pistol across an inferius' face, the force behind the blow turning the wretch's head to a small fountain of gore as he follow up with a thunderous front kick, throwing the dead body back and knocking over several more of the walking cadaver.

"I'm out." Avitus said as he removed the last of his sickle magazine of the bolter part of the combi-flamer. "Those wargear better be quick. And I want my heavy bolter." The devastator sergeant grumbled as he reached into his trench-coat and pulled out… an oversized pair of chef's knife.

"Wait a minute. I thought that was Tarkus' gift for your birthday!" Gordian asked as he remembered. After a year of living with the Blood Ravens, Harry have taken to assigning each a birthday so they have something to celebrate, with gifts and Avitus' good cooking.

"Yes it is. The blade is quite good so I asked Martellus to install a small power field generator in the hilts of these. Never thought I could be useful though. Until today." Avitus answered as he tore into a group of inferi, slashing and cutting them apart. One would think that a Devastator marine would neglect close combat. They could not have been more wrong. Even without his suit of power armor, Avitus is still a Space Marine, raised from simple humanity into a demigod of warfare, each and every part of his body can be used as a weapon, as the unfortunate inferi just found out as they were systematically dismembered.

"Good idea. I'll talk to Martellus when we get back. I wonder if he could do the same for my scalpel." Gordian said as he slashed the scalpel in a horizontal arc, decapitating and bifurcating inferi that came towards them.

"Miss Pomphrey! How goes back there?" He called to the wiry medi-witch, who stay behind the two space marine and take care of any inferius that got pass them with quick and powerful jets of flame from her wands while keeping an eye out for the fleeing people around her, covering them and helping them while Gordian and Avitus deal with the majority of the incoming inferius.

"I'm fine, and call me Poppy." The witch replied as she healed a little girl of several cuts to her arms, disinfecting and bandaging them with magic before returning her to her parents, who then carried her and made a beeline the direction of the Leaky Cauldron's entrance.

"Gordian, it's just me or this horde is thinning." Avitus asked as he threw one of his knives through a line of four inferi lumbering towards them. The blade pass clean through their heads and necks before embedding itself into the wooden door of a magical pet shop.

"Maybe they ran out of corpse to throw at us." Gordian said as he punched his forearm, scalpel and all, through the body of the last inferius in sight, vaporizing its entire torso, leaving the head and remaining appendages flopping uselessly onto the ground.

That is when the three of them felt the rumbling of gigantic footsteps.

"Look!" Poppy pointed at the direction that the rumbling was coming from.

Three figures were running towards them. Two are stocky and therefore not very fast while the last one is thinner but have the looks of paralysis by fear. As they approached, the medi-witch recognized the taller person.

"Pomona! Over here!" She waved to the short, stout witch that is almost dragging a young, chubby boy and a thinner ginger-haired girl.

"Poppy! Thank goodness that you are safe, but we need to go, now! The giants are coming!" Pomona almost screamed.

"Giant?." Gordian asked the panicking witch.

"Gordian! Look!" Avitus snarled as he saw a large silhouettes about to turn the corner in front of them.

What came into view make both Blood Ravens scowled.

Standing seven meters tall, more than double the height of the two space marines, a group of giant step ponderously into view, their bulk obscuring the whole alley behind them as they walked forwards, the ground trembled with every steps from their gigantic, tree-like legs. Their body are covered in crude metallic armor and in their hands are humongous spike clubs, glistening with wet blood and fresh gore, no doubt from the victims of their rampage.

"Holy Golden Toilet!" Gordian exclaimed upon seeing the giants.

"I take back what I said. An autocannon would be greatly appreciated now." Avitus said, his eyes widened at the size of their opponents.

"Hear, hear." Gordian said, his reaction similar before turning to the two witches and the young boy. "Poppy, we'll hold them back. All of you get out of here!"

"How?" the medi-witch asked.

"We'll find a way. That's what we do. Go!" Avitus snarled.

A bright flash appeared behind them and a white phoenix appeared, a large metallic crate hovering beneath him.

"Kael, you magnificent chicken! You have impeccable timing." Gordian said as the crate landed and opened.

"Can't stay and talk! Got other deliveries to make! Make for the bank after you are done." Kael the phoenix crooned before flashing himself away.

When the two Blood Ravens looked into the wargear crate, their faces split into identical grins.

"Gotta pick up something special for Martellus later." Avitus said, as they picked up their wargear and turned towards the approaching giants.

* * *

The armored troll crashed into the hastily erected goblin defense barricade in front of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, crushing a few goblin warriors beneath its bulk before being impaled upon the many pikes that make up the goblin's second line. Behind them, crossbow bolts and the occasional firearms unleashed metallic and fiery death to the other trolls and the zounds of inferi. That is surging towards the white-marbled structure to reach the tempting morsels within.

Since the end of the last great Goblin Rebellion in 1631, the Eleventh Treaty of Hogsmeade stipulated that at any given moment, Goblin's establishment can act as a sanctuary and asylum for human wizards against other dark creatures. Since then, every generation of goblin leaders have tried and failed to banish this cause of the treaty, considering it a tremendous security risk for their business establishments, Gringotts Banks especially. However, with the British Ministry of Magic treatment of goblin as second class citizens, that remains an impossibility.

"We should never have agreed to that clause in the first place" growled Captain Gorik Grimfang, Head of Security for Gringotts Britain as he watched the battle from the second floor of the mighty bank-fortress. Around him squads of goblin bearing large repeating crossbows moved into firing slits and cannonade built into the balcony, preparing to lend their firepower into the melee below.

"Captain, Decimator and Destructor platoon are in position. Vindicator platoon are moving their cannons and will be ready in five minutes." Sergeant Ragtooth Craggymaw, his aide reported.

"Notify all platoon to fire at will when in position, focus on the large ones first. Slasher and Murder-makers down there can handle the corpses. What of the humans?" Grimfang barked out his order before asking his aide.

"I took the liberty and did a head count on the humans seeking refugees in the Bank half an hour ago, Captain. We have three hundred and eleven human now being confined to the Main Hall of the bank." Craggymaw answered. "I had one of the clerks doing headcount every fifteen minutes and report to me, just in case…."

At that, a small goblin, a clerk by his uniform ran towards the pair.

"My lords, there is a problem!" the clerk said, frantically.

"I thought I told you to do headcount on the human?" the goblin sergeant asked, displeasure written clearly on his face.

"That is the problem, sire. I check their number again like you told me to. A dozen of those human wizards are missing along with one of the teller." The clerk said, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Damnation! We do not have time for this!" Cragymaw swore.

"Calm down sergeant. We have a siege situation on our hand. I do not think that these wizards can get out. Not with the wards still in place." Grimfang interrupted. "We deal with this first, then lock down the bank and flush those damnable wizards out." He then headed down the stairways to join the melee below.

"As you say, lord Captain." Was the sergeant's reply, his jaws and fists clenching in anger as he followed Grimfang down to the lower level, neither goblin notice a hidden human figure following them down to the melee.

* * *

Dora Tonk, young Auror-to be, have just come to a realization upon seeing her muggle companion blasting apart inferi with accurate shots from his gigantic handgun.

She wants one of those.

They have made their way further into Diagon Alley in search for her mother, meeting panicked wizards and witches and their family who is running away from the chaos, some followed by packs of shambling inferi. Thaddeus and Tonk dispatched them quickly, although it was the large muggle that did most of the dispatching. His combat blade and pistol seemed to be an extension of the large man's body, every time the blade moved or the gun raised, an inferi fall, cleaved in two or blasted apart with precise bolt to the center of their emaciated body.

That is when a bright flashed momentarily blinded the young witch as a white phoenix appeared in front of Thaddeus.

"Kael! Good to see you but I don't need anything heavy." Thaddeus said, a cocky grin plasted on his face. "I got this under control."

"I know." Came the reply from the bird, musical and melodious. "Harry's order is for you all to rendezvous at the bank and neutralized anything on your way. And last time I checked, there are a lot of them." The bird then dropped a large metal crate at the foot of the muggle before noticing Tonk's presence.

"Wow, Thaddeus, I never thought you as the "like them young" type. You sure work fast" Kael thrilled, teasingly.

"She's not 21 yet, you sick bird." Thaddeus snapped, a blink-and-you-miss-it blush flashed across his face.

The phoenix just chuckled and vanished.

"One of these day, that bird is going to get himself roasted." Thaddeus grumbled as he opened the crate.

"I'm sorry, but-but you know a speaking phoenix!" Dora squeaked out, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"I thought all phoenixes can speak?" Thaddeus asked, not looking back towards the girl as he put on a pair of ceramite boots with adamantium-reinforced soles.

"Not really, professor Kettleburn said only the most ancient of phoenix can speak the human language." The young auror-to-be answered.

"I don't really know. We only knew of this magical world since this morning." Thaddeus replied, standing up and picking up a long sword from the crate.

If the pistol made Dora envy with its efficiency, this sends goosebumps throughout the young woman's body out of sheer awe and horror. The sword was meant to be a broad hand-and a half blade for Thaddeus but is in fact as tall as Dora herself, with jagged teeth-like spikes running around its edges. The large muggle gave it a few practice swings, one handed before pressing a button on the cross-guard. And Dora's jaw dropped as she saw the teeth along the blade started running, spinning in a chain long the blade like a large chain saw that she used to see in her father's tool shed while emitting a ferorious growl like a hungry beast on the hunt.

"Anyway, do you know which way is the fastest to the bank?" Thaddeus' question broke Dora away from her fixation with the fearsome weapon as she looked up to his face.

"Yes, I go there with my mother every time we do our shopping here. I can go with you." The young woman answered.

"It's too dangerous, Tonk, show me the way and I can make it there on my own." Thaddeus warned.

"No, I still need to find my mother!" Dora almost yelled at the large man. "And you are not leaving me in the middle of this madhouse alone, mister. I can handle myself in a fight." To think that this big lug of a muggle is thinking her too delicate for danger, she wanted to be an auror, for Merlin's sakes.

The assault sergeant stared at the young woman in slight confusion. Most people would run away screaming from facing such horrendous creatures while losing control of their bowels and bladder, but not this spirited young woman, who is berating him for trying to mollycoddle her.

The staring contest dragged on for a full minute before Tonks looked away.

"Fine, you can go with me there, but stay behind me, ok?" Thaddeus conceded.

"Yes!" Dora pumped her fist up in excitement as she jogged down the deserted street. "Try to keep up!" She called back to the Space Marine.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this." Thaddeus muttered as he followed the girl towards the large marble structure in the distance.

* * *

"What? Diagon Alley is under attack? How?" Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror of the British Ministry of Magic roared as auror Kingsley Shacklebolt rushed into his meeting with Amelia bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with the breaking new.

"I don't know sir, but wizarding families that managed to escape from Diagon Alley send out distress signal and call for our help. They say there are lots of inferi and trolls in the Alley." Shacklebolt spoke between wheezes from running through the apparition-proof Ministry building.

"Susan! No!" gasped Amelia Bones. A middle ages witch with a hard demeanor and no-nonsense attitude, Amelia is one of the few surviving members of the prominent Bones family of her generation and hold a special hatred for the Dark Lord and his supporter for slaughtering the majority of her loved ones. A driven, dedicated lawmaker, she rises through the Ministry using her lineage influence to bring the fight to the Dark lord's followers.

"We need to mobilize all auror available to Diagon Alley, now!" She barked out the order to the stunned Scrimgeour.

"Yes-yes ma'am." Scrimgeour shook himself out of the shock and replied crisply. "I will divert auror from other duties to contain the threat in Diagon Alley."

"No, Rufus, not contain. We destroy them, I'm authorizing the use of deadly forces on all oppositions. And I am going to fight too. This smells of Death Eater's remnant."

"Madame Bones, you are an important figure of the Ministry, What if this is a trap to lure you out. Everyone knows you are the most vocal enemy of the Dark Lord and his followers." Scrimgeour protested. "We can't really protect you and fight at the same time."

"I can handle myself in a fight, Rufus. It seems you forgot that I am one of the few who can duel Mad-eye himself to a draw." Amelia retorted as she made her way to the fireplace.

"That is beside the point, Amelia. Amelia!" the head auror called out but is too late, with a flash of green, Amelia bones vanished from her office.

* * *

Quirinius Quirell is currently very grateful to whoever invented the Silencing Charm. The insults and vulgarities from the goblin clerk is getting on his nerve. When Crouch put him in charge of this group of infiltrators, he never considered that the fact that Quirrell know Gobbledegook would make their hostage much, much more annoying in transit. He can't wait for this to be over and they can dispose of the damn runt. There are only so much vulgar phases concerning one's mother a person can hear before enough is enough.

As the wagon they "appropriated" slowed down when vault 998 is in sight, Quirrell let out a small breath of relief. When the wagon came to a complete stop in front of the vault, he hopped out and took a long look at the immense metallic door.

"Almost done." He murmured to himself as he gave a nod to one of the newly-initiated Death Eater behind him. The young man hefted the bound goblin from the wagon and put him on the ground before socking the poor goblin across the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Whatever happens to a simple stunning spell, Orlov?" Quirrell asked.

"I'm not going to waste a spell on this kind of inferior creature." came the reply of the young Death Eater, his voice thick with an Eastern European accent.

"Get on with it." Quirrell snapped, impatience written clearly on his face and in his tone.

The Death Eater carried the goblin closer to the metallic slab that act as the door to the vault before Quirrell took the goblin's hand and touched a pointy finger into a small, silvery stud at the center of it.

The stud withdrew into the metal surrounding it and within seconds, the metallic slab loosened into small rectangular brick which then began to fold back into themselves to reveal a pathway.

"Is that it?" Orlov asked.

"Doesn't look like much but this will make sure our master's plan will be realized." Quirrell answered as he slowly and cautiously walked into the vault.

For being one of the most secure vault at Gringotts, vault 998 seems simplistic, under guarded even. Quirrell mused as he stalked slowly towards the end of the vault, sweeping his eyes across the vault's floor to locate the package he and the squad was sent to fetch.

"Where is it? Where is it?" the Death Eater murmured to himself while looking at the innermost corners of the vault. Fear slowly crept into his heart as he came to a realization.

The package is not here.

"No! No, this cannot be happening!" Quirrell whispered, panic laced in his demeanor.

"Oi, Quirrell, what is taking you so bloody long?" Orlov bellowed from the vaults entrance while the other Death Eater kept their wand trained on the unconscious goblin.

"It's not here!" Quirrell squeaked out as he walked back to join them, his face pale and haunted in fear of what the Dark Lord would do to him.

"What do you mean it's not here?" Orlov glowered.

"What do you think I mean, you moron! The Stone is not here. Dumbledore must have moved it yesterday! Damn it!" Quirrell snarled and swore.

"So what now?" Orlov asked.

"We get out of here, sneak to the top of the bank and activate the port-key." Quirrell replied.

"What about the other?" The eastern European death eater gestured down the tunnel.

"They operate separately from us, they are on their own, just as we are on our own." Quirrell replied, his hand twitching in distress.

"And the goblin?"

"Obliviate it and leave it here. We're leaving." Quirrell snapped, his panic getting the better of him.

"You heard him, back to the wagon." Orlov bellowed out to the rest of the Death Eater squad.

A minute later, the stolen wagon made its way back where it came from. Unbeknownst to the Death Eaters, a figure appeared in front of the empty vault, which they never remember nor know how to close. The young librarian smirked as he made his way inside.

"Such weak minds. A simple sensory trick is enough to fool them." Harry mused as he crouched down an snatched up a small brown satchel. The satchel itself is nothing special, made from cheap non-magical leather, the entirety if it is worn thin by time and ages. However, what it contained could not be more different. Taking out the object in question, the raven-haired boy hold it at arm's length to properly observe and admire the magical artifact.

The object that the Death Eater intend to steal is a blood red stone the size of a man's fist. Harry could feel magical power oozing from it in small, coiling tendrils as the stone seems to be glowing in his hand.

"I'm very tempted to just pocket this, you know." Harry hissed out.

"That stone is very powerful, Harry. It would aid you greatly." Slithice hissed in reply, her body coiling around Harry's upper arm, leaving her neck hovering above his shoulder.

"But the goblin will prove to be valuable allies, if we can endear ourselves to them. And borrowing this now would not help that." Harry said, putting the stone back into the satchel and lay it back down on the vault floor.

"Very pragmatic of you, Harry. But we need to hurry. Slardar is getting impatient." hissed the female king cobra, her tone annoyed.

Harry grinned as he turned towards the vault's entrance before vanishing with a flash of light.

* * *

Urgug the giant is a simple creature. His parents and tribe raised him that way. To him, the rules are simple: Obey the Gurg, share your food with the tribe and smash everything else. When the wizard chief came, the Gurg was happy that they give him a pair of goblin-forged metal gauntlets to better smash stuff with that he pledge the tribes to their Dark Lord's cause. Working with the puny wizards has been fun. They always lead Urgug and other giants to puny humans without magic. He enjoys smashing them into paste and leveling whole villages before going away. When the wizards' contraption moved him and his war-friends to the crowded shopping street of Diagon alley, Urgug was delighted, his club reaped a hefty tally of broken bodies, leaving smears of gore on the cobbled pavements where human wizards have been before. They were following a few puny ones, a woman and two young ones, when they spotted the two of them. They stood taller than any other puny human, but still small when compared to a grown mountain giant like Urgug and his war-friends. One of them carry a short glowing club in one hand and a shiny axe in his other, while the other human hefted a large boxy shaped thing with a small snout pointing at the approaching giants. Their posture defiant and their face grinning. The giant's small brain took several steps more to come to the realization that the two humans in front of him wants to fight. His face split into a nasty smile, exposing rows of large filthy teeths. Smashing something that fights back is going to be fun.

Urgug turned around to Arkut, his best war-friend.

"Dis is gunna be fu…!" The giant never finished the sentence as his face was sprayed by Arkut's gore and brain matter when the other giant's head popped open likes a melon struck with a sledgehammer.

Gordian dashed towards the stunned lead giant as the large humanoid swung its gigantic club down in an attempt to smash the apothecary to paste. The Blood Raven leapt forward as the club hit the stony pavement, using it as a ramp to run closer to his opponent before leaping again, swinging his power axe towards the giant's skull. The axe bit and half of the giant's face disappeared in a mess of blood and burning skin. The giant howled in pain and rage, swing his arms and hands to his face to catch the space marine. Using the axe as leverage, Gordian swung his body upward, pulling his weapon free and somersaulting in the air as he let loose a trio of shots form his plasma pistol towards the giants directly behind the lead giant. The three miniature suns burns right through the large, cumbersome creature, one seared through its right eye, another through its throat and the last one its belly. With a muffled groan, the giant dropped his club, using both hand to scoop his spilling innards back in before keeling forward and hit the ground with a noisy thud and causing a minor tremor.

Gordian landed rolling and with a lightning-quick horizontal slash, cut out the left foot of the next giant in line before leaping aside to avoid the falling body. A quick turn and a downward coup-de-grace later, the head of the large humanoid rolled free and Gordian turn to face the lead giant, who had regained whatever left of his sense and was brandishing the large club of his wildly in the apothecary's direction.

"I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU YET, HUMAN!" bellowed Urgug the giant.

"But I am done with you, dumb brute." Gordian replied. Cranking the power axe's power field to maximum, the Blood Raven threw the weapon. The axe sailed through the air, spinning end over end and acquiring momentum before hitting the giant's forehead and bisected the whole giant's head and neck with a loud "pop" of energy discharge and the pungent smell of cooked brain and meat.

Walking to retrieve his axe, Gordian looked at the other three giant corpses and idly examine Avitus' handiwork. Aside of one giant that have a relatively neat death via headshot, the other two are big messes, large slabs of flesh and bone punctured by numerous large holes where heavy-bolter rounds penetrated their armor and skin before exploding. One giant particular, had his body bifurcated by sustained firepower to his torso. Pulling his axe from the lead giant's upper torso, he turned to see the Devastator sergeant grinning at the destruction that his heavy-bolter wrought and the two women and two children with their mouth agape in horror and fascination.

"I hope we don't scare them too much." Gordian murmured to himself.

I was over in a minute. Pomoma Sprout could not believe her eyes.

Two muggles just killed half a dozen of mountain giants, well armored, magic proof mountain giants, in a minute. The one with the axe fought like a highland warrior of old, fearless, efficient, and powerful in his blow. His axe blade rise and fall like an extension of his body. The other one, who killed the giants using the large bizarre boxy weapon hefted by his right side, is not much different. The sheer volume of projectile sent towards the giants and the precision damage it wrought speaks of familiarity to brutal combat. But the things that chilled Pomona's bone about them is that they did all of this with a smile on their face, like overgrown children in a joke shop.

"Who are these people?" the Herbology Mistress of Hogwarts asked herself.

"Wow! That is so cool!" The chubby boy at her side almost screams in excitement. "You look just like Rambo."

"Oh please kiddo, don't compare me to that skinny boy." The large man said, chuckling.

"What-what is that thing? Who are you?" Pomona asked, pointing at the large gun the man still hold with both hands.

"I am sergeant Avitus of the Blood Ravens, and this is my weapon. She fires one thousand pounds mass reactive custom-made bolts at 20 rounds per seconds." The large man replied, his face serious. "It cost twelve hundred thousand pounds to fire this weapon, for one minute." He added.

"Avitus, stop telling people how expensive you weapon is." The other warrior said as he approached, axe in one hand and a bluish- glowing gun in the other. "You are not even the one who makes the bullet. Now hurry, we need to get to the bank to link up with Cyrus and the other."

"Got it." Avitus replied as he gently put the humongous weapon down and lifting and wearing a large, metallic looking backpack that is joined with the gun by a thick and wide cable. As Pomona looked closer, she realized that the "cable" is in fact the ammunition feed of the gun.

"Such large bullets." The Herbology professor thought to herself.

"I'm ready Gordian, say goodbye to your girlfriend then we can go." Avitus said to his companion.

"She's not my girlfriend, Avitus." Gordian glowered. Pomona looked over to Poppy to see the mediwitch's face lit up with a barely-concealed blush, before the axe-wielding warrior turned to her.

"Sorry Miss Pomphrey, I mean Poppy. Avitus can be an idiot sometimes." He said. "You help has been valuable, but now we must proceed on our own. A few of our own reports heavy fighting at Gringotts bank. I think you, your friend and these children should make your way out of here."

"I guess, Gordian, that this is goodbye then." Poppy replied, a note of disappointment concealed in her voice.

Pomona mentally reminded herself to grill Poppy for details later as she turned to the two children.

"Miss Bones, Mr. Dursley, we have to go now." She said as she made her way towards the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Cyrus examined the fragments of the destroyed black obelisk. A krak grenade and a mini-melta-round did the work, snapping the structure in half as it fell and crumbled to the ground. Predictably, more inferi stopped appearing, allowing Minerva to organize the other survivor and take care of the remaining walking corpses before sending them towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Strange, very strange." Cyrus murmured to himself as he turned the black stone fragment in his hand. The material is cool to the touch, almost metallic but its structure seems to be more similar to granite, some fragments have some sort of runes carving into it, blinking a weak green before fading to black in the Scout Sergeant's hand.

Putting one of the larger fragment into his trench coat pocket, Cyrus picked up his shotgun and started reloading as he walked towards Minerva, who is using her wands to heal cuts and bruises on a teenage girl's face. He idly remember her as the serving girl for them at the ice-cream parlor.

As he approached the witch, a large crash signal the appearance of a group of witches and wizards in formal robes. Lead by a thin, grim woman, they approached Minerva and Cyrus, wands in hand.

"Amelia! What are you doing here?" Minerva asked the woman who is leading the group.

"Minerva, thank goodness!" The other, younger witch exclaimed. "We received reports of inferi attacks all throughout Diagon Alley. The Auror department are deploying in force to respond." The other woman answered.

"Shouldn't you be back at the Ministry to coordinate all this?" Minerva asked, her voice stern.

"I know, but my niece is doing her school shopping today." Amelia said, her voice quivering.

"Madame, a Squad Chapman reports heavy inferi presence in front of Gringotts! " An auror behind her reported after looking at a small circular mirror in his hand. "They are requesting back up urgently."

"Damn it! Let's get to Gringotts." Amelia scowled and turned around as she notice Cyrus and his shotgun.

"What is a muggle doing here?" She asked hotly.

"My nephew is going to that magic school of yours this September. I'm here to help him with shopping". The scout sergeant replied cooly as he slid the last round into the chamber. "Last time I check, he's at Gringotts bank so I guess we are heading towards the same direction." He added.

"And before any of you point that your stick towards me, take a look at the surrounding corpses and ask yourself whether you want to look like that when you die." Cyrus warned the aurors before making his way pass Minerva and towards Gringotts.

"See you later, Minerva. We'll talk later." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"We will, Cyrus. We will." Came the whispered reply.

As he made his way towards the bank, Cyrus activated his vox bead.

"This is Cyrus to all Blood Ravens. The wizards in formal robes are Ministry of Magic personel, consider them friendlies." He said curtly into the vox.

"Then they better stay out of my way." came the grumble of Avitus' reply.

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange, or Bella to those close to her, is angry. That in itself is nothing new. The female Death Eater has always been angry. Angry at the world, angry at the mudbloods and the muggles, angry at other, more incompetent death eaters, angry at her own arrest and trials, angry at her imprisonment in Azkaban. The anger is not without purpose. It is not a happy thought so the dementors could not take it from her. Her anger gives her focus and tempered her devotion to the Dark Lord's cause.

But right at this moment, her rage was replaced by something else.

Surprise.

Bella looked up to see a large lump crashed into the wall next to her cell. Upon closer look she realized it is the battered and broken body of an auror. His uniform torn and nearly destroyed, the auror struggle to stand up only to double over in pain and let loud deafening screams of agony as he was hit with a curse that Bella knows very well.

"Crucio."

The auror body was twitching uncontrollably when a silent cutting curse slit his throat open in a fountain of high-pressure blood that splatter Bella's face.

Turning towards the source of the curse, Bella's jaw dropped in surprise as she looked at her savior.

Tall and imposing in his black Death Eater uniform, Barty Crouch Junior removed his mask to reveal the slightly angular face and dirty straw blond hair as he lowered his wand and looked at the woman that he considered the big sister that he never had.

"Hello, Bella." came the greetings.

"Barty! You stupid bastard! What are you doing here?" Bella asked, a mirthful smile crept across her face.

"Our Lord is back, Bella. He sent me here to get you and the others out of here." Barty replied with a cocky smirk.

"And the dementors?" Bella asked as the younger man opened her cell and help her up.

"Swayed by our Lord's promise of freedom and prey." Barty answered, his smirk widening into a grin.

"How about the Auror? I thought they have at least dozens of aurors stationed here?" Bella asked, confused as to how easy her rescue have been.

"They are diverted somewhere else, Bella. I imagine the bulk of them are busy putting down inferi in Diagon Alley as we speak." Barty replied.

"How do you even do that?" Bella asked, incredulous.

"Tell you what, we get out of her, find you a wand and we can swap stories after you meet our Lord again. Is that all right with you?" Barty said.

"I'm holding you up to that." was Bella's answer as the both of them make their way towards the magical prison's apparition point.

* * *

They have the cup.

Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail to those around him, can hardly believe it.

They have the cup.

The diminutive death eater smile gleefully as he dropped the severed hand of their goblin hostage to hold his quarry with both hands.

Peter would never know why the Dark Lord want the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff retrieved from Bellatrix's vault, but he is not going to question his master's order. As he gently lowered the Cup to a large metallic box, one of the younger newer death eater broke the silence.

"Hey Wormtail, what are we doing with this filth." The young death eater asked, jabbing his wand at the head of the bleeding goblin at his feet.

"We got what we need, kill him." Wormtail replied as he closed the lid of the box before shrinking it and putting it in the pocket of his robe and turn to his subordinate.

Just in time to see the man's head exploded and getting his face smeared with brain matter.

"Take cover!" a death eater yelled, when he dropped to the ground in a slum, motionless. Wormtail looked on horrified as a large black snake slithered from the death eater's body, hissing threateningly in the process.

Nearby, the last death eater beside Wormtail raised his wand to fire a curse at the snake, only for another snake, this one slightly smaller and olive green in color to coil around his neck and squeezed, breaking the wizard's neck with a sickening crack.

Now alone and outnumbered, Wormtail's eyes shift fearfully as a figure dropped down from the ceiling and slowly but menacingly stalked closer to him.

The figure is a boy, with messy black hair and intense green eye that seems to glow in the dimly lit underground cavern.

"J-James?" Wormtail squeaked out.

"I'm not my father, Peter." Harry replied, stretching out the word "father" like an insult. "But I know you, Wormtail. I know what you are. Coward, Traitor, Rat-bastard and a host of other unflattering appellates."

"What do you want?" Wormtail asked, his eyes covertly scanning the tunnel for ways to escape.

"I do not want your life, if that's what you are afraid of." came the calm replied form the boy, his eyes glinting in mischievous humor.

"I don't have time for this." Wormtail said before pointing his wands down and shot a low-power blasting curse at the ground between him and Harry, kicking up a large cloud of dust and small rocks, before transforming into his Rat form.

The he bolted.

After the dust clears, Harry turned to his two familiars, his face adorned with the cocky smirk that the two snakes have come to know very well.

"What did you do to him just now?" Slardar asked as he took his place coiling around Harry's right arm.

"The same thing I did to the soldier back in China, but more complicated." replied Harry. "He is now my unwitting mole amongst Voldermort's forces. From what I took from his mind, he is the one that lead Voldermort's to my birth family. It adds a degree of poetic irony to it." The young librarian added.

"Very sneaky of you." Slithice commented. "Are there any more of them, Slardar honey?" the female snake asked her mate.

"No, they started out as a larger group before splitting into two smaller groups. I think we got all of them." Slardar replied. "What about the goblin?"

"They'll wake up, eventually. We should get out and join the other. I can feel the battle outside winding down as we speak." declared Harry as he opened an infinity gate and stepped through.

* * *

"Hold the line! The corpses must not be allowed to break through!" roared Gorik Grimfang as the Goblin phalanx of pike was hard pressed by the tide of walking dead and the occasional armored troll. The goblin captain turned to his left to find a trio of goblin fell to the giant club of such a troll, flung from the tremendous force of the blow from their position to slammed a gainst the wall. Even from his position, Gorik could hear necks and spines snapped and growled in fury. The captain turned towards the gap in the goblin line and charged, his retinue of bodyguards hot on his heel.

"Pike!" Gorik roared, his retinue lowered their pikes into a 45 degree angle before charging at the troll. The long, pointy poles bit deep, skewering the troll in its throat and chest, pinning it in place. But before the goblin could heave the large creature back, the beast roared and swing its club in a wild arc, breaking the pikes that hold it in place before smashing nearby goblin's to bloody paste with the large blunt instrument.

Gorik roled under the troll's swing and leaped up, ramming his sword into the monster's thigh and hefted himself up. Pulling out his side arm, a revolver that his father-in-law gifted him for his anniversary, the goblin let loose two shots. The goblin enhanced bullet pierced the troll's armor and struck its chest and shoulder, doing little more than further enraged the already enraged beast. The troll thrashed around, dislodging Gorik form its thigh and sending the goblin captain airborne. Gorik is not afraid of height but even he knows that a fall from this height would be debilitating, if not fatal. The goblin closed his eyes and expected the worst.

Then he felt time freeze.

Snapping his eyes open, he noticed that he is being held up by the collar of his uniform coat by a human boy, with brown hair and intense red eyes. His savior utilized a pair of wrist bladed that is crackling with energy as if lightning run through them. Glancing back at the troll, Gorik have to stop his own jaw from dropping as he saw the beast's headless corpse topple backward, creating a gap that goblin pike men rushed to fill.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy, who let gently let go of him.

"I am Rolo of the Blood Ravens. I am here to help." The boy replied, before running towards the hastily reestablished goblin lines and vaulted over into the inferi horde before the goblin could say anything more.

* * *

As Avitus and Gordian saw the wizarding bank in the distant, they also saw the large horde of inferi assaulting it, breaking aginst the goblin defensive formations like violent waves breaking upon a cliff face. Despite being slaughtered by the goblin's fire power, the inferi horde and troll packs is being reinforced by additional numbers teleporting in from around three black obelisk in the middle of the square in front of the bank.

"That's a lot of them." Gordian commented.

"It's like a turkey shoot." Avitus smirked. "I'll go right. You'll go left." The sergeant added.

"Avitus! Gordian!" came a familiar voice behind them.

"Cyrus! Good to see you are still in one piece." Gordian said.

"You can check me up later, brother. Now we have a more pressing concern. " the scout sergeant said. "The enemy reinforcement is being brought in via those black obelisks. If we destroy those, the reinforcement stopped."

"Oh? I think we saw what remains of those on our way here." Avitus said. "Must be the giants."

"Giants?" Cyrus raised an eyebrow in question.

"We'll tell you about them later." Gordian replied. "Those obelisks are right smack in the center of their horde, how do we get to them?"

"We'll need distractions." Cyrus anwered.

At that moment, streams of fire from surrounding buildings poured down to the inferi horde. Ministry of Magic auror, having taken position on rooftops and windows, started casting fire curses at the zounds of walking dead.

"I think that question just answer itself." Gordian remarked dryly as he cut apart an inferius that strayed too close to the three space marine.

"I guess." Cyrus conceded. "I have some krak grenades and three mini-melta rounds. You two can clear the way for me to those obelisk." The scout sergeant pumped his shotgun as he advance towards the fisrt obelisk. "We take down those three…"

Just then, a figure dropped from the sky, right in the middle of the inferi horde and right next to the furthest obelisk from the three blood ravens with a loud and boisterous battle cry.

"Death from above!"

As the figure impacted the ground, he send out a shockwave that knocked over all inferi near him before leaping upwards and give the obelisk a savage kick with his left foot. The adamatium toe tore through the black marble and gouge a large chunk of material from the tall black spire and another kick bifurcated the structure, making it collapsed.

"Thaddeus, you showoff." Grumbled Avitus as he open fired into the inferi, who is swarming towards the assault sergeant. The ignis bolts burst into flame upon contact, turning every inferius into a walking fireball that consume the surrounding walking corpses. Cyrus took a phosphorus grenade from the bandolier around his torso, primed it and hurled the incendiary towards a cluster of inferi before charging forwards with his shotgun blazing. The explosions provided the scout sergeant with near-perfect cover to slip past the horde of walking cadavers to approach the second black obelisk. He then slam a primed krak grenade onto its surface before leaping away. A loud "thump" of detonation later and the black spire faltered, crumbled into itself.

With the wizards and Avitus' fire support, Gordian make a dash towards the remaining obelisk, cutting apart any inferius in his way with brutal stroke of his power axe or quick shots from his plasma pistol. Aproaching the black structure, Gordian swung his axe in a horizontal arc, cutting a groove in the black granite-like material before firing repeatedly into it with his plasma pistol. Belofre long, the obelisk snapped in half and Gordian joined his brothers in mopping up the remaining inferi.

The battle of Diagon Alley is over.

Amelia Bones looked at the devastation around her. Shop house smashed and destroyed by giants or trolls, bodies of dead wizards and witches, torn apart by the vicious claws of inferi or pulverized by troll's clubs. This will take a long time for Diagon Alley to recover. Merchants will have to rebuild and restart their business from scratch. Even now auror teams are scouring Diagon Alley and its surrounding area to look for any dark creatures that may have escaped. This will put even more strain on the auror force, which is already stretched thin in various duties.

As she turned towards the group of muggles that destroyed the inferi and their summoning devices, she saw that they are now joined by two young boys. There are so many questions that she want to ask them concerning their weapons presence in a magical place. But before she even approached the group, a bright flash temporarily blinded her and when her vision clears, there is no sight of them.

**And that's chapter 16 for you.**

**Again, Happy belated Thanksgiving.  
**

**Reviews are welcome.  
**


End file.
